Naruto Ghoul
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: "Solo hay una guerra que puede permitirse cada ser vivo; la guerra contra su extinción"
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores este será el segundo fic de **Shiroyasha-shi**

CAPITULO 1.

 _"Solo hay una guerra que puede permitirse cada ser vivo; la guerra contra su extinción"._

¿?: ―Que aburrido― decía un chico rubio aparentemente de unos 17 años de edad quien vestía uniforme de mesero y empaquetaba unos vasos de café.

¿?: ―Vaya, ¿Por qué tan desanimado?― le preguntó el dueño de la cafetería en la que se encontraban.

¿?: ―Es solo que… como decirlo…― decía pensativo el rubio ―Desde que entre a la escuela no he dejado de estudiar, aunque falté estos días, me gustaría divertirme de vez en cuando― dijo entregando los cafés al cliente.

¿?: ― ¿Acaso quieres pelear nuevamente?― le pregunto el dueño.

¿?: ―No es ese tipo de diversión― le contestó recargándose sobre la barra ―Quiero despejar mi mente y disfrutar de un día tranquilo―.

¿?: ― ¿Me estas pidiendo vacaciones?― preguntó el dueño con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba unas tazas.

¿?: ―Jeje. Yo sé que perderían clientes si no está su mejor mesero― dijo divertido.

¿?: ―Como si nos hicieras falta― le dijo una chica de pelo azul quien vestía de igual manera.

¿?: ―Vamos Touka, no podrías ser amable conmigo como la primera vez― le dijo el rubio.

Touka: ―Solo soy amable con los clientes― le dijo la chica.

¿?: ― ¿Cómo los chicos de aquella mesa?― le preguntó señalando la mesa donde se encontraban sentados dos chicos, uno de pelo naranja y el otro de pelo negro ―Es raro verte sonrojada, eres una buena actriz― dijo riendo por lo bajo.

De repente la puerta del local se abrió haciendo sonar una campanilla avisando que un nuevo cliente había ingresado, era una chica de pelo color violeta usando unas gafas vistiendo un vestido con una combinación de blanco y azul que al parecer le interesaba al chico peli negro que se sonrojo viendo a la chica entrar.

¿?: ―Hide… Es ella― dijo el chico a su amigo.

Hide: ―Ríndete Kaneki― le dijo el peli naranja ―Mira― dijo señalando a la chica quien le sonreía al rubio que estaba detrás de la barra el cual también le devolvió la sonrisa ―Parece que ya está interesada en otro―.

Kaneki: ― ¿Huh?― se quedo viendo al chico rubio ―Ese chico va en nuestra clase―.

Hide: ―Oh, es cierto― dijo sorprendido ― ¡Oi!― le gritó.

¿?: ―Touka, creo que te hablan― le dijo el rubio a la chica.

Hide: ―Tu el chico rubio― le dijo señalándolo.

Touka: ―Parece que ahora quieren que tú te sonrojes― le dijo divertida.

¿?: ― .Ja― rió irónicamente mientras cruzaba la barra.

¿?: ―Disculpe― habló la chica peli violeta quien se había sentado en una mesa cercana ―Puede tomar mi orden―.

¿?: ―Enseguida van― le dijo el rubio ― ¿Se les ofrece algo?― preguntó a los dos chicos.

Hide: ―Me preguntaba si tu vas a la misma escuela que nosotros― le dijo el chico.

¿?: ―Si pero últimamente he faltado a la escuela― dijo rascándose la nuca mientras reía apenado.

Kaneki: ―Es cierto, avisaron que te ausentaste por que habías sufrido un accidente―.

¿?: ―Si, por eso no había podido ni asistir al trabajo―.

Hide: ―Eso fue hace tiempo, ¿Ya estas mejor?―.

¿?: ―Si ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar―.

Hide: ―Por cierto… ¿Conoces a la chica de aquella mesa?― preguntó señalando a la peli morada.

Kaneki: ― ¡Hide!― le dijo reprendiéndolo.

¿?: ―Ah, se llama Rize. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?―.

Hide: ―Mi amigo Kaneki está interesado en ella― dijo riendo.

Kaneki: ― ¡Hide! ¡No lo digas como si nada!― dijo ruborizado haciendo reír a los dos chicos.

Hide: ―Yo le dije que se rindiera, sería como la bella y no sé qué cosa― dijo alzando los hombros.

Kaneki: ―Es la bella y la bestia―.

Hide: ―Lo que sea―.

¿?: ―Yo no soy nadie para andar juzgando a las personas, pero deberías rendirte― le dijo con seriedad.

Hide: ― ¿Ha si? ¿Acaso sales con ella? O es que ¿Te gusta?― preguntó acusadoramente.

¿?: ―No, no es nada de eso― dijo sintiéndose agobiado al recibir tantas preguntas ―No es nada de eso, te lo aseguro―.

Hide: ―Creo que te hablan― le dijo señalando a la barra donde ya estaba lista una taza con café.

¿?: ―Bueno, si me disculpan― dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta.

Hide: ―Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?, no recuerdo tu nombre ya que solo asististe un par de días y no hablaste con nadie―.

¿?: ―Uzumaki Naruto, un placer conocerlos― se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia.

Hide: ―Yo soy Hide y el es Kaneki― dijo señalando a su amigo ―Es un gusto conocerte… de nuevo― dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: ―El gusto es mío― dijo retirándose para llevar la taza de café a Rize.

Kaneki: ―Así que se llama Rize― dijo viéndola sonriendo mientras Naruto le entregaba el café y después se retiraba.

Hide: ―Bueno― dijo estirándose ―Ahora que te veo ciego de amor… creo que es tiempo de irme― dijo dejando unas monedas para después levantarse de su asiento.

Kaneki: ―Espera… Hide― trató de detenerlo inútilmente ya que se dirigía a la salida.

Hide: ― ¡Hasta luego Touka-Chan, Naruto!― dijo despidiéndose.

Naruto: ― ¿Por qué solo a ti te llamó con honorifico?― preguntó con un gesto de disgusto.

Touka: ―Como si me importara― dijo fríamente cosa que solo Naruto pudo notar.

Hide: ―Nos vemos, cabeza en las nubes ¡Kaneki!― gritó apenando al chico.

Naruto: ―Tal parece que a Kaneki le interesa Rize― dijo dando un bostezo mientras veía como Kaneki observaba a Rize quien leía un libro.

Touka: ― ¿Celos?―preguntó divertida limpiando la barra.

Naruto: ―Tal vez― respondió seriamente sorprendiendo a Touka ―Jajaja, no te lo creas, más bien es lastima―.

Touka: ― ¿Lastima?―.

Naruto: ―No sé si vuelva a ver nuevamente a Kaneki, aunque nunca habíamos hablado antes― decía viendo como Rize se acercaba a la mesa de Kaneki y empezaban a platicar ―Bueno, no es como si me importara― termino restándole importancia.

Touka: ―Como sea, el jefe me dijo que deberás ir por comida con Yomo-San―.

Naruto: ―Ya veo, es mi turno― dijo dando un bostezo mientras se estiraba ―Iré a descansar un rato, prepárame un café ¿Quieres?― dijo quitándose el delantal.

Touka: ―Hmp, piensas dejarme sola de nuevo, ni lo creas― decía pero de repente se hoyó de nuevo la campanita haciéndose notar un cliente.

Naruto: ―Mejor no descanso, quédate atrás y no te metas― le dijo Naruto colocándose nuevamente el delantal.

¿?: ―Disculpe…― habló seriamente el joven de pelo negro quien vestía de traje.

Naruto: ―Si ya se, café descafeinado y con crema en vez de leche― le dijo Naruto poniendo una taza frente al joven y sirviendo el café.

¿?: ―Sigues siendo tan insolente Naruto― le dijo empezando a beber el café.

Naruto: ―Y tú sigues siendo tan estirado como siempre Sasuke― dijo empezando a preparar más café.

Sasuke: ― ¿Qué tal el trabajo?―.

Naruto: ―No me quejo, ¿Y tú?―.

Sasuke: ―Es muy asqueroso― dijo dando un sorbo a su café ―Hay un glotón en el distrito 20 que va dejando muchos estragos―.

Naruto: ―Debe ser muy difícil―.

Sasuke: ―Ni te lo imaginas, pero no es por lo que vine― le dijo terminando su café ―Tu recibiste entrenamiento militar de Jiraiya ¿Es cierto?―.

Naruto: ―Es cierto, el me recogió cuando era apenas un niño, y me cuido hasta su muerte, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?―.

Sasuke: ―Como sabrás, Jiraiya fue uno de los pilares del CCG, pero de repente se retiro por motivos personales―.

Naruto. ―Sí, lo sé, el se retiro cuando me encontró―.

Sasuke: ―Lo diré sin rodeos, quiero que seas mi pareja ahora que subiré mi rango en el CCG― dijo haciendo que Naruto abriera mas los ojos al igual que Touka quien escuchaba desde la distancia.

Naruto: ― ¿Por qué yo?―.

Sasuke: ―A ti te entrenó Jiraiya, a mi me entrenó Orochimaru, seriamos un buen equipo―.

Naruto: ―Por lo que Jiraiya me dijo, él y Orochimaru no se llevaban para nada― dijo divertido mientras le entregaba la cuenta a Sasuke.

Sasuke: ―Tan solo piénsalo― dijo poniendo unas monedas en la mesa ―Conserva el cambio―.

Naruto: ―Que generoso― dijo sarcásticamente ―Por cierto, Jiraiya me dijo que a Orochimaru le gustaba experimentar con humanos, espero que ese no sea el caso contigo― le dijo serio.

Sasuke: ―Descuida, ese no es el caso― dijo levantándose de su asiento ―De cualquier manera, quiero que lo pienses―.

Naruto: ―No hace falta pensarlo, ese es un trabajo muy peligroso y agotador… prefiero trabajar aquí pacíficamente― dijo con una sonrisa viendo a sus compañeros sirviendo cafés y atendiendo a las personas.

Sasuke: ―Piénsalo mejor, debemos deshacernos de esos monstruos cuanto antes, podrían atacar a cualquiera de nuestros amigos― dijo con rencor ―Necesito tu ayuda para exterminarlos― dijo para después irse ante la mirada de Naruto.

Naruto: ―Creo que si debí haber pedido vacaciones― dijo alborotándose el cabello con la mano.

Touka: ―Y, ¿Qué quería?―.

Naruto: ―Quería que me uniera al CCG― dijo con fastidio.

Touka: ― ¡AHAHAHAHA!― se empezó a reír agarrando su estomago.

Naruto: ― ¿¡De que te ríes!?― gritó con vergüenza.

Touka: ―Pero es que… es que tu… tu trabajando en…― decía aguantando las ganas de reírse ante la mirada de todos los clientes ―Alguien tan flojo como tú en un trabajo como ese―.

Naruto: ―Tienes razón, eso no va conmigo― dijo empezando a reírse con Touka ―Prefiero un trabajo en el que una chica linda me cubra― dijo sonrojando a Touka pero después su expresión cambio al ver a Naruto quitarse el delantal.

Touka: ―Oye, espera… ¿Te vas?― dijo viendo a Naruto dirigirse a la puerta que daba al interior.

Naruto: ―Te lo encargo― dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

Touka: ―Le diré al jefe que te baje el sueldo― dijo mientras doblaba el delantal de Naruto.

Naruto: ―Solo iré a refrescarme un rato, vuelvo enseguida― dijo cerrando la puerta.

Touka: ―Rayos con este tipo― dijo por lo bajo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se hacía visible en su cara.

Naruto: ― (Con que unirme al CCG, lo siento Sasuke) ― pensó mientras subía las escaleras a una habitación ―Oh, Jefe― dijo viendo al anciano.

Jefe: ―Naruto-Kun, ¿De nuevo escapando del trabajo?― preguntó abriendo levemente los ojos ya que siempre los mantenía cerrados.

Naruto: ―No… yo solo…― decía nervioso ―No me descuente de nuevo―.

Jefe: ―En ese caso no te escapes del trabajo― dijo con una sonrisa cerrando nuevamente sus parpados.

Naruto: ―Si, es solo que quería tomar algo de aire fresco―.

Jefe: ―Pudiste haber salido al balcón― dijo dejando en silencio a Naruto ―No será que… ¿Pensabas en irte a dormir?― dijo haciendo que Naruto empezara a sudar mientras apartaba la vista.

Naruto: ―Como cree, no es verdad― decía mientras sus labios tenían forma de 3.

Jefe: ―Tomate 15 minutos y vuelve al trabajo― le dijo pasando a su lado.

Naruto: ― ¿Solo 15?― preguntó tristemente.

Jefe: ― ¿Quieres que sean 10?― preguntó volteando a ver a Naruto.

Naruto: ―Gracias Jefe, usted es muy amable― dijo haciendo que se formara una sonrisa en los labios del anciano ―Gracias por dejarme descansar 30 minuto― dijo para después irse rápidamente dejando al Jefe con la palabra en la boca.

Jefe: ―Este chico― dijo divertido bajando las escaleras.

Naruto: ―Bien, me duchare y dormiré unos 20 minutos, después a trabajar― decía mientras entraba a su habitación.

Naruto entro a su habitación, tomo una ducha y se metió a la cama vistiendo su traje de mesero para que cuando despertara bajara de inmediato, había programado la alarma de su celular para que sonara en 20 minutos pero por desgracia la alarma estaba programada para el día de mañana por lo cual se quedo dormido hasta el anochecer.

Naruto: ―Mmmm― gimió tratando de estirarse ― ¿Qué?― se preguntó sintiendo que no se podía levantar.

Naruto sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello y empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos para después abrirlos completamente de golpe al ver a Touka recostada a su lado mientras utilizaba su brazo derecho como almohada y sus manos estaban en su pecho como si lo estuviera abrazando.

Naruto: ― ¿Qué?― dijo nervioso ―No… esto no está pasando, debo seguir dormido― dijo pellizcándose la mejilla que para su sorpresa sintió el dolor provocando que varias gotas de sudor se hicieran visibles en su rostro ― (Espera. Espera. Espera. No saques conclusiones apresuradas) ― se decía mentalmente.

En ese momento, la chica poso su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto haciendo que este se sonrojara de sobremanera al ver su rostro tan cerca, ese rostro que no expresaba ningún gesto de molestia, más bien uno de tranquilidad y armonía.

Naruto: ― (Naruto, debes recordar que pasó) ― se decía nerviosamente empezando a recordar ― (Vinieron Kaneki y su amigo. Llego Rize y platico con Kaneki. Llego Sasuke y me dijo que me uniera al CCG. Me subí a dormir. Desperté con Touka a mi lado) ― pensó recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido en un día en menos de un minuto ― (Entonces no paso nada ¿Verdad? Ella ya estaba. Yo no le hice nada ¿Verdad?) ― se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez ― (¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ!) ― gritó mentalmente.

Naruto puso su brazo izquierdo en su cara tapando sus ojos sin percatarse de que se había movido tanto como para despertar a la chica.

Touka: ― (¿Qué?) ― se preguntó abriendo los ojos y ver a Naruto tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo mientras ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho y el brazo derecho de Naruto la rodeaba por su cuello como si la estuviera abrazando ― (¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Qué hicimos?) ― se preguntaba nerviosa (Espera. Espera. Espera. Recuerda lo que pasó, debo hacer memoria) ― dijo empezando a recordar.

Inicio Flash Back.

Jefe: ―Touka-Chan― habló el anciano obteniendo la atención de la chica ―Ya ha pasado más de una hora y no ha bajado, probablemente este dormido, despiértalo por favor―.

Touka: ―Cielos, ¿Qué sucede con ese tipo?― dijo quitándose su delantal para después dirigirse a la habitación de Naruto.

Touka llego hasta la cama en la que se encontraba durmiendo el rubio, entrando al cuarto sin siquiera tocar para avisar que iba a entrar.

Touka: ―Quien lo diría, te vez tan indefenso cuando duermes― dijo viendo a Naruto dormir abarcando toda la cama al tener ambos brazos y pierna estiradas ―Despierta― le dijo colocando sus manos en el pecho del rubio empezando a moverlo levemente en un intento de despertarlo.

La chica viendo que no lo despertaría de esa manera, se sentó al borde de la cama dispuesta a golpear al rubio pero sus pensamientos eran diferentes a sus acciones ya que cuando ella se visualizaba en su mente golpeando al rubio, sin notarlo, ya se había recostado a un lado suyo contemplando el rostro sereno que tenia Naruto mientras dormía cayendo así en un profundo sueño.

Fin Flash Back.

Touka: ― (¡MALDICION! ¡ME QUEDE DORMIDA!) ― gritó mentalmente ― (Tengo que irme antes de que se despierte) ― pensó tratando de levantarse sin hacer mucho movimiento.

Naruto: ― ¿Ya despertaste?― le preguntó aun manteniendo su brazo tapando sus ojos.

Touka: ―Si. Ya desperté― le contestó saliendo de la sorpresa ― ¿Hace cuanto que estas despierto?― le preguntó recostándose nuevamente mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

Naruto: ―Hace un rato― dijo volteando a ver a Touka ― ¿Qué hora es?―.

Touka: ―Las 7:30― contestó viendo su teléfono ―Debo reunirme con Yoriko en media hora― dijo levantándose de la cama.

Naruto: ― ¡Espera!― dijo agarrándola de la mano ―Quédate otro rato― dijo jalándola a la cama.

Touka: ―Pero debes acompañar a Yomo-San― dijo recostándose de nuevo.

Naruto: ―Ya lo sé, solo será un rato― le dijo cerrando los ojos sonriendo levemente ―Sabes… tal vez no sea el momento debido a que estamos acostados en la misma cama― decía viendo al techo al igual que la chica ―Hay alguien que me interesa― dijo volteándose a ver a la chica.

Touka: ― ¿Ha sí?― preguntó volteándose hacia Naruto ― ¿Quién es?―.

Naruto: ―Adivina― le contesto con una sonrisa.

Touka: ―No tengo tiempo― dijo sentándose al borde de la cama ―Se hace tarde― dijo estando a punto de levantarse cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Naruto: ― ¿Por qué actúas tan fría conmigo?― dijo abrazándola atrayéndola hacia el ―Me gustas― le dijo en un susurro colocando su mentón en el hombro de Touka.

La peli azul quedo enmudecida al oír lo que le habían dicho, sentía la respiración de Naruto en su cuello lo cual hacia que se sintiera muy agitada y que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara mientras en su mente resonaban las palabras de Naruto.

Naruto: ― (Al fin lo dije) ― pensó aliviado retrayendo sus brazos para soltar a Touka pero sintió que ella lo detuvo.

Touka: ―Siento lo mismo― dijo acariciando la mano del rubio.

Naruto: ― ¿Tu también te gustas?― preguntó divertido viendo a Touka.

Touka: ―Idiota― dijo ladeando la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los de Naruto sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

Naruto: ―Vaya…― dijo con sorpresa después de haberse separado ―Fue mejor de lo que esperaba― dijo devolviendo el beso.

Touka: ―Debemos… bajar… el jefe…― decía entre besos.

Naruto: ―De acuerdo― dijo separándose de la chica ―Deja me arreglo y bajamos―.

Touka: ―Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme, Yoriko pasara por mí― dijo levantándose de la cama mientras que Naruto estaba sentado al borde de ella.

Naruto: ―Entonces me adelantare― dijo poniéndose los zapatos.

Touka: ―Naruto― habló haciendo que Naruto levantara la cabeza ―Nos vemos― dijo inclinándose para besarlo y después darse media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

Naruto: ―Nos vemos― dijo alegre viéndola salir de la habitación.

Mientras, abajo en la cafetería.

¿?: ―Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Touka-Chan?― preguntaba una chica.

Jefe: ―Oh, buenas noches Yoriko-Chan, Touka-Chan se encuentra indispuesta― dijo el anciano sirviendo una taza de café ―Tomate un café, la casa invita―.

Yoriko: ― ¿Indispuesta?― preguntó sentándose frente a la barra.

Jefe: ―Bueno, como decirlo, ella está en…― decía cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando ver al rubio.

Naruto: ―Buenas noches― dijo nervioso levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

Jefe: ―Oh, Naruto-Kun, ¿Dónde está Touka?― preguntó exaltando a Naruto.

Naruto: ―No lo sé, debe estar por ahí― dijo desviando la vista ocultando sus nervios.

Jefe: ―Que raro, hace dos horas subió a despertarte y no regreso―dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa ― ¿Estás seguro de no haberla visto?, ella fue a tu habitación― decía poniendo nervioso a Naruto.

Yoriko: ―Mmmmm, que sospechoso― decía viendo fijamente a Naruto quien trataba de desviar la mirada de esos acusadores ojos ―No me digas que― decía sonrojada.

Naruto: ― ¿No decirte qué…?― preguntó nervioso.

Yoriko: ―No necesito mas detalles― decía estirando sus brazos como si tratara de detenerlo.

Naruto: ― ¿Detalles de qué?― preguntó indiferente ante la actitud de la chica ―No ha pasado nada, se los aseguro―.

Jefe: ―Nunca dijimos que hubiera pasado algo― dijo mientras una leve sonrisa se hacía visible.

Naruto: ―Lo que sea― dijo guardando la calma pasando por un lado del anciano―Tomare un café―.

Jefe: ―Por cierto, te descontare el día―.

Naruto. ―Ya lo veía venir―.

Jefe: ―Vaya, realmente debió haberte pasado algo bueno como para no protestar― dijo exaltando al rubio.

Naruto: ―No bueno… yo solo… ya sabía que haría eso― decía mientras servía su café cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la peli azul.

Yoriko: ―Touka-Chan, Touka-Chan― hablo obteniendo su atención.

Touka: ― ¿Eh?― dijo confundida viendo a su amiga levantando el pulgar mientras tenía un brillo en sus ojos ―Acaso…― dijo volteando a ver a Naruto quien bebía su café mirando a otro lado moviendo su pierna como si estuviera nervioso.

Jefe: ―Por cierto, Yomo-Kun te está esperando afuera― le dijo a Naruto.

Naruto: ―Lo olvide― dijo brincando la barra sorprendiendo a Yoriko ―Me voy―.

Touka: ―Espera, ¿No te cambiaras?― preguntó poniéndose frente al rubio.

Naruto: ―No, así está bien― dijo tomando un saco del perchero ―Nos vemos― le dijo inclinándose un poco para besar a Touka sorprendiéndola en el acto debido a que los estaban viendo.

Yoriko: ― ¡Kya!― gritó haciendo recordar a Naruto que no estaban solos.

Jefe: ―Vaya, espero que no hayan hecho nada indecente hace un rato― dijo divertido.

Naruto: ― ¡Claro que no viejo!― le gritó volteándose para verlo ―Solo dormimos juntos, no hicimos nada― dijo apenando a Touka al sentir que la miraban.

Yoriko: ―Dije que no necesitaba los detalles― decía sonrojada.

Jefe: ―No deben ir por ahí diciendo las cosas que hacen―.

Naruto: ― ¡No es ese tipo de cosas viejo!― gritó dándose cuenta de lo que ellos pensaban ―Solo dormimos, literalmente, no paso nada―.

Yoriko: ―Entonces ¿Porque la besaste?― dijo acusadoramente mientras se le acercaba ― ¿Lo vas a negar?―.

Naruto: ―Bueno… es porque yo… ella… nosotros― decía nervioso.

Touka: ―Naruto se me confesó― dijo está apenando a Naruto.

Jefe/Yoriko: ―Ya era hora― dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto/Touka: ― ¿Eh?― dijeron confundidos.

Yoriko: ―Felicidades Touka-Chan, sabía que con el tiempo se daría cuenta de tus sentimientos― dijo alegre.

Naruto: ―Con que tus sentimientos― dijo burlón.

Touka: ― ¿De qué hablas Yoriko?―.

Yoriko: ―Era obvio, siempre era Naruto esto, Naruto aquello, Naruto no se qué, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, era de lo único que hablabas― dijo apenando a la chica.

Naruto: ―Shishishi, me alegra saber que también te gustaba― dijo riendo mientras rascaba su nuca cuando de pronto sonó la campanita de la puerta.

¿?: ―Tardas demasiado― dijo la persona a espaldas de Naruto.

Jefe: ―Yomo-Kun―.

Yomo: ―Buenas noches― saludo para después agarrar a Naruto por la cabeza ―La última vez te dije que no me gusta esperar demasiado―.

Naruto: ―Jeje, tranquilícese Yomo-San― dijo librándose del agarre.

Jefe: ―Discúlpalo Yomo-Kun, es solo que nos acabamos de enterar de que Naruto se le confesó a Touka―.

Yomo: ―Ya era hora― dijo aun con su semblante serio que parecía no cambiar para nada.

Naruto: ―Vamos Yomo-San― dijo Naruto empezando a caminar ―Nos vemos después― dijo despidiéndose.

Yomo: ―Hasta pronto― se despidió siguiendo a Naruto.

Yoriko: ―Nosotros también nos vamos― dijo agarrando a Touka del brazo jalándola hasta la puerta.

Touka: ―Espera… Nos vemos Jefe― se despidió.

Jefe: ―Que les vaya bien― dijo viendo como se cerraba la puerta ―Estos chicos ni siquiera me pidieron permiso para salir― dijo limpiando la barra con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Unos días después.

Algunos días habían pasado, en las noticias habían informado sobre un accidente en el cual las vigas de una construcción habían caído sobre dos jóvenes que por casualidad pasaban por ahí, por desgracia solo uno había logrado sobrevivir al recibir un trasplante de órganos pertenecientes a la chica que ya no tenía salvación.

Naruto: ― "Ha-ah"… "Que cansancio"― decía bostezando mientras cruzaba la calle más transitada de la ciudad ―Por cierto, ¿Por qué me haces salir de compras contigo?―.

Touka: ―Es obvio, debes acompañar a tu novia cuando salga sola de noche― le contestó mientras caminaba al lado del rubio.

Naruto: ―Solo quieres que cargue las bolsas ¿No es así?― preguntó viendo que Touka solo le sonrió ― ¡Ni siquiera lo negaste!―.

Touka: ―Vamos cariño, deja de quejarte―.

Naruto: ― ¿Crees que hablándome de ese modo…?― decía cuando de pronto chocó su hombro con alguien ―Oh, lo siento― dijo viendo al chico quien ocultaba su cara con el gorro del suéter ― ¿Kaneki?―.

Kaneki: ― ¿Ha?, ¿Naruto-San?― dijo regresando en sí.

Naruto: ― ¿Te encuentras bien?― le preguntó viendo que estaba babeando.

Kaneki: ―Si, estoy bien― contestó limpiándose con la manga del suéter ―Debo irme― dijo para después irse rápidamente.

Touka: ― ¿Qué le pasa?―.

Naruto: ―No lo sé― respondió viendo a Kaneki yéndose ―Da igual, vallamos a casa― dijo continuando con su camino.

Touka: ―Vamos― dijo entrelazando su brazo con el del rubio para continuar con su camino.

Los dos chicos continuaron su camino, Naruto cargando las bolsas y Touka caminando a su lado con sus brazos entrelazados, caminaban observando la ciudad mientras platicaban de cosas triviales cuando a sus espaldas sé le acercaron un chico de pelo negro acompañado de una chica de pelo rosa quienes vestían de traje y llevaban un maletín en la mano.

¿?: ―Quien lo diría, alguien como tú con una chica, que sorpresa― dijo a espaldas de Naruto llamando su atención.

Naruto: ― ¿Eh?― dijo girando levemente la cabeza ―"Sasuke", veo que tu tampoco pierdes el tiempo― le dijo viendo a una chica parada a su lado.

Touka: ―Buenas noches― saludó a los dos.

Sasuke: ―Buenas noches― saludó ―Sakura, ellos son Naruto y…― decía presentándolos sin recordar el nombre de la peli azul.

Touka: ―Mi nombre es Touka, mucho gusto Sakura-San―.

Sakura: ―El gusto es mío― dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Sasuke: ―Naruto, ella es mi compañera, Haruno Sakura, es la pupilo de Tsunade-San―.

Naruto: ―Hola― saludó amable.

Sakura: ―Naruto Uzumaki, segundo pupilo de Jiraiya, el pervertido Jiraiya como mi maestra le decía, desperdiciando los resultados de su entrenamiento que le podría ser de utilidad al CCG prefiriendo trabajar de mesero en una cafetería― le dijo viéndolo fijamente.

Naruto: ―El gusto es mío― dijo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca hasta que sintió que apretaban su brazo ―Tranquilízate― le dijo a Touka en voz baja sintiendo que apretaba mas su brazo tratando de contenerse.

Sasuke: ―Lo siento, es muy sincera―.

Naruto: ― ¿No se supone debías decir "Lo siento por su insolencia"? en vez de decir "Es muy sincera"―.

Sasuke: ―No lo creo, después de todo es la verdad― dijo serio viendo a Naruto hacer una mueca como de dolor.

Naruto: ― ¿Acaso quieres arrancarme el brazo?― le dijo en voz baja.

Touka: ―Lo siento― dijo aflojando el agarre.

Naruto: ―De cualquier manera, debemos retirarnos, nos vemos luego Sasuke― dijo dándose la vuelta.

Sakura: ―Por cierto― le habló metiendo su mano en la bolsa de su saco ―Tsunade-Sensei me dio esto ― dijo sacando un pequeño libro de portada naranja ―Me dijo que te lo diera, que no le gusta esa lectura―.

Naruto: ―Esto es…― dijo viendo el libro.

Touka: ― ¿Qué es eso Naruto?― preguntó viendo a Naruto guardando el libro rápidamente.

Sakura: ―Es una novela erótica que contiene escenas indecentes que realizan un hombre y una mujer cuando tienen ganas de tener relaciones sexuales― explicó mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y levantado su dedo índice como si pidiera el turno para hablar.

Sasuke: ―Oye… ¿Te gusta ese tipo de lectura?― le preguntó provocando que abriera de golpe los ojos y su cara se pusiera roja de vergüenza.

Touka: ― ¿Te gustan esas lecturas?―preguntó a Naruto viéndolo fijamente.

Naruto: ―La verdad… me gustaría practicar algunos de los escenarios― dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo una patada de parte de Touka.

Touka: ―No deberías decir esas cosas frente a otros― dijo con molestia.

Naruto: ―Entonces, ¿Está bien si lo pido en privado?― dijo de nuevo con un sonrisa.

Sasuke: ― ¿No conoces la palabra delicadeza?― le dijo al rubio ―Ahora mismo íbamos a cenar en algún lugar, ¿Nos acompañan?―.

Naruto: ―Acabamos de cenar, además no queremos interrumpirlos― le dijo tratando de seguir con su camino.

Sasuke: ―Espera… ten cuidado, últimamente hay muchos registros de ghouls acechando en las calles― advirtió para que su amigo estuviera alerta ―No vayas por calles oscuras y sin gente―.

Naruto: ―Gracias por el aviso, descuida, ya vamos para la casa―.

Sasuke: ―Cuídate― dijo dando media vuelta para después irse.

Naruto: ―Tu también, es un trabajo muy peligroso― dijo dando media vuelta para irse.

Los dos caminaron en diferentes direcciones, cada quien con un pensamiento diferente en sus cabezas.

Sasuke: ― (No dejare que uno de esos monstruos mate a la única familia que me queda) ― pensó apretando su puño.

Naruto: ― (Espero no tener que pelear contigo) ― pensó mientras tenía una mirada de tristeza.

Naruto y Touka continuaron con su camino pero ahora un silencio incomodo se hacía presente hasta que la chica decidió hablar.

Touka: ―Se ve que ese chico se preocupa por ti― dijo iniciando la conversación.

Naruto: ―Si, se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde hace tiempo― dijo caminando con la vista al frente ―Aunque se haya unido al CCG yo lo sigo considerando como tal―.

Touka: ―Debió haberle pasado algo malo como para odiar tanto a los…―.

Naruto: ―Su hermano mayor era un ghoul― dijo sorprendiéndola ―Mató a sus padres y solo a él lo dejo vivo―.

Touka: ―Pero, si su hermano era un ghoul, el también debe ser uno, pero… ¿Eso no significa que sus padres también eran ghouls?― preguntaba confusa.

Naruto: ―No se los detalles, pero Jiraiya me dijo que sus padres eran humanos, solo se me ocurre que no haya sido su hijo, que lo adoptaran o algo por el estilo―.

Touka: ―Pero, que adoptaran a un ghoul― decía confundida.

Naruto: ―Lo sé, es difícil de creer― dijo soltando un suspiro ―De cualquier manera, no tiene caso pensarlo tanto, vamos a casa― le dijo con una sonrisa.

Touka: ―Si, vamos― dijo entrelazando nuevamente sus brazos.

Los dos caminaron por un rato, pasaron por un callejón oscuro en el cual se pusieron alerta debido a que les llego un olor que ellos conocían bien.

Touka: ―Esta cerca, vamos― dijo cambiando de dirección.

Naruto: ―Te sigo― dijo corriendo tras de ella.

Mientras tanto.

¿?: ―Sabes lo que sucede cuando te atrapan en el territorio de otro, ¿No?― le preguntaba un ghoul a Kaneki mientras lo tenía tomado por el cuello.

Kaneki: ―No, yo no… solo pasaba por aquí de casualidad…― decía entrecortadamente debido a que lo estaban ahorcando.

¿?: ―Está bien, imagina esto. Tu novia esta desnuda y tirada en el piso, y en la misma escena está un tipo con los pantalones abajo, se voltea y te dice: "No estaba haciendo nada, solo pasaba por aquí"―.

Detrás de ellos había dos cuerpos desangrándose, uno con el estomago abierto debido al ghoul que se lo estaba comiendo y el otro estaba decapitado debido a que le habían arrancado la cabeza de una patada.

¿?: ―Eso es lo que me dices. Si fuera yo le rompería el cráneo― decía apretando su agarre.

Mientras tanto en el techo de uno de los edificios se encontraba la pareja observando todo.

Naruto: ―Oh, ese es Kaneki― dijo de cuclillas al borde del edificio señalando al chico.

Touka: ―Parece estar en problemas―.

Naruto: ―Iré a echarle una mano― dijo listo para brincar.

Touka: ―Espera, yo iré― dijo deteniéndolo con la mano.

Naruto: ― ¿Por qué?― preguntó confundido.

Touka: ―Porque tienes que cuidar mis cosas― dijo dejándose caer desde el techo.

Naruto: ―Bueno, así me esfuerzo menos― dijo alzando los hombros restándole importancia al asunto ―Veamos lo que sucede― dijo sentándose dejando sus pies balanceándose.

¿?: ―Por eso voy a matarte… como castigo por entrar a mi territorio―.

Touka: ―Territorio, ¿De quién, dices?― dijo cayendo de pie ― ¿Desde cuándo es tu territorio… Nishiki?―.

Nishiki: ―Touka…― le llamo soltando a Kaneki quien empezó a toser cuando cayó al piso ―Lo sabes ¿no?, murió ¿no?, esa comedora impulsiva―.

Touka: ― ¿Y eso te da derecho de hacer este tu territorio?― le preguntó viéndolo fríamente ―Ahora que Rize no está, la responsabilidad de asignar territorios de caza…― decía viendo los cuerpos ensangrentados ―A los ghouls más débiles y del distrito 20… recae en Anteiku― decía mientras sus ojos cambiaban a los de un ghoul.

Nishiki: ― ¿¡Ehh!? ¿Un montón de despreocupados como ustedes, los de Anteiku… no tienen derecho a tomar decisiones por otros!― dijo con molestia ―Este era mi territorio en primer lugar antes de que Rize y ese chico rubio llegaran― dijo con mas enfado empezando a caminar hacia Touka mientras su kagune se formaba poco a poco.

Touka: ―Porque eres débil―.

Nishiki: ―Ser insultado por una mocosa insolente como tú, que aun es menor que yo… ¡En verdad me hace enojar!―.

Touka: ― ¿Ah sí?―.

De inmediato los dos tomaron impulso y se lanzaron el uno al otro atacándose mutuamente.

Nishiki: ― ¡Muere!― gritó dando un giro para golpear a Touka.

Nishiki iba a dar el golpe pero de repente Touka fue más rápida y lo paso de largo haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

Nishiki: ―Tendrás que cortar más profundo que eso― dijo limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla.

Touka: ― ¿Estás seguro?―.

De repente Nishiki empezó a sangrar por todo el cuerpo mientras varios cortes se hacían visibles en sus brazos y sus piernas provocando que se inclinara tratando de apaciguar su dolor.

Touka: ―Puedo cortar más profundo la próxima vez― dijo viéndolo fríamente.

Nishiki simplemente la vio con furia mientras su cuerpo sangraba así que decidió irse dando media vuelta preparado para correr pero hubo alguien que se lo impidió.

Naruto: ― "Yho", ¿Qué tal te va?― preguntó despreocupadamente.

Nishiki: ― ¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó tragando duro ―Es raro verte por aquí―.

Naruto: ―Solo salimos de compras― dijo mostrando las bolsas ― ¿Y tú?―.

Nishiki: ―Solo pasaba por aquí― dijo pasando a su lado ―Ya me iba― dijo empezando a correr.

Naruto: ― ¡Que te vaya bien!― se despidió amablemente viendo a Nishiki correr.

Mientras tanto, Kaneki trataba de contenerse aguantando las ganas de comerse uno de los brazos que estaban cerca de él viendo como la chica lo tomaba del piso y la sangre le escurría por los dedos.

Touka: ― ¿Quieres esto?― le preguntó acercándole el brazo arrancado.

Kaneki, empezando a derramar lagrimas, estiraba lentamente su brazo derecho dispuesto a tomar el brazo pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo lo retrajo con su otra mano evitado agarrarlo.

Touka: ― ¿No vas a comer?― le dijo viéndolo llorar ―Por otra parte, solo uno de tus ojos cambio…― dijo con sorpresa ―Si tú eras el que estaba con Rize… ¿Por qué no fuiste comido?― le preguntó mientras Kaneki estiraba y retraía su mano tratando de tomar el brazo que tenia Touka ―Y… ese ojo―.

Kaneki: ― ¡Por favor ayúdame!― decía entre llanto ― ¡Sé que no vas a creerme, pero juro que soy humano! Y sin embargo ¡Necesito comerlo!― decía mientras reprimía su hambre y más lagrimas caían de su rostro ―No puedo evitarlo… Quiero comerlo… Pero si lo hago… ¡Dejaría de ser humano!―.

Touka: ―Si duele tanto, entonces cómelo― dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Kaneki, por un instante sonrió dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la tentación y estuvo a punto de tomarlo pero apretó sus dientes y le pego un manotazo tirándolo lejos de ahí.

Kaneki: ― ¡NO!― gritó golpeando su frente contra el piso ― ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO HAY MANERA QUE PUEDA COMER ALGO ASI!― gritó sollozando.

Naruto: ―Kaneki― habló gentilmente.

Kaneki: ―Naruto… ayúdame― dijo viéndolo enfrente suyo ― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es ser un ghoul? ¿Matar personas? ¿Matarse el uno al otro? Yo no soy así― dijo sollozante ― ¡Yo soy humano!―.

Naruto: ― ¿Estás seguro?― preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar frente a frente con Kaneki ―Repítelo―.

Kaneki: ―Yo soy humano―.

Naruto: ― ¿Enserio?― preguntó mientras que de su bolsillo del pantalón sacaba una pequeña navaja y se cortaba el brazo dejando escurrir la sangre.

Touka: ―Oye…― le habló viéndolo cortarse el brazo.

Naruto: ―Mira Kaneki― le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de sangre con su dedo ―Sientes ese agradable olor, uno muy suave que hace que tus papilas gustativas reaccionen de tan solo imaginar el sabor― decía embarrando con su dedo la sangre a milímetros de los labios de Kaneki ―Tu lo decides, una vez que la pruebes no habrá marcha atrás―.

Kaneki sentía la sangre escurriendo a milímetros de sus labios, oliendo ese agradable aroma que lo incitaba a dejarse llevar por la tentación y el hambre y poco a poco, con su lengua, probó la sangre y de inmediato se lanzo a Naruto dispuesto a morderlo en el cuello pero este interpuso su brazo herido y Kaneki le mordió en el mismo lugar donde se había hecho la herida.

Touka: ― ¡Naruto!― gritó preocupada viendo a Kaneki encima suyo mordiendo su brazo.

Naruto: ―Oye oye, hay mucha comida por allá pero tú me quieres comer a mí― dijo haciendo una mueca sintiendo como Kaneki le mordía ― ¿Me veo tan apetitoso?― preguntó divertido.

Touka: ― ¡¿Cómo pues reír en una situación como esta?!― le preguntó antes de patear a Kaneki en el rostro ―No te comas a mi novio― dijo tomándolo de la cabeza azotándolo contra la pared.

Kaneki ensancho mas sus ojos al ver a Naruto levantarse del suelo mientras balanceaba su brazo el cual le hacía falta un pedazo de carne y la sangre caía al piso escurriéndole de la herida.

Kaneki: ― (¿Qué?) ― se preguntó y después sintió un sabor agradable lo cual hizo que escupiera el pedazo de carne al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Naruto: ―Oye oye, no desperdicies la comida, ¿Acaso sabe tan mal?― bromeó.

Kaneki: ―No. Yo soy humano… no debo comer esto― decía dejándose caer de rodillas escupiendo todo residuo de sangre que había en su boca.

Touka: ― ¿Por que no solo lo aceptas?― le preguntó.

Kaneki: ― ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡YO NO COMO CARNE HUMANA! ¡NO SOY COMO USTEDES!... ¡MONSTRUOS!―.

En ese momento Touka lo pateo en el estomago levantando unos centímetros para después tomarlo de la cabeza y azotarlo contra la pared para darle múltiples golpes en la cara.

Touka: ―Si yo soy un monstruo, entonces ¿Tú que eres?― le preguntó a Kaneki quien estaba tirado en el suelo.

Kaneki: ―Por favor, te lo suplico… dime― decía sollozante ― ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¡Todo ha sido horrible desde ese día!―.

Touka: ―Horrible ¿Eh? Quisiera que tú me dijeras algo a mí, ¿Cómo sabe realmente el pastel?― preguntó acercándose a la cabeza decapitada ―Es tan asqueroso que me hace vomitar pero es algo que a los humanos les gusta― decía jugando con la cabeza ― ¿Cómo fue vivir una vida pacifica? Una en la que no tenías que tener miedo de la CCG o a otros ghoul―.

Naruto: ― (No lo hagas) ― dijo mentalmente viéndola levantarse.

Touka: ― ¿Qué "todo ha sido horrible"? no bromees. ¿Eso quiere decir que todo lo que he vivido desde que nací ha sido horrible?― preguntó denotando molestia ―Vamos, ¡Respóndeme!― dijo lanzándole la cabeza a Kaneki la cual le pego en el rostro.

Naruto: ―Lo hizo― dijo con fastidio oyendo los gritos que dio Kaneki al ver la cabeza que cayó en sus manos.

Kaneki: ― ¡HAAAAA!― gritó lanzando la cabeza y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente ― ¡Yo…! ¡Soy humano!― gritó viendo como la peli azul se le acercaba.

Touka lo tomó de la cabeza y lo lanzó con fuerza haciendo que diera una vuelta en el aire pero fue detenido por Naruto antes de que se estrellara contra la pared.

Naruto: ― ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó mientras lo sostenía de cabeza agarrándolo de un pie con su brazo derecho.

Kaneki: ―Estoy bien…― contestó para después ver el brazo izquierdo de Naruto que goteaba de sangre ―Yo… lo siento―.

Naruto: ―Descuida― le dijo con una sonrisa colocándolo suavemente en el piso ―Aunque es sorprendente, ¿Eres un ghoul o un humano?― preguntó viendo el ojo de Kaneki.

Kaneki: ―Definitivamente no soy un ghoul― respondió de inmediato.

Touka: ―Está claro que no es un ghoul, pero tampoco es humano― dijo acercándose a los dos.

Kaneki: ―Yo… yo no sé qué hacer― dijo a punto de llorar.

Naruto: ―Oye no llores, que problema, ven con nosotros― dijo dándole su mano.

Touka: ― ¿Qué dices? ¿¡Estás loco!?― le preguntó indiferente.

Naruto: ―Vamos Touka, solo le invitare un café para que se relaje, debe estar confundido― dijo ayudando a Kaneki a levantarse ―Debemos ayudarlo… ¿No es así…Jefe?―.

Jefe: ―Es cierto― dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos ―Naruto-Kun tiene razón, vamos de prisa― dijo dándose la vuelta siendo seguido por Touka y Kaneki.

Naruto: ―Se pueden quedar con los cuerpos, solo asegúrense de no dejar rastros de sangre en el piso― dijo a la nada.

¿?: ―Vaya, así nada mas sin pedirnos nada― decía saliendo de un callejón oscuro una mujer utilizando una camisa de malla muy corta y una minifalda, tenía la cara maquillada exageradamente y fumaba un cigarrillo de forma vanidosa ― ¿Estás seguro que no quieres nada a cambio?― preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto: ―No gracias, tengo novia― dijo empezando a caminar.

La mujer se acerco a los cuerpos mutilados mientras sus ojos cambiaban a los de un ghoul mientras que del mismo callejón otras dos mujeres vestidas de la misma forma salían y acompañaban a su compañera del bajo mundo a terminar con la comida.

En Anteiku.

En la cafetería nadie decía una sola palabra, Kaneki estaba sentado frente a la barra, el Jefe estaba preparando café y Touka vendaba el brazo herido del rubio.

Naruto: ―Te dije que no hacía falta, se curará en un rato― decía con fastidio.

Touka: ―Ya esta― dijo terminando de vendarlo para después darle una pequeña palmada en el brazo herido provocando una mueca de dolor en el rubio.

Kaneki: ―Yo…― dijo obteniendo la atención de los jóvenes ―Lamento haberte herido―.

Naruto: ―Descuida, no te preocupes― dijo con una sonrisa animando las cosas un poco.

Kaneki: ― ¿Cómo puedes sonreír en momentos como este?― preguntó con la mirada gacha.

Naruto: ―Un día mi padrino me dijo: "Solamente la persona que ha experimentado el sufrimiento más grande del mundo, será capaz de disfrutar los placeres de la vida"― dijo agarrando la mano de Touka.

Kaneki: ―Así que "Los placeres de la vida", jeje, supongo que tienes razón―.

Naruto: ―Se que has pasado por un momento difícil, y será aun mas difícil el acostumbrarte a ello, pero pase lo que pase nunca debes darte por vencido― dijo seriamente.

Kaneki: ―Vaya, no estoy acostumbrado a oír esas palabras― dijo entristecido ―Se siente raro― dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Naruto: ―Es lo que hacen los amigos― dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Jefe: ―Gracias por esperar― dijo llegando al lado de Kaneki dándole una taza de café ―Aquí tienes―.

Kaneki contempló el café que tenia frente a él, apretando sus puños al pensar en el sabor que quedaría en su boca.

Jefe: ― ¿No te gusta el café?―.

Kaneki: ―No es eso, es que…― decía tristemente.

Jefe: ―Kaneki-Kun, mira bien ese café― le dijo ― ¿Qué opinas?―.

Kaneki: ―Se ve delicioso― dijo viendo su reflejo en el café.

Jefe: ―Es un café normal―.

Naruto: ―Tan solo pruébalo― le dijo al chico ―El café que hace el viejo es muy bueno―.

Con algo de valor, Kaneki decidió beber el café sorprendiéndose de que no le supiera a tierra o algo parecido.

Kaneki: ―Delicioso, esta delicioso― dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a llorar ―Pero todo lo demás sabe tan mal―.

Jefe: ―A lo largo de los años… el café es lo único que los ghouls han podido disfrutar al igual que los humanos. Sin embargo, no podemos satisfacer nuestro apetito solo con eso, es por eso que…― dijo colocando un pequeño paquete sobre la barra.

Kaneki: ― ¿Qué es eso?―.

Jefe: ―Sólo regresa cuando necesites más. No es necesario que dudes―.

Kaneki: ―Eso es…― decía estirando su brazo tratando de tomarlo.

Naruto: ―Dijo que solo cuando lo necesites― le dijo tomando el paquete ―Vamos, ya es muy tarde, te acompañare a tu casa―.

Kaneki: ―No te preocupes, no quiero causar molestias― dijo levantándose de su asiento ―Gracias por todo y disculpen por todo―.

Naruto: ―Descuida― dijo entregándole el paquete.

Jefe: ―Vuelve cuando quieras―.

Kaneki: ―Nos vemos― dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Naruto: ―Que te vaya bien― dijo despidiéndose.

Después de que Kaneki se fuera, decidieron cerrar el local debido a que ya era muy tarde y nadie va a esa hora, en estos momentos se encontraban limpiando las mesas, las bancas y acomodando las tazas y otras cosas que se utilizaron.

Touka: ―Jefe, ¿Por qué lo está ayudando?― preguntó mientras limpiaba una mesa.

Jefe: ―Touka-Chan, ¿Recuerdas el trasplante de órganos que apareció hace poco en las noticias?― preguntó dejando de limpiar la barra ―Un par de estudiantes fueron aplastados por unas vigas de acero que cayeron por accidente―.

Naruto: ―Lo recuerdo, para salvar al chico, el doctor decidió trasplantarle los órganos de la mujer que había fallecido― dijo mientras acomodaba las tazas.

Jefe: ―Ese mismo, en el accidente, la mujer que falleció fue…―

Naruto: ―Rize― completó deduciendo todo.

Jefe: ―Así es―.

Naruto: ―Lo suponía― dijo pensativo ―Entonces el que recibió el trasplante fue…―.

Touka: ―Fue aquel tipo― dijo sorprendida.

Jefe: ―El es el joven al que le trasplantaron los órganos de un ghoul.

Touka: ―Eso es absurdo, nunca había oído algo como eso…―.

Naruto: ―Te equivocas― dijo llamando la atención de los dos ―Jiraiya me dijo que hay alguien que podría hacerlo― dijo seriamente.

Touka: ― ¿Alguien?―.

Naruto: ―Jiraiya no me habló mucho de ello pero… está no sería la primera vez que ocurre algo similar― dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

Jefe: ―De cualquier manera, debemos ayudarlo en todo lo posible― dijo cerrando la puerta con llave ―A partir de mañana iras a la escuela de nuevo―.

Naruto: ―"Si-si"― dijo despreocupadamente ―Iré a dormir― dijo dando un bostezo dirigiéndose a la puerta ―Que descansen―.

Jefe: ―Touka-Chan, puedes irte a dormir― le dijo al ver que había dado un paso dispuesta a seguir al rubio ―Deja que me haga cargo del resto―.

Touka: ―Pero…―.

Jefe: ―Solo ve― le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Touka: ―Hmn― asintió con la cabeza antes de ir presurosa a las escaleras.

Naruto entró a su habitación e inmediatamente se fue desvistiendo dejando un rastro de ropa desde la entrada al cuarto de baño, llenó la bañera y se metió en ella dando un suspiro al sentir que todo el cansancio se iba de su cuerpo.

Naruto: ― "Que bien se siente"― dijo poniendo una cara de relajación ― "Me siento rejuvenecido"― dijo estirándose en la bañera.

¿?: ―Sonaste como un viejo―.

Naruto dio un pequeño brinco al oír esa voz que reconocía bien, su vista se posó en la puerta corrediza en la cual se lograba ver la silueta de una mujer.

Naruto: ―Touka… q… que… ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó sorprendido.

Naruto observaba la silueta quien no hacia ningún movimiento simplemente estaba parada frente a la puerta hasta que, de pronto, se vio que sus brazos llegaron a su cadera y luego se alzaron pero se podía ver por la sombra que su camisa se había levantado con ellos.

Naruto: ― (¿Qué diablos está haciendo?) ― se preguntaba nervioso empezando a imaginarse incontables cosas viendo como la silueta dejaba caer la prenda al piso.

Naruto podía ver que después de haberse quitado la ropa que le cubría de la cintura para arriba, ahora bajaba lentamente su short de una forma un tanto sensual moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras la ropa se deslizaba hasta el piso, poco después vio como dirigió sus manos a su espalda sorprendiéndolo al darse cuenta que lo que se había quitado era él sujetador.

Naruto: ― (Acaso ella…) ― pensó viendo como la puerta corrediza se deslizaba lentamente.

La puerta se abría pero se detuvo solo mostrando la pierna de la chica, Naruto observaba la delineada pierna de la chica hasta que la puerta de deslizo completamente dejando ver a la peli azul quien sostenía una toalla a la altura de sus pechos cubriendo así sus partes intimas mientras que ella miraba a otro lado con un sonrojo muy notable cosa que prendió al rubio.

Touka: ―Si quieres… puedo lavar tu espalda― dijo con valor.

Naruto: ―…― permanecía callado contemplado el cuerpo de la chica sin siquiera parpadear, tenía la boca abierta tratando de hablar inútilmente debido a que estaba embobado al verla en esas condiciones.

Touka: ― ¿Y bien?―.

Naruto: ―C… Claro― respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

El rubio tomo la toalla que estaba cerca y se la enrollo en la cintura antes de salir de la bañera sin importarle mojar la toalla, tomó uno de los banquillos y lo coloco frente a la regadera donde se encontraban los jabones.

El rubio estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando sintió una mano tocar su espalda suavemente de un lado a otro hasta que sintió a Touka reposar su cabeza en su espalda.

Touka: ―Naruto… ¿Qué te gusta de mi?― preguntó agarrando desprevenido a Naruto.

Naruto: ―Veamos…― dijo pensativo ―No sé cuando fue que me empezaste a gustar… de hecho, nunca me imagine saliendo contigo… pero sin darme cuenta empecé a observarte, me gusta verte sonreír, aunque pocas veces me sonríes, me gustan esos ojos fríos que a la vez son tan amables, me gusta que seas una persona que se esfuerza y cuida de sus compañeros― decía con una sonrisa.

Mientras Naruto le decía todo eso, Touka mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa de alegría se formaba en su rostro.

Naruto: ―La verdad…― dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo ―No creo ser alguien bueno para ti―.

De repente, Naruto sintió un leve golpe detrás de su rodilla que hizo que flexionara su pierna.

Touka: ―Tal vez tengas razón, yo soy mucho para ti― dijo divertida.

Naruto dio media vuelta sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a Touka completamente desnuda, miró al piso donde se encontraba la toalla y alcanzo a ver sus pies que empezaron a moverse hacia él, alzó la mirada y vio sus manos acercándose a su cara, de repente sintió como su cabeza era atraída hacía la chica, lentamente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar llegando a besarla lentamente moviendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro permitiendo que sus lenguas chocaran la una con la otra en una lucha por mantener la respiración separándose después de unos segundos dejando que un hilo de saliva cayera por sus labios.

Naruto: ― ¿Estás seg…?― trató de preguntar pero fue callado por el dedo de la chica quien lo puso en sus labios.

Touka: ―Muy… segura― dijo a milímetros de los labios de Naruto ― ¿Tú estás seguro?―.

Sintiendo la respiración del otro nuevamente juntaron sus labios mientras se abrazaban, poco a poco Naruto recorrió con sus manos desde la espalda hasta la pierna de Touka levantándola hasta su cintura, besaba su cuello recorriendo cada centímetro hasta llegar a sus pechos empezando a chuparlos mientras la chica curveaba su espalda para darle más espacio dando uno que otro gemido de placer mientras revolvía su cabellera rubia como si le dijera que no se detuviera.

Naruto la tomó de la cintura y la cargó, ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y así el la llevo fuera del cuarto de baño, entre besos y caricias la llevo hasta su habitación y la acostó suavemente sobre la cama.

El la observó contemplando su delineado cuerpo, acariciando cada parte sacándole gemidos de placer a la chica quien sentía que Naruto la tocaba y besaba por todas partes hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios.

Touka: ― "Hazlo"― dijo extasiada sintiendo que algo rozaba su entrepierna.

Naruto obedeció y poco a poco introdujo su miembro lentamente viendo los gestos que hacia la chica, primero hacia unas muecas como de dolor mientras apretaba las sabanas con sus manos de lo cual Naruto se dio cuenta, un par de segundos, Naruto sintió topar con algo decidiendo empujar con más fuerza entrando completamente sacando un grito de la chica.

Touka: ― "Haaaa"― gimió abrazando al rubio ― "Duele"― dijo agitada sintiendo a Naruto entrar y salir constantemente ― "Me gusta"―.

Touka empezó a sentir una nueva sensación, su cuerpo estaba caliente y su corazón bombeaba más rápido sintiendo las estocadas que daba Naruto sin parar convirtiendo el dolor en un intenso placer.

Naruto: ― "Touka"― le habló al oído respirando agitadamente.

Touka: ― "Naruto"― decía extasiada sintiendo húmeda su intimidad ― "No pares"―.

Naruto continuó con el vaivén mientras que Touka lo enredaba con sus piernas y arañaba levemente su espalda mientras se besaban apasionadamente ahogando algunos gemidos.

Touka: ― "Naruto"― dijo sintiendo un espasmo ― "Ya casi…"―.

Naruto: ― "Ah… ah… ah…"― respiraba agitadamente.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro besándose nuevamente dejando salir todo, Naruto sintió que Touka apretó aun más mientras que Touka sintió un líquido caliente llenándola completamente.

Se miraron fijamente, Naruto respirando agitadamente empapado de sudor y Touka de igual manera solo que ella tenía un notable sonrojo.

Naruto se dejo caer a un lado de la chica mirando al techo mientras respiraba agitado, Touka se volteo a verlo y decidió pegarse a él colocando la cabeza en su hombro mientras Naruto la abrazo atrayéndola aun mas mostrándole una sonrisa tratando de decirle algo.

Naruto: ―No sé que decir en esta situación― dijo avergonzado rascando su mejilla con su dedo índice.

Touka: ―No digas nada― dijo acerándose para darle un beso ―Solo no me sueltes― dijo cerrando los ojos acomodándose en el pecho del rubio.

Naruto: ―Gracias por aceptarme― dijo abrazando a la chica.

Touka: ―Idiota― dijo en un susurro mientras se empezaba a dormir.

Naruto: ― (Te amo) ― pensó antes de caer dormido con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Así, la joven pareja, experimentó su primera vez, algo corto pero placentero, disfrutando del momento experimentando nuevas sensaciones y con el tiempo descubrirían y experimentarían otras aun más placenteras.

¿?: ― ¡Naruto!... corre y no muestres tu rostro ¿Entendido?― se oía una voz femenina.

¿?: ―Toma esto, te será útil. Pase lo que pase no regreses― se oyó una voz masculina.

Naruto: ― ¡Mamá…! ¡Papá!― gritaba el niño.

¿?: ―Recuerda que siempre te amaremos― se oyó la voz femenina.

Naruto: ―Mamá…―.

¿?: ―Vete hijo, debes vivir― dijo la voz masculina.

De pronto se vio una gran mancha de sangre tapándole la vista.

Naruto: ―Ah… ah… ah― inhalaba sentándose de golpe respirando pesadamente mientras estaba empapado en sudor.

Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello tratando de tranquilizarse volteando a un lado viendo a Touka dormida cubierta por la sabana, la miró y decidió levantarse de la cama para abrir las cortinas dejando ver la luz del sol.

Naruto: ―Es un hermoso día― dijo dándose la vuelta yendo en dirección al baño.

Unos minutos después.

Naruto: ―No hay nada mejor que un baño para quitarse todo el cansancio― decía estirándose para después buscar una muda de ropa.

El rubio se vistió, acaricio la mejilla de Touka, quien aún seguía dormida, para después darle un beso y salir de la habitación bajando las escaleras para prepararse un café.

Jefe: ―Buenos días― saludó al ver al rubio llegar con una mochila cruzada en su espalda.

Naruto: ―Buenos días― dijo quitándose la mochila colocándola en una banca.

Jefe: ― ¿Café?― ofreció sirviendo el café en una taza.

Naruto: ―Gracias― agradeció mientras se sentaba frente a la barra y tomaba el café ―Aun sigue siendo mejor que el mío― dijo con una sonrisa sorbiendo nuevamente el café.

Jefe: ―No es verdad― dijo con una sonrisa ―Y bien, ¿Qué tal les fue?― preguntó con normalidad provocando que Naruto tosiera mientras bebía el café.

Naruto: ― ¿De qué hablas viejo?― preguntó avergonzado.

Jefe: ―De nada en especial― dijo sonriente logrando su objetivo que era avergonzar al rubio.

Naruto: ―De cualquier manera, me voy― dijo colocándose la mochila.

Jefe: ―Es muy temprano ¿No crees?― dijo viéndolo girar la perilla.

Naruto: ―Iré por Kaneki―.

Jefe: ― ¿Sabes donde vive?― preguntó viéndolo sacar su celular.

Naruto: ―Hide me mando la dirección― dijo revisando su celular.

Jefe: ―Por cierto, ¿Y Touka-Chan?― preguntó.

Naruto: ―Esta dormida― contestó sin pensar mientras veía su celular.

Jefe: ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?― preguntó con una sonrisa viendo que Naruto se ponía nervioso.

Naruto: ―Ya sabes… es que… yo supongo…― decía tratando de explicar ―No se le puede ocultar nada― dijo dándose por vencido.

Jefe: ―Jajaja, no hay problema, solamente te pediré que no la lastimes― dijo acercándose al rubio ―Cuídala―.

Naruto: ―No tiene que decírmelo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado― dijo dándose la vuelta ―Es lo más preciado que tengo― dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir.

Kaya: ― Vaya, parece que de verdad la quiere― dijo la otra mujer que trabajaba en la cafetería.

Jefe: ―Eso parece, es bueno que ahora sus ojos estén llenos de vida― dijo recordando a un niño rubio como de unos trece/catorce años en medio de un montón de cuerpos sin vida mientras él estaba bañado de sangre y tenía una mirada fría como la de alguien que ya está acostumbrado a asesinar sin sentir remordimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

* * *

Naruto/Hide: ― ¡OIIIiiii! ¡Kanekiiiii!― gritaron dando leves golpes en la puerta.

Los dos chicos se encontraban fuera del departamento del chico esperando a que saliera para ir juntos a la escuela.

Hide: ― ¿Sera que sigue dormido?― preguntó volviendo a tocar la puerta.

Naruto: ― ¡Oi! ¡Kaneki!― gritó oyendo el seguro de la puerta siendo removido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico vestido con unos pantalones negros y una sudadera blanca y un parche en el ojo.

Kaneki: ― ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?―.

Hide: ―Venimos por ti, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir en casa?― preguntaba entrando sin pedir permiso ― ¿Y que con ese parche? ¿Es una nueva moda?―.

Kaneki: ―No… es solo que― decía buscando una excusa mientras desviaba la mirada.

Naruto: ―Con permiso― dijo entrando.

Kaneki: ―Pasa― le dijo al rubio ―Como sea, no tenían que venir, ya me estaba terminando de alistar― dijo tomando su abrigo y su mochila.

Naruto: ―Es solo que tu amigo estaba preocupado por ti, debes comprenderlo― le dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento ―Después de todo has faltado a clases―.

Kaneki: ―No creo que tú seas el indicado para decirme eso― dijo viéndolo con indiferencia.

Naruto: ― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?― preguntó confundido ante la mirada de los otros dos.

Hide: ―Bueno… tú has faltado tanto que no creo que alguien recuerde que vas en nuestro salón― dijo viéndolo con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su nuca.

Naruto: ―Ah, es cierto― dijo sonriendo mientras rascaba su nuca.

Kaneki: ―Como sea, vámonos que se hace tarde― dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Los tres salieron del departamento, Kaneki parecía algo inquieto cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado, caminaba con los brazos a los lados un poco atrás que los otros dos, Hide caminaba con las manos en la nuca mientras platicaba alegremente con Naruto quien caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos riendo por las cosas que le decía Hide.

En la escuela, todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados en sus asientos platicando entre ellos divididos en pequeños grupos sociales, todos voltearon a ver en dirección a la puerta del salón al oír que fue abierta dejando ver a los tres chicos entrando al salón.

Naruto: ―Mm, así que esté es mi salón de clases― dijo observando a todos ―Y estos son mis compañeros― dijo analizando a todos quienes lo veían atentos.

Hide: ―Ven, hay un asiento libre al lado del nuestro― dijo empezando a caminar siendo seguido por los dos chicos ―Ha estado libre desde el inicio del semestre, supongo que es el tuyo―.

Naruto: ―Oi, ¿Por qué todos se me quedan viendo?― le preguntó a Kaneki.

Kaneki: ―Tal vez porque no te conocen, después de todo has faltado a la escuela― le contestó mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Naruto: ―Si pero, tu también has faltado― dijo volteando a ver a sus compañeros quienes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

Kaneki: ―Pero a mí ya me conocen― dijo con simpleza sacando sus libros de la mochila.

Naruto: ―Que molesto― dijo recostándose sobre su mesa.

Hide: ―Tranquilízate, pronto dejaran de hablar de ti― dijo viendo a un grupo de chicas que murmuraban ―Lo vez, deberías sentirte afortunado, incluso las chicas están hablando de ti―

Naruto: ―No es como si me importara― dijo dando un bostezo ―Es solo que no me gusta oír tanto alboroto―

Kaneki: ―Es cierto, no deja que me concentre― dijo mientras escribía en su libro completando su tarea.

Naruto: ―No es por eso, no me dejan dormir― dijo provocando que una gota de sudor escurriera por la nuca de sus amigos.

Hide: ―Oh vamos, debes estar contento de ser el centro de atención de las chicas― decía sonriendo mientras saludaba a las chicas quienes de inmediato rieron y volvieron a murmurar entre ellas mirando de vez en cuando a los chicos.

Naruto: ―Yo creo que se están burlando del parche de Kaneki― dijo sonriendo señalando con su pulgar a Kaneki quien se exalto al oír el comentario del rubio.

Kaneki: ― ¿Eh?― preguntó avergonzado.

Hide: ―Tal vez tengas razón…― dijo mirando el parche ― ¿Por qué no te lo quitas?―

Kaneki: ―Porque necesito que mi ojo sane por completo― contestó colocando su mano sobre el parche.

Hide: ―Ya veo…―

¿?: ― ¡Oye perdedor!― habló un peli castaño parado frente a Naruto provocando que todos voltearan a ver lo que pasaba ― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?―

Naruto: ― ¿Y este quién es?― preguntó con aburrimiento a sus amigos ―Oye amigo… te rayaron en la cara… toma― dijo ofreciéndole un trapo ― ¿También te gusta dormir en clases, verdad? te comprendo― decía poniéndose de pie empezando a tallar las mejillas del chico ―A veces me quedo dormido en el trabajo y también me pintan la cara―

Kaneki: ―Oi… Naruto― la hablaba tratando de decirle que dejara de hacer eso ya que lo estaba molestando.

Naruto: ―Espera Kaneki, no ves que a este chico le pintaron la cara mientras dormía― decía tallándole con más fuerza ―Esto no se despega… y descuida, no le hagas caso a las burlas de los demás― decía mientras todos murmuraban cosas sobre que le pasaría algo malo al rubio.

Hide: ―Oye, eso no es pintura, es un tatuaje― le dijo deteniendo al rubio ―Es el tatuaje de unos colmillos―

Naruto: ― ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estas bromeando?!― preguntó sorprendido ―Ooh, ya veo, ya veo― dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico ―Lo siento― dijo sonriendo solo para que lo tomaran de la cabeza y lo azotaran contra el pupitre sorprendiendo a todos.

¿?: ― ¡Te hice una pregunta!― dijo el chico aplicando presión ― ¡Responde! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?―

Kaneki: ―Oi Naruto― habló viendo que no respondía.

Naruto: ―Sabes…― dijo agarrando la muñeca del chico ―Antes de preguntar por el nombre de otras personas…― dijo aplicando presión para que lo soltara ―Primero debes presentarte, no seas descortés― dijo levantando la cara sonriendo amigablemente mientras el chico hacía unas muecas de dolor.

¿?: ―Inuzuka… Kiba― dijo el chico tratando de liberarse.

Naruto: ―Es un gusto, Inuzuka-San― dijo soltándolo para darle un apretón de manos ―Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki―

Todos observaban a los dos chicos darse la mano, con sorpresa expresada en sus rostros sin notar que el profesor había entrado al salón.

¿?: ―Bien clase, tomen asiento― dijo un peli blanco quien parecía ser el maestro ―Veo que tenemos un nuevo estudiante, pasa al frente y preséntate― dijo con pereza mientras todos se sentaban en sus asientos.

Naruto: ―Eso me da flojera― dijo el rubio dando un bostezo.

¿?: ―A mi también pero es el protocolo, nada más di tu nombre― le dijo el maestro sentándose colocando sus pies sobre su escritorio mientras revisaba unas hojas.

Naruto: ―Me da flojera pararme ¿lo puedo decir desde aquí?― preguntó con cansancio.

¿?: ―Como sea, no es como si me importara― dijo con las manos en la nuca.

Naruto: ―De acuerdo― dijo perezosamente ―Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, solo había venido una vez a clases en todo el semestre así que puede que no me conozcan―

¿?: ― ¿Solo una vez?― preguntó una rubia ― ¿Por qué?―

Naruto: ―El profesor solo dijo que dijera mi nombre, es molesto andar explicando las cosas― dijo volteando a ver a la rubia ―Pero no había venido porque estaba trabajando―

¿?: ―Ya veo― dijo la chica sonriéndole forzadamente mientras una venita se le marcaba en la frente.

¿?: ―Bien, yo soy Kakashi, su maestro asesor― decía parándose frente a la clase ―Si tienes alguna duda o pregunta por favor pregúntale a alguien más que no sea a mi―

Naruto: ―Usted solo dígame lo que tengo que hacer y cuando lo termine dormiré el resto de la clase― dijo con simpleza.

Kakashi: ―Algo me dice que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien― dijo viéndolo con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto: ―No sé porque, pero pienso lo mismo― dijo mientras todos los observaban con una gota de sudor bajando por su cien.

Kakashi: ―Bien, que alguien le de las notas a Naruto― dijo el maestro regresando a su asiento ―Estamos en temporada de exámenes y ya has perdido 3, al igual que tu, Kaneki― dijo señalando al chico ―Aunque sea una molestia tendrán que venir el sábado a reponer los exámenes, tendrán tres días para estudiar―

Naruto: ―Venir los sábados es muy molesto, ¿puedo resolver los exámenes hoy?― preguntó provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver con sorpresa.

Kakashi: ―Pero si hoy tienen un examen― dijo mostrando los papeles.

Naruto: ―No importa, puedo resolverlos hoy― dijo con simpleza.

Kakashi: ―La cuestión es… que no tengo los exámenes aquí, si quieres hacerlos hoy, ve a la oficina de maestros después de las tres― dijo con molestia ―Al menos tendré una excusa para no ir a beber con los demás profesores― dijo cambiando su semblante de molestia a uno de alivio.

Naruto: ―Entiendo― dijo recostándose sobre la mesa ignorando lo que decía él profesor.

Las cases continuaron con normalidad, con Naruto dormido después del examen y siendo despertado por sus amigos cada vez que cambiaban de clase, en estos momentos se encontraban recorriendo todo el lugar ya que Naruto no lo había visto por completo decidieron mostrarle el lugar.

Hide: ―Por cierto, ¿Me acompañan?― preguntó a los dos chicos ―Tengo que ir por unas cosas con cierto Sempai maleducado―

Kaneki: ―Está bien―

Naruto: ―No hay problema― dijo caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos ―No recordaba que fuera tan grande― dijo observado todo a su alrededor ―Era verdad que nadie me recordaría, incluso yo no los recordé―.

Hide: ―Bueno… eso es porque no te presentas a clases, te dije que nadie se acordaría de ti―

Naruto: ―Es verdad, pero fue muy tedioso tener que escucharlos murmuraban cuando pasaba frente a ellos― dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Kaneki: ―Que tal el golpe de tu frente― dijo señalándole el parche que tenía en ella.

Naruto: ―Esta bien, no necesitaba esta cosa― dijo señalando un parche sobre el golpe.

Hide: ―Oh vamos, la chica se preocupo por ti― dijo Hide sonriendo ―Que celos, quisiera haber sido yo al que golpearan para que me atendiera una chica―

Kaneki: ―No es seguro que también te hubiera ayudado― le dijo desilusionándolo.

Hide: ―Es cierto― dijo cabizbajo ―Pero viste ese gran par de…― decía sonriendo ampliamente.

Kaneki: ― ¡Hide!― le recriminó.

Hide: ―Oh vamos, Naruto los vio más de cerca― dijo recordando como una chica de ojos aperlados con gran busto le ofreció su ayuda para curar el golpe de su frente.

Naruto: ― ¿Y eso qué?― preguntó confundido.

Hide: ―Solo olvídenlo― dijo continuando con su camino ―Por cierto… Kaneki, ¿has estado comiendo bien?― preguntó tomando por sorpresa al chico ―Te ves pálido, tienes que comer apropiadamente para cuidar tu salud― dijo dejando pensativo a Kaneki.

Naruto: ―Muévete― dijo pateándolo en la espalda para que caminara ―Debo regresar a terminar los exámenes―

Hide: ―Por cierto, ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlos hoy?― le preguntó volteándolo a ver ―Los exámenes son difíciles―

Naruto: ―Ah, sí― dijo despreocupadamente ―He estudiado en casa y le ayudo a Touka con sus tareas, al menos creo poder pasar con u si tengo suerte―

Hide: ―Eres muy conformista―

Naruto: ―Solo me esfuerzo lo necesario― le dijo observando el edifico al que entrarían.

Hide: ―Es aquí― dijo entrando ―Hace mucho que quería presentártelo Kaneki―

Kaneki: ― ¿Te refieres a ese Nishio-San?― preguntó mientras subían las escaleras.

Hide: ―Si. No sé si describirlo como alguien malhumorado o de pocos modales― dijo llegando frente a una habitación.

Naruto: ― (¿Nishio…?) ― pensó ― (¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?) ―

Hide: ―Aquí es― dijo abriendo la puerta sin pedir permiso ―Disculpen la intromisión―

Kaneki: ―Hide ¡al menos toca la puerta primero!― le dijo en forma de regaño.

¿?: ― ¡Kyhaaa!― gritó la chica que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Nishio para después salir corriendo.

Nishio: ―Nagachika, ¿No puedes tocar antes de entrar?― preguntó mientras arreglaba su gafas.

Hide: ―Nishio-San lo siento― dijo entrando a la habitación.

Naruto: ― (¿Sera que…?) ― se preguntó quedándose afuera.

Nishio: ―Sabes que nada me molesta más que invadan mi territorio― dijo dando vuelta a la silla.

Naruto: ― (Si es) ― pensó llevando su mano a la frente tallándose la cara con fastidio.

Hide: ―Si. Oh este es Kaneki― dijo presentándolo ―El amigo del que te hable― dijo sorprendiéndolos a ambos empezando a recordar lo que paso cuando se conocieron.

Nishio: ―Ya veo― dijo parándose frente a Kaneki ―Soy Nishio Nishiki, voy en segundo año de facultad― dijo presentándose poniendo una cara amenazante ―En-can-ta-do, Ka-ne-ki―

Hide: ―Y el es…― dijo jalando al rubio que estaba detrás de la pared.

Naruto: ―Y-yho― saludó el rubio provocando que Nishio ensanchara sus ojos.

Nishio: ― ¡Naruto!― dijo con molestia.

Naruto: ―Nishiki… ¿Sempai?―

Hide: ― ¿Se conocen?― preguntó sorprendido.

Nishio: ―Por desgracia― dijo molesto.

Naruto: ―Es un cliente que deja malas propinas― dijo viéndolo seriamente.

Nishio: ―Como sea. Querías las cosas del año pasado, ¿cierto?― preguntó dirigiéndose al mueble donde tenía unos libros ―Mm, ¿Dónde lo puse?― dijo continuando con la búsqueda junto con Hide mientras Naruto y Kaneki observaban.

Naruto: ―No puedo creer que traigas a las chicas a este lugar― dijo Naruto pateando una caja para abrir camino.

Nishio: ―Oye, esas son cosas importantes― dijo quitando la caja del lugar.

Naruto: ―Entonces no las tengas regadas― dijo sentándose sobre la mesa.

Nishio: ―Es mejor hacerlo en este lugar que en la cafetería― dijo defendiéndose ―Haya terminan con olor a café―

Naruto: ―Es mejor terminar oliendo a café que hacerlo en este lugar tan pequeño― dijo tomando del broche un sostén que estaba en una de las cajas ―No sabía que tenias un fetiche por la ropa de mujer― dijo sonriendo con diversión.

Hide: ―Nishio-San, que escondido se lo tenía― le dijo sonriendo de igual manera.

Nishio: ―Dame eso― dijo arrebatándoselo para guardarlo en un cajón ―De seguro es el primero que ves― dijo viendo que Naruto desviaba la vista.

Naruto: ―Tal vez― dijo rascando su mejilla con el dedo.

Nishio: ― ¡No trates de ocultarlo!― le dijo sonriendo al ver la oportunidad de molestarlo ―Apuesto a que es más grande que el de Touka―

Naruto: ―Ja, ese es una talla más chica que el de ella― dijo con orgullo mientras Kaneki y Hide abrían la boca en sorpresa.

Nishio: ―Tsk, es obvio que estas mintiendo― dijo con molestia.

Naruto: ―No miento, es solo que ella usa ropa holgada, eso evita que su busto resalte― dijo cruzándose de brazos sonriendo como si hubiera ganado.

Nishio: ―Ooh, ¿y cómo lo sabes?― preguntó acusadoramente.

Naruto: ―Ek― se exaltó sonrojándose de inmediato ―No… es que… yo… y ella…― decía tratando de hablar.

Nishio: ―Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho?― preguntó avergonzándolo aun más ― ¿Tres, cuatro, cinco veces?― preguntaba avergonzándolo aun más ―Espera… no me digas que…― decía tratando de aguantar la risa ―Solo una vez, jajaja― dijo riendo mientras Naruto volteaba para otro lado tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Hide: ―Nishio-San, no encontré nada― dijo avergonzado de la conversación que habían tenido.

Nishio: ―S-si…― dijo recobrando la compostura sentándose en la silla frente a la computadora ―Debe estar en mi casa―

Hide: ― ¿Enserio?― preguntó con cansancio.

Nishio: ―Nagachika, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a recogerlo?― preguntó mientras Naruto lo miro fijamente.

Hide: ― ¿Ir a tu casa?― preguntó cansado ―Hmn, supongo que tengo que ir― dijo suspirando ―Lo siento chicos, pero voy a tener que ir con Nishio-san, váyanse sin mi―

Kaneki: ― (Hide…) ― pensó con temor recordando cómo le había arrancado la cabeza al tipo de aquella noche ―Um, ¡¿Está bien si yo los acompaño?!―

Hide: ― ¿Huh? ¿Sucede algo?― preguntó confundido ante la actitud de su amigo.

Nishio: ―Está bien. No hay problema― dijo girando su silla para ver su computador mientras Naruto lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto: ―Yo me tengo que ir a presentar los exámenes― dijo caminando hasta la puerta.

Kaneki: ―Espera… Naruto― dijo tratando de detenerlo.

Naruto: ―Tengo que aprobar los exámenes, les agradezco el tour por el campus, nos vemos― dijo levantando la mano sin voltearlos a ver ―Al fin de cuentas ya saben cuidarse solos― dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Nishio.

Kaneki: ―Pero…― dijo perdiendo de vista a Naruto.

Naruto: ―Rayos…― decía con fastidio mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Por las calles de la ciudad.

Yoriko: ―Ya Touka-Chan, dime porque llegaste hasta el segundo periodo de clases― rogaba la chica ― ¿Tiene que ver con Naruto, verdad?― preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara avergonzándola de sobremanera ―Cielos, que atrevidos son―

Touka: ―N-n-no es lo que piensas…― dijo tratando de explicar siendo interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono.

Yoriko: ―De seguro es Naruto― dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba para ver.

Touka: ―No creo que…― dijo quedándose en silencio al ver el teléfono.

Yoriko: ―Kya, te lo dije― dijo sonriendo victoriosa ―No puede vivir sin escuchar tu voz por tanto tiempo―

Touka: ―Oye Yoriko, cállate― dijo para contestar el teléfono ―Bueno…―

Naruto: ―Hola, que tal―

Touka: ― "¡¿Hola que tal?!", ¿es lo mejor que me puedes decir?― preguntó fingiendo molestia.

Naruto: ―Buenas tardes… ¿cariño?― dijo no muy seguro de cómo llamarle.

Touka: ― ¿Por qué sonó como pregunta?―

Naruto: ―Buenas tardes, "My honey"― dijo con acento.

Touka: ― ¡¿Por qué ahora lo dices con acento extranjero?!― le gritó.

Naruto: ―Jeje, perdón… perdón, no estoy acostumbrado a llamarte de otra manera― se disculpó.

Touka: ―No importa, ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó fríamente.

Naruto: ― ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?― preguntó fingiendo tristeza ―No seas una tsundere―

Touka: ―Si… si― dijo ignorando el comentario ― ¿Qué quieres?―

Naruto: ―Tengo que resolver 3 exámenes así que necesito tu ayuda― dijo seriamente.

Touka: ― ¿Eh?... pero si tu eres el que me ayuda a estudiar, gracias a ti saco buenas notas― dijo confundida.

Naruto: ―Veras…― dijo suspirando con fastidio ―Ahorita mismo me dirijo al lugar donde presentare los exámenes, pero también Kaneki y su amigo están yendo a casa de Nishiki, necesito que te asegures de que no intente nada, por favor―

Touka: ―Comprendo― dijo Touka ― ¿Y qué hago si…?―

Naruto: ―Solo observa, interviene si crees que es necesario― dijo sin terminar de oír la pregunta.

Touka: ―Supongo que no hay de otra― dijo suspirando en derrota.

Naruto: ―Vamos, hare lo que quieras si me haces este favor―

Touka: ― ¿De verdad?― preguntó seductoramente mientras mordía su labio.

Naruto: ―De verdad―

Touka: ―De acuerdo, cumple con tu palabra―

Naruto: ―Yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, te mando la dirección enseguida―

Touka: ―Entendido… ― dijo colgando el teléfono ―Lo siento, Yoriko― dijo dando la vuelta ―Tengo que irme―

Yoriko: ―Descuida, disfruten de su juventud― dijo sonriéndole provocando confusión en la chica.

Mientras Naruto fue a presentar los exámenes, Touka había seguido a Kaneki manteniéndose al margen observando cómo Nishiki había noqueado a Hide amenazando con comérselo provocando que Kaneki lo atacara dejándolo todo moribundo decidiendo interferir cuando Kaneki estaba a punto de comerse a Hide ya que el hambre le hizo perder el control.

Kakashi: ―A pesar de todo, no es un idiota― dijo calificando el primer examen que ya había resuelto el rubio.

Naruto: ―Sensei, aquí está el último examen, solo respondí las preguntas necesarias para pasar con un 7― dijo caminando hasta la puerta.

Kakashi: ―El tiempo estimado para cada examen es de una hora cada uno, pero tú resolviste solo el 70% de cada examen en menos de hora y media, ¿Por qué no esforzarse para llegar al 100%?― preguntó empezando a revisar el segundo examen.

Naruto: ―Porque quiero mantener un perfil bajo, no me gusta llamar la atención― dijo deslizando la puerta ―Además, todos empezaran a murmurar sobre el profesor y su favoritismo, no le conviene que saque 10―

Kakashi: ―A mi no me interesa lo que piensen los demás― dijo guardando los exámenes en su escritorio ―En fin, tampoco me interesa lo que hagas― dijo sacando un libro de portada naranja de entre el montón de papeles ―Así que a ti tampoco debe importarte lo que yo haga― dijo empezando a leer.

Naruto: ―No me importa― dijo sacando de su mochila el mismo libro provocando sorpresa en el profesor ―Así que no nos metamos en asuntos ajenos― dijo con una sonrisa guardando el libro.

Kakashi: ― ¡Oye!― habló con seriedad ―Mañana no lo traigas, habrá revisión sorpresa― dijo continuando con su lectura.

Naruto: ―Ok, gracias por el aviso― dijo cerrando la puerta después de salir.

En Anteiku.

Naruto: ―He vuelto― dijo sonando la campanita de la puerta.

Kaya: ―Bienvenido Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué tal tu segundo día de escuela?― preguntó la mujer mientras atendía la caja.

Naruto: ―Agotador― dijo con molestia revolviendo su cabello ―Empezamos con un examen y después tuve que hacer otros tres― dijo pasando la barra ― ¿Ya llego Touka?―

Kaya: ―Está en su habitación― dijo mientras le cobraba a un cliente.

Naruto: ― ¿Y el viejo?― preguntó girando la perilla de la puerta que da a las escaleras.

Kaya: ―Está con Kaneki-Kun allá arriba―

Naruto: ―Ok, gracias― dijo para después subir a la habitación de la chica.

Touka: ―Puedes pasar― dijo oyendo el golpeteo en su puerta.

Naruto: ―He regresado― dijo entrando quedándose parado al ver a Touka con un parche en la mejilla y una venda alrededor de su cuello.

Touka: ―Descuida no es nada― dijo levantándose del piso donde estaba sentada ―Bienvenido a casa― dijo rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos para darle un beso.

Naruto: ―Lamento haberte pedido que hicieras esto― se disculpó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

Touka: ―Descuida… lo hice porque dijiste que harías lo que quisiera― dijo besando nuevamente al rubio empezando a desabotonar su camisa.

Naruto: ― ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?― preguntó sonriendo tirando la camisa en el piso quedando solo con una camisa sin mangas.

Touka: ―Sígueme…― dijo jalándolo con el dedo hasta la cama ―Quiero que me ayudes a estudiar porque he perdido mucho tiempo en ir a rescatar a ese idiota― dijo dejando a Naruto sentado sobre la cama mientras ella iba por unos libros.

Naruto: ―Em, claro… no hay problema, jeje― dijo perdiendo la ilusión.

La chica trajo unos libros y los coloco en la mesita que estaba cerca a la cama, dejó los demás y se llevo con el que tenía más problemas.

Touka: ―Empecemos con este― dijo sentándose en las piernas del rubio.

Naruto: ―O-o-ye― dijo nervioso ― ¿Qué haces?―

Touka: ―Pues, si me siento aquí, los dos podremos ver el libro― contestó con simpleza ―Empecemos con el primer tema― dijo abriendo el libro ― ¿Cómo debo resolver este problema…?― dijo acercando sus labios al oído del rubio ― "Sen-sei"― le dijo sensualmente al oído provocando un escalofrió que lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Naruto: ―Si lo resuelves tu sola… obtendrás un premio― dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Touka: ―Que bien que ya la respondí…― dijo dejando caer el libro en el piso ― ¿Cuál es mi premio?― preguntó acercando sus labios.

Naruto: ― ¿En serio lo respondiste?― preguntó dudoso ―Si me mientes tendré que darte un castigo―

Touka: ―De cualquier manera yo salgo ganando― dijo juntando sus labios mientras se recostaban en la cama empezando a desnudarse con la ayuda del otro entregándose nuevamente a la pasión y el deseo que sentían en ese momento.

Distrito 20, edificio Aqua.

Mado: ―La lluvia es buena, ¿no les parece?― preguntaba en la cima del edificio mientras contemplaba la ciudad ―Inhibe totalmente sus sentidos. ¿No les parece el clima perfecto para que nosotros trabajemos?―

Amon: ―Según el reporte del distrito 20… hubo un incidente aquí hace tres meses― le dijo su compañero ―.

Sasuke: ―Y bien, ¿para qué nos llamaste?― preguntó el pelinegro parado al lado de Amon junto con la peli rosa ―Tenemos que irnos, debemos dar un informe―

Sakura: ―Tranquilo, Sasuke-Kun― dijo la chica calmando a su compañero ―Yo me encargo de dar el informe―

Sasuke: ―No puedo dejar que lo hagas tu sola, es mi responsabilidad entregarlo personalmente― dijo con seriedad.

Mado: ―Vaya, Sasuke-Kun y Sakura-Kun― dijo viéndolos de reojo ―Los estudiantes del único equipo de tres personas, Orochimaru-Kun y Tsunade-Kun― decía observando por sobre el barandal ― ¿Acaso Jiraiya-Kun no encontró a otro pupilo?―

Amon: ―Jiraiya-San, lo recuerdo― dijo recordando a cierto hombre de cabellera blanca y larga vistiendo de traje con un maletín en la mano ―Si más no recuerdo, fue el compañero de Minato-san después de haberse separado su equipo anterior, ¿acaso el no fue su único discípulo?―

Sasuke: ―No lo fue― dijo acercando su mano al barandal ―Tuvo un segundo discípulo, Naruto Namikaze―

Mado: ―Vaya, no lo sabía―

Amon: ― ¿Namikaze?― preguntó pensativo ―Ese apellido…―.

Sakura: ―Está en lo correcto… ― dijo la chica sacando su celular enseñándoselo a Amon ―Es el primogénito de Minato-San―

Amon: ―Son muy parecidos― dijo observando la foto de Naruto mientras entraba a un local de ramen con Sasuke.

Sasuke: ―Oye, ¿Cuándo tomaste la foto?― preguntó confundido ―A ese lugar solo hemos ido nosotros dos―

Sakura: ―Ham… yo… este…― decía nerviosa recordando cómo había tomado la foto mientras se escondía detrás de un bote de basura.

Mado: ―Déjame ver― dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar con los tres.

Amon: ―Mire, es su viva imagen― dijo entregando el celular.

Mado: ―Mm, es verdad, ¿Cómo conoces a esté chico?― le preguntó a Sasuke.

Sasuke: ―Mi padre era jefe de policía, un día que yo fui a su trabajo, estaba un niño que había quedado huérfano debido a que sus padres habían sido víctimas de un asesino en serie― contaba Sasuke ―Nos hicimos buenos amigos desde entonces, vivió en mi casa durante unas semanas hasta que Jiraiya fue por el―

Mado: ―Ya veo― dijo bajando nuevamente las escaleras.

Amon: ―Y dices que él fue entrenado por Jiraiya-San― dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza ― ¿En qué distrito trabaja? ¿En qué sección…?―

Sasuke: ―El no trabaja en el CCG― dijo interrumpiéndolo ―Se ha negado las veces que lo he tratado de reclutar―

Amon: ―Pero, ¿Por qué?― preguntó confundido ―Si es el hijo de Minato-San, y además estudiante de Jiraiya-San… ¿Por qué no trabaja en el CCG?―

Sasuke: ―No se los motivos, pero él dice que quiere llevar una vida tranquila y terminar sus estudios― dijo apretando el barandal con la mano ―Pero él es fuerte… yo lo sé más que nadie, necesitamos su fuerza―

Sakura: ―Es verdad― dijo entrometiéndose en la conversación ―Tsunade-Sensei me contó que ella vio el entrenamiento que Jiraiya le ponía al rubio cuando solo tenía 9 años, me dijo que varias veces terminaba con unos huesos rotos y que ella misma tenía que curar sus heridas―

Amon: ―Me lo imagino― dijo serio ―Jiraiya-San era muy famoso, todos hablaban sobre su fuerza―

Sasuke: ―El se fue con Jiraiya desde que tenía seis años, estuvo con el por siete años, hasta que él murió―

Amon: ―Ya veo―.

Sasuke: ―Volviendo al tema principal, ¿Por qué nos llamo?― le preguntó a Mado.

Mado: ―No era nada, simplemente quería averiguar algo― dijo observando a todos lados ―Amon-Kun, dijiste algo sobre un incidente hace tres meses…―

Amon: ―Si, se cree que el ghoul comedor compulsivo estuvo en este edificio― decía con seriedad ―Además hay reportes de testigos que aseguran haber visto a Jason a la misma hora―

Mado: ―El comedor compulsivo y Jason ¿uh? (¿Un encuentro entre dos ghouls de clase S?) ― se preguntó ―Quien sabe, pero dudo que estuvieran compartiendo una comida―

Mado abrió los ojos completamente empezando a revisar por todos lados como si presintiera que había una pista importante e ese lugar.

Amon: ― ¿Mado-San?― preguntó al ver el comportamiento d su compañero quien había brincado del barandal y tomado unas pinzas que estaban abajo.

Mado: ―Amon-Kun, ¿ves? te lo dije― dijo ensañándole lo había encontrado ―Si de algo me tengo que quejar sobre la lluvia… ¡Sera que no podre escuchar los gritos de esas escorias!―

* * *

Bueno aquí concluye este capitulo, comenten y denle me gusta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Kaneki había aceptado la oferta que le habían hecho, a partir de ahora trabajaría en Anteiku, así le enseñarían a controlar sus instintos de ghoul, la decisión la tomó debido a su amigo Hide ya que había intentado comerlo unos días atrás.

En estos momentos, Kaneki aprendía como preparar un café siguiendo las instrucciones que le daba el jefe, obviamente su café tenía un sabor diferente debido a la inexperiencia del chico, le explicaron que Anteiku era una cafetería donde podían ir tanto ghouls como humanos ya que ellos trataban de estar en paz con ambos.

Jefe: ―Creo que ya es hora de que ayudes en la cafetería― le dijo a Kaneki.

Kaneki: ―Si― dijo el chico saliendo del cuarto.

Naruto: ―Yho, Kaneki― le habló mientras salía de su habitación con su ropa del trabajo ―Hoy… "haaa~"… empiezas a trabajar― dijo bostezando.

Kaneki: ―Ha, buenos días― saludó inclinando la cabeza ―Sí, espero no ser una molestia―

Naruto: ―Claro que no― dijo sonriendo ampliamente ―Sera menos trabajo para mí―

Kaneki: ―Y-ya veo…― dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca ―Entonces, llevémonos bien―

Naruto: ―Claro…― dijo bajando las escaleras siguiendo a Kaneki ―Así que el viejo te estaba enseñando a preparar café―

Kaneki: ―Sí… pero no puedo compararme con él― dijo mientras abría la puerta ―Hide…― dijo sorprendido al ver a su amigo platicando con Touka ― ¿Qué haces aquí?―.

Hide: ―Oh, Kaneki―

Naruto: ―Yho, Hide… ¿Qué tal tus heridas?― le preguntó mientras levantaba la mano en forma de saludo ―Buenas… Touka― saludó recibiendo una fría mirada provocando un escalofrió en el rubio ―Lo siento… me quede dormido―

Touka: ―Trata de evitar que suceda de nuevo― dijo sonriendo con amabilidad provocando que Naruto se pusiera nervioso ante la mirada confusa de Hide.

Kaneki: ―Hide… ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó curioso.

Hide: ―He venido a darle las gracias a Touka-Chan, por supuesto― dijo mientras sonreía.

Kaneki: ― ¿Las gracias?―

Hide: ―Por ayudarnos cuando sufrimos ese accidente―

Kaneki: ― ¿Eh?― preguntó confundido recibiendo una zancadilla de parte de Touka.

Touka: ―Parece que todavía no se recupera del golpe― dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

Hide: ― ¿Te sientes bien?― preguntó al ver la cara de dolor que tenía su amigo.

Kaneki: ―Oh… umh… si― asintió con la cabeza disimulando su dolor.

Hide: ―Ya veo― dijo restándole importancia ―Escuche que Nishio sigue en el hospital― dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba la mochila ―El hecho de que solo hayamos salido con solo unas heridas es gracias a ti, Touka-Chan―

Touka: ―No es nada― dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

Hide: ―Nos vemos Naruto, Kaneki― dijo despidiéndose.

Naruto: ―Sí, cuídate― se despidió mientras preparaba café.

Kaneki: ―Hasta luego― dijo mientras Hide salía de la cafetería.

Naruto: ― ¿Café?― preguntó ofreciéndole la taza a Kaneki.

Kaneki: ―Otra taza no me caería mal― dijo aceptando con una media sonrisa.

Naruto: ―No hay nada mejor que una taza de café después de una ducha por la mañana― dijo disfrutando de su café.

Kaneki: ―Esta delicioso― dijo bebiendo nuevamente.

Touka: ―Asegúrate que no se entere que eres un ghoul― dijo con seriedad.

Kaneki: ―Eh… si, de acuerdo―

Touka: ―Si en algún momento descubre quienes somos…― dijo con su fría mirada ―Lo matare en ese instante―

Kaneki: ― ¡Eh!... ¡No puedes…!― dijo impactado por la noticia.

Touka: ―Si no quieres que muera, mantén esto en secreto―

Naruto: ―Tan fría cómo siempre― dijo desviando la mirada para no cruzarla con la de ella.

Touka: ―Bienvenido…― dijo volteando a la puerta ya que había sonado la campanita.

¿?: ―Touka-Chan― habló desde la puerta.

Touka: ― ¡Ryoko-San!― dijo exaltada al verla a ella y a su hija todas empapadas debido a que había empezado a llover ―Rápido, traigan unas toallas―

Kaneki: ― ¡Sí!― dijo dirigiéndose a por las toallas.

Naruto: ― (Parece ser que ha pasado algo) ― decía mentalmente.

Touka: ―to… ruto… Naruto―

Naruto: ― ¿Eh?― preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos ―Oh… si perdón―

Touka: ―Prepara algo de café para que se calienten― le dijo mientras ayudaba a que se secaran.

Naruto: ―Si―

Ryoko: ― ¿Y Yoshimura-San?― preguntó mientras secaba el pelo de su hija.

Touka: ―Esta adentro― dijo volteando a ver a Kaneki ― ¡Kaneki, dale una nueva!―

Kaneki: ―Oh, aquí tiene― dijo acercando las toallas.

Ryoko: ―Muchas gracias― dijo mientras aceptaba la toalla.

Naruto: ―Lo lamento pero debo irme― dijo quitándose el delantal.

Touka: ―Oye… espera― dijo deteniéndolo ― ¿Adónde vas?― le preguntó.

Naruto: ―Ven…― dijo acercándose a ella para susurrarle al oído ―Sasuke viene para acá, no quiero dejar que ellas lo vean―

Touka: ―Entiendo, es lo mejor― dijo dejando que Naruto subiera las escaleras para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

Naruto: ―Vamos, las llevare con el anciano― dijo para que lo siguieran.

Mientras tanto, cerca de Anteiku.

Sakura: ― ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?― le preguntó mientras caminaba a su lado con un maletín en su mano izquierda y un paraguas en la derecha.

Sasuke: ―No importa, así no tendrá manera de negarse― dijo con seriedad llegando frente a las escaleras que daban a la cafetería.

Naruto: ― ¡Me voy!― se despidió abriendo la puerta encontrándose con Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke: ―Buenas― dijo viendo a Naruto vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, tenis color blanco, una chamarra naranja y un paraguas en la mano.

Naruto: ―Buenas… ¿están en horas de trabajo?― preguntó al ver que vestían de traje y llevaban sus maletines ―Si están trabajando… ¿Por qué me preguntaste si podía salir?―

Sasuke: ―No te preocupes, vamos― dijo dando la vuelta bajando las escaleras.

Sakura: ―Buenas, Naruto-Kun― saludó la chica.

Naruto: ―Yho…― saludó mientras cerraba la puerta ― ¿Qué tal todo con el cubo de hielo: Sasuke?―

Sakura: ―Jaja… es verdad― dijo bajando las escaleras junto con Naruto.

Naruto: ―Tal vez sea un poco frio pero, cuida de el por favor― pidió amablemente.

Sakura: ―Por supuesto, está en buenas manos― dijo llena de confianza ―Por cierto… me gustaría pedirle algo― dijo en un susurro.

Naruto: ― ¿Mhn?... ¿Qué es?― preguntó curioso.

Sakura: ―Bueno…― dijo alentando el paso junto con el rubio dejando que Sasuke se adelantara ―Veras… me preguntaba si… ¿podrías conseguirme el siguiente volumen de "Icha icha"?― preguntó avergonzada.

Naruto: ―Pero si lo puedes comprar en cualquier librería…― dijo con simpleza.

Sakura: ―Si pero…― dijo sonrojada ―Es que esta en la sección de adultos―

Naruto: ― ¿Y eso qué?― preguntó confundido ―Ya eres mayor de edad, de hecho trabajas en el CCG lo cual es sorprendente para alguien de esa edad―

Sakura: ―No estamos hablando de eso, a mi me da pena entrar en esa sección― dijo avergonzada ―Lo he intentado algunas veces y siento que todos me están mirando cada vez que trato de acerarme―

Naruto: ―Ya veo… no hay problema, yo lo consigo― dijo sonriendo amigablemente ―No te preocupes―

Sakura: ― ¿De verdad?... muchas gracias― le agradecía con alegría.

Naruto: ―Por cierto… ¿adónde vamos?― preguntó mientras Sasuke llamaba un taxi y abría la puerta para que entraran en el ― ¿Vamos tan lejos?― preguntó entrando después de Sakura.

Sakura: ―Pronto lo sabrás― dijo sonriendo nerviosamente desviando la mirada.

Sasuke: ―Calle *****, numero ***― le dijo al chofer.

Chofer: ―Eso es…― dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sasuke ―De acuerdo― dijo arrancando el taxi.

Naruto: ―No sé por qué presiento que están tramando algo― dijo entrecerrando los ojos ―Supongo que no me queda de otra más que averiguar que están tramando―

Unos minutos después, el viaje en taxi había terminado, ahorita mismo los tres bajaban del vehículo, el rubio se sorprendió al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban, era un edificio abandonado, los cristales estaban rotos y estaba rodeado con cinta amarilla de "Prohibido el paso" por todos lados.

Naruto: ―Esto es…― dijo sorprendido ―La anterior estación de policía― dijo volteando a ver al pelinegro.

Sasuke: ―Ven― dijo entrando al edificio quitando la cinta de la entrada ―Hay unas personas que quieren verte―

Naruto: ― ¿Qué le paso a este lugar?― preguntó viendo las paredes quemadas y cuarteadas.

Sasuke: ―Después de que mi padre muriera… Itachi junto con Akatsuki atacaron este lugar…― dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto ―Es normal que no te hayas enterado, tu no habías regresado a la ciudad―

Naruto: ―Ya veo, lo siento― dijo Naruto notando como Sasuke apretaba el puño con furia.

¿?: ―Kukuku, Sasuke-Kun, llegas tarde―

Sasuke: ―Orochimaru― dijo el chico viendo al mencionado parado en la puerta de una habitación.

Naruto: ― ¿Orochimaru?― preguntó al ver al tipo de traje parado frente a ellos.

Orochimaru: ―Tan frio como siempre― dijo riendo con diversión ― ¿Y tú eres?― preguntó viendo al rubio.

¿?: ― ¿Quién diría que harías la estupidez de venir aquí?―

Naruto: ―Esa voz…― dijo volteando levemente la cabeza ensanchando los ojos al ver a una rubia de grandes atributos detrás de él ― ¿Abuela?― preguntó recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza.

¿?: ― ¡Te dije que no me dijeras así!― le gritó mientras una venita se marcaba en su mejilla y su puño palpitaba debido a la fuerza que aplicaba.

Sakura: ― ¡Tsunade-Sama!― gritó la chica corriendo hasta Naruto para revisarle la cabeza, ella era una de las que sabía del dolor de los golpes de su maestra.

Tsunade: ―Mocoso, ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó fríamente al rubio.

Naruto: ―No es de tu incumbencia― dijo tajante recibiendo otro golpe.

Orochimaru: ―Así que este chico es el que Jiraiya entreno― dijo analizando al rubio.

Naruto: ―Y bien… ¿para qué me llamaron?― preguntó con seriedad.

Sasuke: ―Quiero revivir el único equipo de tres personas― dijo viendo a Naruto ―Y quien más que los discípulos de aquellas personas―

Orochimaru: ―Kukuku, así que de eso se trataba― dijo sonriendo de lado ―Solo vine porque quería conocer a Naruto-Kun… nunca pensé que se vería así― dijo analizando al rubio.

Sasuke: ―No era necesario que vinieras― dijo viendo como Orochimaru daba vuelta y se retiraba.

Orochimaru: ―No te preocupes, ya vi lo que tenía que ver― dijo antes de irse.

Naruto: ―Y… ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?― preguntó observando el lugar deteriorado.

Sasuke: ―Este es el escritorio de mi padre― dijo removiendo unos escombros del mueble ―Todo se quemo en aquel entonces incluidos los informes policiales, pero…― decía mientras pateaba el escritorio haciéndolo a un lado pero destruyéndolo debido a la antigüedad del mismo ―… incluso Itachi no sabía―.

Sakura: ― ¿Qué haces, Sasuke-Kun?― preguntó curiosa viendo cómo Sasuke removía dos cuadros de azulejo.

Tsunade: ―Oi, Naruto― le habló en voz baja llamando su atención.

Naruto: ― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó acercándose a la rubia.

Tsunade: ―Sígueme―

Mientras que Sasuke sacaba unas carpetas que había en el hueco que estaba tapado por los azulejos, Sakura lo ayudaba y revisaba las carpetas que contenían algunos de los casos que no habían logrado resolver sorprendiéndose al ver que la mayoría eran supuestamente casos relacionados con ghouls, por otra parte, Tsunade le había hecho una seña a Naruto para que la siguiera para poder platicar a solas.

Tsunade: ― ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?!― le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto: ―Sssh, no hables tan alto― dijo con el dedo índice en sus labios ―Además… eso no es de su incumbencia― dijo desviando la mirada para no verla a los ojos ya que sentía que si lo hacía le podría ir muy mal.

Tsunade: ―Recuerda lo que Jiraiya te…―

Naruto: ―Lo recuerdo perfectamente― dijo interrumpiéndola ―Por eso mismo estoy aquí, debo terminar con todo―

Tsunade: ― ¡Escúchame!― dijo tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa viéndolo con furia ― ¡No olvides lo que Jiraiya hiso por ti!―

Naruto: ―No lo he olvidado― dijo con la mirada oculta por la sombra de su cabello.

Tsunade apretaba más su agarre hasta que poco a poco lo fue aflojando dejando que Naruto pusiera por completo la planta de sus pies en el suelo ya que antes estaba de puntitas debido al agarre de Tsunade.

Tsunade: ―Si eres tan cabeza hueca cómo el no puedo hacer nada más― dijo suspirando en derrota formando media sonrisa ―Pero ahora que estas en la ciudad no podre tratarte como es debido, tendrás que arreglártelas tu solo―

Naruto: ―No te preocupes, ya no saldré lastimado como cuando entrenaba con Jiraiya― dijo sonriendo ampliamente recordando aquellos tiempos.

Sakura: ― ¡Tsunade-Sama!― decía buscando a su mentora ― ¡Tsu…!― quedo callada al ver a los dos rubios tan cerca mientras se sonreían.

Tsunade: ―Oh Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?―

Sakura: ―Tsunade-Sama, Naruto-Kun es muy joven para usted― (¬_¬)

Tsunade: ―Q… no… oye… espera― decía la rubia ―Cómo si yo estuviera interesada en alguien como él― dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto: ―Es cierto que me gustan mayores― dijo para después señalar a Tsunade ―Pero no tanto como para que me duplique la edad-BWAAGHS― dijo recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza.

Sasuke: ―Así que aquí estaban― dijo entrando con un folder en la mano ―Ten―

Naruto: ― ¿Qué es esto?― preguntó recibiendo el folder.

Sasuke: ―Cada vez que mi padre se encontraba con un caso especial debía reportarlo al CCG― explicaba mientras Naruto sacaba los papeles ensanchando los ojos al ver lo que decían ―Pero el siempre tenía un respaldo de esos archivos―

Naruto: ―E-e-esto es…― tartamudeo con los ojos bien abiertos y su pupila dilatada ― ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?― dijo recobrando la compostura volviendo a meter los papeles en el folder.

Sasuke: ― ¿Comprendes por que debemos acabar con ellos?― dijo con el seño fruncido.

Tsunade: ―Oi… Naruto― le habló al ver que permanecía en silencio ― ¿Qué es...?― trató de preguntar viendo al rubio caminar hasta Sasuke.

Naruto: ―Ya lo sabía― dijo azotando el folder en el pecho de Sasuke y continuando con su camino ―Ya te dije… no importa lo que intentes, no me uniré al CCG―

Tsunade: ― ¡¿Qué mierda le enseñaron?!― preguntó molesta poniendo nerviosa a la peli rosa.

Sasuke: ―Los reportes de los asesinatos de sus padres― dijo con naturalidad mientras le entregaba el folder a Tsunade quien empezó a leerlo con detenimiento.

Tsunade: ―Idiotas―dijo leyendo los archivos con fecha del diez de octubre del año XXXX, al principio salían las fotos de dos personas y debajo su nombres, la primera una mujer de cabello rojo de nombre Kushina Uzumaki, la segunda foto pertenecía a un hombre rubio que ella conocía perfectamente, su nombre Minato Namikaze, el reporte indicaba la hora aproximada de la muerte, el lugar y el estado en el que se encontraban los cuerpos de las dos personas fallecidas, al final del reporte había una sección especial indicando que todo parecía haber sido obra de un grupo de ghouls que los habían atacado ya que en el interior de la casa se encontraron varios cuerpos atravesados por algunos quinques, no era extraño ya que se sabía que Minato trabajaba en el CCG y algunos ghouls resentidos pudieron haber sido los causantes de aquellas muertes.

Sakura: ―Te dije que hubiera sido mejor no enseñarle eso a Naruto-Kun― dijo con arrepentimiento por no haberlo detenido.

Sasuke: ―No tenía otra manera para convencerlo, debemos utilizar cualquier método necesario― dijo con algo de arrepentimiento al haberle hecho recordar aquellos malos momentos a su mejor amigo.

Tsunade: ―Sera mejor que los dejes― dijo con los ojos cerrados imaginando como se sentía Naruto en estos momentos ―Naruto le prometió a Jiraiya que no se metería en estos asuntos… de hecho el no tenía que haber venido al distrito 20 por nada del mundo―

Sakura: ― ¿Una promesa?― preguntó curiosa.

Por otro lado, Naruto había salido del viejo edificio con el ceño fruncido, los puños los apretaba con fuerza, estaba enojado, estaba furiosos pero no con Sasuke, consigo mismo, el sabía que todo aquello había pasado por que sus padres lo protegieron mientras que el no hacía nada más que llorar, aun siendo un niño él se sentía culpable por solo haber corrido, tenía un mal sabor de boca al recordar las sonrisas que le dieron sus padres antes de morir, alzó la mirada dejando que el agua callera sobre su cara provocando que se tranquilizara un poco al sentir el agua recorrer por su cabello, era como si el agua se llevara todas su penas, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y continuo con su camino, no le importaba empaparse, más bien le gustaba, caminaba sin rumbo fijo y sin importarle la mirada de las personas que caminaban a un lado de él utilizando un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Una hora había pasado, el rubio simplemente se sentó en una banca mojada, daba igual después de todo no había ninguna prenda de ropa que estuviera seca, las nubes se habían despejado y el sol hacía sus esfuerzos para que su rayos de luz pasaran a través de ellas, Naruto, quien mantenía su mirada en el cielo, fue golpeado por uno de esos rayos en la cara sacándolo de sus pensamientos, dando un suspiro se puso de pie y continuo con su camino.

Después de caminar un rato, Naruto llego a su destino confundiéndose al ver fuera de la cafetería cinco carros negros con cristales polarizados, no le dio mucha importancia y subió por las escaleras, llego frente a la puerta y agacho su mirada ocultándola con la sombra de su cabello, sus ropas aun seguían húmedas pero no le importo y decidió entrar esperando que alguien le diera la bienvenida que nunca llego, en vez de eso, la cafetería se encontraba en completo silencio, detrás de la barra se encontraba Kaneki quien parecía nervioso, cualquiera lo estaría si toda la cafetería se llenara de tipos vestidos de traje negro que usaban lentes, por otro lado, Touka mantenía una mirada tranquila pero siempre alerta a lo que pasara, las mesas estaban ocupadas per estos tipos de traje, todos tenían una taza de café frente a ellos, todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio que había entrado al local siendo detectado gracias al sonido de la campanita que estaba sobre la puerta.

Touka: ―Naruto― le habló esta el ver al rubio mientras debajo de él se formaba un charco de agua.

El rubio permaneció inmóvil en la entrada, aun con la mirada oculta, todos voltearon al fondo del lugar ya que se había oído una silla arrastrándose, al final del lugar había una mesa en la cual solo se encontraban sentadas cuatro personas, una rubia con el pelo atado en cuatro coletas, un hombre con una chamarra negra con el gorro de esta sobre su cabeza, una pelirroja de cabellera larga y un pelirrojo quien había sido quien se había levantado.

Todos observaron como el pelirrojo camino hasta quedar unos metros frente al rubio, ninguno decía nada y ambos tenían la mirada oscura hasta que en los dos se formo una gran sonrisa que provoco que a todos se les erizara la piel a excepción de las tres personas al fondo de la habitación quienes sonreían levemente mientras bebían de su café.

Todos ensancharon su ojos al ver a los dos chicos impulsarse hacía el frente mientras retrocedían su brazo derecho para tomar impulso y golpearse directo en la cara quedando los dos puños en el rostro del otro mientras se empujaban sin ceder un solo centímetro.

Todos los tipos de traje, a excepción de los tres del fondo, de inmediato se pusieron de pie y apuntaron con su arma al rubio.

¿?― ¡No disparen!― gritó el chico de la chamarra mientras se ponía de pie ― ¡No se metan en esto, Gaara lo resolverá!― ordenó para que todos bajaran lentamente sus armas guardándolas dentro de sus sacos y en la cintura de su pantalón.

Touka: ― ¿Q-que pasa?― preguntó confundía mientras que Kaneki simplemente había retrocedido debido a la impresión del sonido que provoco el golpe, los dos estaban más que confundidos, primero llegaron unos tipos raros al local, los atendieron como a cualquier otro pero ellos parecían no querer irse y seguían ordenando cada vez más, no había ningún problema además de que las personas que entraban se retiraban de inmediato al sentir la mirada de todos dirigiéndose a él, después llega Naruto y golpea al que parece ser el líder del grupo.

Naruto / Gaara: ―Jejejeje― los dos rieron por lo bajo mientras quitaban el puño de la cara del otro solamente para tomar impulso provocando que los demás ensancharan los ojos al verlos golpearse nuevamente en el mismo lugar pero con una diferencia, el rubio había salido disparado hacia atrás rompiendo la puerta en el trayecto.

Touka / Kaneki: ― ¡Naruto!― gritaron con preocupación al ver al rubio tirado sobre la puerta.

Gaara: ―Te has vuelto débil― dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al rubio quien se venía sentando colocando su mano derecha en el suelo y su brazo izquierdo sobre la pierna derecha la cual tenía flexionada dejándola a la altura del pecho.

Naruto: ―Solo existe esa explicación― dijo mientras salía sangre de su labio inferior ―Es imposible que tú te volvieras más fuerte― dijo burlón mientras se ponía de pie.

Touka: ― ¡¿Oye Naruto, que…?!― trató de preguntar siendo interrumpida por el sonido de los golpes que se habían dado nuevamente.

Naruto lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Gaara el cual lo recibió de lleno provocando que diera unos pasaos atrás, ampliando su sonrisa le devolvió el golpe que logro conectar ahora en el rostro de Naruto, el rubio golpeo el abdomen del pelirrojo quien había hecho los mismo, cualquier cosa que hicieran se repetía, nadie hacía el intento de bloquear el golpe, si Naruto lo pateaba en el abdomen Gaara recibía el impacto y luego hacía lo mismo, si Gaara golpeaba la mejilla derecha de Naruto el lo recibía y lo golpeaba también en la mejilla derecha, todo esto mientras sonreían y la sangre les escurría desde la frente.

Kaneki: ― ¿Qué está pasando?― preguntó sorprendido, no era el único ya que Touka y los demás miraban con los ojos bien abiertos la pelea de los dos quienes no caían sin importar cuán cortada fuera su respiración.

Naruto/Gaara: ― ¡GHAAAA!― gritaron los dos golpeándose nuevamente en el rostro, parecía ser que la pelea terminaría ya que los dos dejaban caer su peso hacía atrás pero deteniéndose al retroceder su pie quedando inclinados hacia atrás.

¿?: ―Que pelea más varonil― dijo uno de los tipos mientras lo demás asentían.

¿?: ―Nunca había visto a Gaara-Sama pelear de esa manera― de un momento a otro todos habían movido las mesas y las sillas haciéndoles espacio a los dos chicos para que pudieran pelear a gusto.

Todos miraban expectantes, pareciera como si los dos se hubieran desmayado con el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás ya que los dos no se movían y mantenían los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrieron de golpe al miso tiempo.

Naruto/Gaara: ― ¡GHIAAAA!― gritaron nuevamente tomando todo el impulso posible lanzando su cuerpos hacia el frente provocando que se ollera un gran golpe al golpear frente con frente, los dos apretaban los dientes mientras su brazos colgaban al frente y se miraban directamente a los ojos mientras la sangre les escurrió por el espacio entre las cejas manchando su nariz y parte de la cara ― ¡AARGG!― gritaron nuevamente mientras retrocedían sus cuerpo y volviendo a golpear sus frentes provocando que ambos quedaran con los ojos en blanco perdiendo el conocimiento y cayendo de golpe al piso ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás quienes permanecían inmóviles frente a los dos chicos.

Touka: ― ¡Naruto!― gritó sacando a todos de su estupefacción y observaron como la chica colocaba la cabeza del rubio sobre sus piernas.

Todos: ― ¡Gaara-Sama!― gritaron preocupados.

¿?: ―Sabía que esto pasaría si veníamos a ver a Naruto― dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas mientras se acercaba con las otras dos personas.

¿?: ―Bueno, debes reconocer que Gaara parecía divertirse mucho― dijo el de chamarra mirando al pelirrojo tendido en el piso.

¿?: ―Estos dos solo piensan en pelear― dijo la pelirroja acercándose a Gaara con un botiquín en manos ―Por eso venía preparada… esposo idiota― dijo para después voltear a ver al rubio ―Primo idiota― dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación a excepción de los dos anteriores que habían hablado.

Touka/Kaneki: ― ¡¿P-p-primo?!― preguntaron sorprendidos.

¿?: ―Parece ser que no les ha dicho nada― dijo con fastidio ―Bueno, no me extraña tratándose de él―

¿?: ― ¡Le apuntamos al primo de Karin-Sama!― gritó uno con desesperación.

¿?: ― ¡No puede ser!― gritó otro.

¿?: ― ¡Hemos hecho algo terrible!―

¿?: ― ¡Vamos a morir!―

Karin: ― ¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA!― gritó perdiendo los estribos pero callando a todos ―No exageren, después de todo el es un idiota― dijo dirigiendo su mirada al rubio y después a la chica que lo sostenía ―Vaya, parece ser que te molesto lo que dije.

Touka: ―N-no…― dijo forzando una sonrisa mientras una venita se le remarcaba en la mejilla ―Después de todo lo idiota viene de familia― dijo provocando que ahora ella sonriera forzadamente con una venita remarcada en su mejilla.

Karin: ―Jeje, por alguna razón siento que no me caes muy bien que digamos―

Touka: ―El sentimiento es mutuo― dijo sin desviar la mirada, hasta parecía que salían chispas en el medio del lugar.

Naruto/Gaara: ―Hmnm― gimieron mientras abrían los ojos y giraban levemente el rostro para poder verse a la cara y sonreírse como buenos amigos, todos sonrieron al pensar que todo había sido solucionado.

Naruto/Gaara: ― ¡Haaaaa!― gritaron nuevamente levantando su cuerpo y tratando de lanzarse otro golpe.

Touka/Karin: ― ¡Ya fue suficiente! / ¡Ya basta! ― gritaron ambas mientras golpeaban en la cabeza a los dos chicos quienes de inmediato se tranquilizaron.

Kaneki: ― (Parece ser que los tienen controlados) ― dijo mentalmente mientras sonreía forzadamente.

Naruto/Gaara: ―Si― dijeron sentados con la mirada en el suelo.

Touka: ―Y bien… ¿a que han venido?― preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras veía fijamente a la pelirroja.

Karin: ―Asuntos de trabajo― dijo con seriedad colocando su mano derecha en su cintura y flexionando su pierna derecha.

Touka: ― ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?―

Naruto: ―O-o-oi…― tartamudeo levantando la mirada encontrándose con la fría mirada que le brindaba la chica provocando que tragara duro ―E-esto es un asunto mío―

Gaara: ―Vayamos afuera Naruto― dijo poniéndose de pie con una semblante serio.

Naruto: ―De acuerdo― dijo mientras se paraba sin importarle la mirada de Touka.

Gaara: ―Vamos― dijo caminando hasta la puerta, o al menos el lugar donde debería ir la puerta.

Naruto: ―Te sigo― dijo dando media vuelta colocando una mano en el hombro de Touka ―Vuelvo enseguida― dijo para continuar con su camino saliendo del local junto con Gaara.

Touka: ―Así que eres prima de Naruto― dijo analizándola con la mirada.

Karin: ―Somos primos lejanos― contestó con simpleza recordando el día en que conoció a Naruto.

INICIO FLAS BACK.

Residencia Uzumaki, un enorme lugar custodiado por varios guardias, una gran mansión en el centro de todo, varios árboles rodeándola y una gran barda con alambre de púas por encima, se podía apreciar una fuente con varios detalles, varias figuras de animales formadas con los arbustos, un lugar especial donde se estacionaban varios carros negros con polarizados.

Dentro de la mansión varias mujeres vestidas de maid junto a varios hombres vestidos de mayordomos, por los pasillos de la gran mansión caminaba un anciano de pelo y barba largos y de color rojo, vestía una Yukata color gris, todos hacían una reverencia al verlo pasar indicando que él era el jefe del lugar.

Karin: ― ¡Abuelo!― gritó la niña de pelo rojo y anteojos, portaba un vestido color rosa y zapatos del mismo color, se podía notar que se vestía con la ropa más fina que se podía comprar.

Anciano: ― ¡Karin-Chan!― gritó mientras cargaba a la niña de unos diez años ― ¿Te gusto el regalo que te di?―

Karin: ― ¡Si abuelo!― dijo con alegría ― ¡Me ha encantado!―

Anciano: ―Ya veo, me alegra oírlo― dijo sonriendo con cariño mientras continuaba con su camino aun cargando a la niña.

Karin: ―Abuelo, ya bájame― decía avergonzada ―Ya tengo diez años y tú no estás en tu mejor forma como para cargarme―

Anciano: ― ¿Pero qué dices?― preguntó algo deprimido por las palabras de su nieta.

Karin: ―Ya bájame― ordenó para que la bajara.

¿?: ―Señor― dijo uno de los guardias ―Hay dos personas que quieren hablar con usted― dijo mientras el anciano levantaba una ceja.

Anciano: ―De acuerdo, llévenlos a la sala 7, no les quiten los ojos de encima― ordenó poniendo mirada seria.

Karin: ―Abuelo― dijo agarrando el yukata de su abuelo.

Anciano: ―Volveré pronto― dijo dedicándole una sonrisa ―Ve a jugar con Gaara-Kun y sus hermanos―

Karin: ― ¡Sí!― dijo con alegría empezando a correr.

Sala 7.

Anciano: ―Disculpen la espera― dijo entrando a la sala encontrándose a un hombre de pelo blanco sentado en el piso y a un niño rubio con mirada fría sentado a su lado con una caja en sus manos.

¿?: ―No se preocupe― dijo el peliblanco sonriendo mientras bebía de una botella de sake que habían colocado en la mesa frente a ellos.

Anciano: ―Me sorprende que alguien viniera a solicitar una plática conmigo― dijo sentándose frente a ellos ―Nadie tiene el valor de hacerlo, me gustaría saber sus nombres―

¿?: ―Claro, yo soy Jiraiya y el es Naruto― dijo señalando al rubio quien no apartaba la mirada de la caja.

Anciano: ―Es un gusto, ahora me dirán que asunto tienen conmigo― dijo con seriedad.

Jiraiya: ―Vera… este chico tiene algo que darle― dijo volteando a ver al rubio.

Anciano: ― ¿Qué pasa hijo?― le preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa amigable recibiendo una mirada fría que le hizo recordar a cierta persona.

Naruto: ―Me dijeron que le diera esto― dijo abriendo la caja alertando a los que estaban en la sala quienes observaban atentos a cualquier movimiento ―De hecho, tenga― dijo dejando la caja en la mesa frente al anciano ―No he leído nada, pero es lo único por lo que he venido… ¿nos podemos ir?― le preguntó a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: ―Supongo― dijo poniéndose de pie ―Gracias por su atención― dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto para que inclinara la cabeza.

Anciano: ― (¿Qué demonios es esto?) ― se preguntó viendo el montón de cartas en la caja, las saco todas y tomo la primera, era la carta con la fecha más antigua que había, todas las cartas estaban selladas y decidió abrir la que tenía en manos, rompió el borde del sobre y saco una hoja doblada, al desdoblarla cayo una foto provocando que ensanchara los ojos al ver a una mujer pelirroja con un bebe rubio en brazos mientras otra persona de pelo rubio la abrazaba a ella, ambos sonreía felizmente como una familia ― ¡QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO!― gritó llamando la atención de todos y deteniendo el paso de Jiraiya y Naruto quienes estaban a punto de salir.

¿?: ― ¡¿Qué pasa, jefe?!― gritó uno de sus empleados.

Anciano: ― ¡Deténganse!―

Jiraiya: ― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó con calma.

Anciano: ― ¡Niño!― le habló a Naruto ― ¡¿Quién te dio esto?!―

Naruto: ―Mi madre― dijo impactando al anciano quien ensancho los ojos mientras su pupila se dilataba y su labio inferior temblaba.

Anciano: ― ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?― le preguntó manteniendo la calma.

Naruto: ―Kushina Uzumaki, ¿algún problema?― preguntó con mirada fría.

Anciano: ― ¡No juegues conmigo!― le gritó mostrando sus ojos de ghoul provocando que todos hicieran lo mismo.

Jiraiya: ―Parece ser que esto se salió de control― dijo Jiraiya poniéndose en guardia, por si fuera poco no llevaba ningún maletín y Naruto no era tan fuerte como para pelear contra ellos.

Naruto: ―Mi madre me dijo que lo buscara y que usted me ayudaría, "la vida siempre te pondrá piedras en el camino, no las rodees, brinca por encima de ellas hasta que lo intentes, enfrenta tus problemas y sentirás una satisfacción como nunca antes la has sentido"― dijo provocando que ensanchara los ojos al recordar las palabras que él le había dicho a su hija él día en que se fue de la mansión.

Anciano: ―Eso es… dijo leyendo la carta ("Padre, no tengo el valor de enviarte esta carta, espero poder hacerlo algún día, he encontrado a mi alma gemela hace algunos años y del fruto de nuestro amor nació nuestro hijo, es la cosa más linda que he visto, me gustaría que lo conocieras, su nombre es… Naruto… Namikaze… Uzumaki") ― leyó en silencio ―Niño… ¿D-donde está Kushina?―

Al oír la pregunta, Naruto desvío la mirada mientras se mordía el labio y apretaba sus puños aguantando las ganas de llorar hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cabeza levantando la mirada viendo a Jiraiya sonreírle tranquilizándolo.

Jiraiya: ―Lamento decirle que Kushina y Minato, el padre de Naruto… murieron hace cinco años― dijo impactándolo.

Anciano: ―Y-ya veo― dijo colocando su mano en su frente tratando de tranquilizarse mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad ― ¿Y quién es usted?―

Jiraiya: ―Soy el padrino de Naruto, sus padres me lo dejaron encargado― dijo con seriedad mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del rubio y lo juntaba a él.

Anciano: ―Y tu… ¿eres un ghoul?― preguntó con seriedad provocando que Naruto se tensara ya que él sabía que su padrino no lo era.

Jiraiya: ―No― respondió sin titubear.

Naruto: ―Jiraiya…― dijo viendo a su padrino quien permanecía serio viendo al anciano.

Anciano: ―Entiendo…― dijo viendo a su gente ― ¡Aparten a mi nieto de ese hombre!― gritó para que de inmediato todos agarraran a Jiraiya y a Naruto para separarlos.

Naruto: ― ¡NO! ¡SUELTENME!― gritaba tratando de soltarse.

Jiraiya: ―Naruto…― le habló con tranquilidad ―Aquí estarás mejor―

Naruto: ― ¡Jiraiya!― gritó cerrando los ojos.

Todo paso en unos instantes, Naruto veía como Jiraiya era sometido por los demás mientras el anciano les daba órdenes, el gritó con todas sus fuerza y cerro sus ojos para que de un momento a otro no sintiera que alguien lo estuviera reteniendo, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con las miradas de todos quienes lo veían con estupefacción.

Naruto: ― (¿Qué…?) ― se preguntó sintiendo que algo liquido capia sobre su mejilla limpiándose con la mano ensanchando los ojos al ver que lo que había caído era sangre, giro levemente su cabeza y quedo estático al ver a las personas que trataban de retenerlo, todos estaban en el piso con sus cuerpos partidos en pedazos, eran cortes limpios, la pared y parte del techo estaban salpicados con sangre que goteaba hasta el piso ― ¡HAAAAA!― gritó dejándose caer mientras retrocedía sintiendo que su mano se humedecía notando como su mano estaba en un charco de sangre.

Jiraiya: ― ¡Naruto!― gritó zafándose de su agarre y corriendo hasta Naruto tapando sus ojos con su mano para que no viera la sangre ―Tranquilízate―

Anciano: ―O-oye― le habló.

Jiraiya: ―No debí haberlo traído― dijo reprimiéndose por la idiotez que había cometido ―Creí que sería buena idea dejarlo con usted… pero me equivoque―

Anciano: ― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó confundido al ver a Naruto temblando.

Jiraiya: ―Parece ser que quedo inconsciente…― dijo quitando la mano de los ojos del rubio notando que estaba inconsciente ―Naruto vio morir a sus padres frente a él…― dijo con mirada triste.

Anciano: ―Parece ser que te tiene confianza― dijo observando al rubio ―Parece ser que cometí una estupidez― dijo observando los cuerpos mutilados ―Lo lamento―

Jiraiya: ―Parece ser que le hemos causado problemas… yo me disculpo― dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Anciano: ―Ven conmigo y trae a Naruto…― dijo colocándose frente a sus subordinados ―Denles un entierro digno―

Todos: ― ¡Sí!― dijeron siguiendo con la mirada a Jiraiya quien cargaba a Naruto manchado de sangre.

En una habitación.

Anciano: ―Limpien todo rastro de sangre del cuerpo del chico― ordenó a tres chicas quienes hicieron una reverencia y tomaron al rubio de los brazos de Jiraiya quien sonreía como un idiota.

Jiraiya: ―Yo también estoy manchado de sangre― dijo sonriendo pervertidamente.

Anciano: ―Aquí tiene unos pañuelos para que se limpie y ahí está un lavabo―

Jiraiya: ―No… pero… yo…― decía señalando a las chicas que se habían llevado al rubio.

Anciano: ―Ahora dígame todo― dijo con seriedad.

30 minutos después.

Jiraiya: ―Desde entonces he estado entrenando a Naruto para que pueda defenderse― terminó de contar.

Anciano: ―Comprendo…― dijo pensativo después de escuchar lo que Jiraiya le había contado.

Naruto: ― ¡HAAAA!― salió corriendo con de la habitación con una toalla tapando su masculinidad ― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!―

Maid 1: ― ¡Espere!― gritó la chica corriendo detrás de Naruto con unos bóxers en sus manos.

Maid 2: ― ¡No corra!― gritó la otra chica mientras llevaba un pantalón en manos.

Maid 3: ― ¡Solo lo vestiremos!― gritó la tercera lanzándose al rubio cayendo encima de él.

Naruto: ― ¡Haaa! ¡Suéltenme!― gritó mientras trataba de apartar a la chica con su mano izquierda ya que con la derecha trataba de cubrirse.

Karin: ― ¡Abuelo!― entró la niña quedando de pie al ver a los dos mayores con un gran sonrojo mientras un hilo de sangre escurría de su nariz y a las tres chicas encima de un rubio quien estaba desnudo y trataba de separarlas con su mano en uno de los pechos de una maid ― ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?― se preguntó al ver tal escena.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

* * *

Karin: ― ¡Abuelo!― entró la niña quedando de pie al ver a los dos mayores con un gran sonrojo mientras un hilo de sangre escurría de su nariz y a las tres chicas encima de un rubio quien estaba desnudo y trataba de separarlas con su mano en uno de los pechos de una maid ― ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?― se preguntó al ver tal escena.

Naruto: ― ¡Haaa!― gritaba tratando de separarlas ― ¡Quítense de una vez!― decía empujando a la chica sin saber donde colocaba su mano, eso no le importaba ahora, lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz, el ya se podía vestir solo ― ¡Jiraiya… ayúdame!―

Jiraiya: ―Ya voy…― dijo sonriendo como un pervertido mientras meneaba sus dedos simulando tener un busto frente a él ―Enseguida te ayudo con una―

Anciano: ―No hay duda de que es mi nieto― dijo con su puño en alto ―Los Uzumaki siempre estábamos rodeados de mujeres― decía con orgullo.

Karin: ―T-t-t-tu… ¡¿TU NIETO?!― gritó sorprendida al ver al rubio quien seguía forcejeando.

Maid 1: ―Tranquilícese… solo lo vestiremos― decía la chica sin importarle donde tenía su mano Naruto.

Maid 2: ―No se resista― decía tratando de quitarle la toalla.

Maid 3: ―Deje de quejarse― le decía mientras le metía la camisa por la cabeza ―Esto sin duda se verá bien en usted―

Naruto: ― ¡ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA!― les gritó con desesperación.

Karin: ― ¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA!― gritó la niña llamando la atención de todos.

Anciano: ―Karin… ¿Chan?― preguntó sorprendido al ver a su "pequeña" y "dulce" nieta utilizar ese tipo de vocabulario.

Karin: ― ¡Exijo una explicación!― gritó exasperada ― ¡Primero, dejen al chico de una vez!― les dijo a las tres chicas quienes obedecieron de inmediato ― ¡Segundo, ve a ponerte algo de ropa!―

Naruto: ― ¡Gracias!― gritó mientras le arrebataba los bóxers a la maid y cubriéndose bien con la toalla para caminar en dirección a la habitación ― ¡NO ME SIGAN!― les gritó a las tres chicas que iban detrás de él ― ¡Y ustedes denme eso!― les dijo arrebatándoles los pantalones y la camisa ― ¡No entren!― gritó azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Anciano: ―Tiene el mismo carácter que su madre― dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Karin: ―Abuelo…― habló con voz fría ― ¿Qué está pasando aquí?―

Anciano: ―Mm, ¿Cómo te lo explico?― se preguntó mientas acariciaba su barba ―El es tu… es tu primo― dijo sin rodeos sorprendiendo a la chica por tal revelación.

Karin: ―Mi primo― dijo analizando la situación ―Creí que yo era tu única nieta―

Anciano: ―Pues no, de hecho yo tampoco sabía sobre el― dijo dirigiendo su mirada a las cartas sobre la mesa acercándose a leer la próxima ― ("Ha pasado un mes desde que el pequeño Naruto nació, todo se ha vuelto más difícil y cansado, lo único que nos reconforta es ver a nuestro pequeño hijo dormir tranquilamente, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí para que lo cargaras, jeje, es muy inquieto al igual que su abuelo") ― leía en silencio esbozando una leve sonrisa ― ("Lamento no haberte presentado a mi esposo ni haberte avisado sobre mi compromiso pero tenía miedo de tu reacción, Minato-Kun es un buen hombre y siempre está al pendiente de nosotros, espero que algún día los conozcas, a tu yerno y tu nieto") ― terminó de leer encontrando una foto en la que Minato sostenía en brazos a Naruto y lo miraba con ternura mientras sonreía.

Karin: ―Abuelo― le habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos ― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó viendo la foto que sostenía.

Jiraiya: ―Una foto de Minato― dijo de pie detrás de ellos ―Es el esposo de Kushina y el padre de Naruto―

Karin: ―Ooh, son muy parecidos― dijo en sorpresa mientras le arrebataba la foto a su abuelo.

Naruto: ―Rayos, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?― preguntó mientras salía de la habitación y se paraba frente a las tres chicas que lo habían visto desnudo ―No tenían por qué hacer eso―

Jiraiya: ―Oh, Naruto, veo que estas mejor― dijo acercándose a su pupilo con una gran sonrisa colocando su mano en su hombro.

Naruto: ― ¡No me vengas con esas!― le gritó enfurecido ― ¡No me ayudaste cuando te lo pedí!―

Jiraiya: ― ¡Yo debía haberme molestado!― le gritó eufórico confundiendo al rubio ― ¡Tenias a tres hermosas chicas encima de ti mientras estabas desnudo, cualquiera hubiera querido estar en tu lugar!―

Naruto: ― ¡Deja de decir estupideces!― dijo avergonzado viendo disimuladamente a las tres chicas quienes estaban paradas detrás de él manteniendo una postura firme y mirada seria.

Jiraiya: ―Entiende Naruto, debes aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida― decía colocando ambas manos en los hombros del rubio ―Después te arrepentirás de no haberlas aprovechado― dijo con seriedad mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Naruto: ―Es un buen consejo, pero viniendo de ti puedo notar que te refieres a alguna cosa pervertida― (¬_¬) dijo con indiferencia ― ¿Ya nos podemos ir?―

Jiraiya: ―Eso me gustaría, pero…― dijo volteando a ver al anciano ―No creo que podamos―

Naruto: ― ¿Qué haremos?― preguntó mirando a todas las salidas disponibles desde las puertas hasta las ventanas.

Anciano: ―No pienso intentar nada contra ustedes― dijo llamando la atención de los dos ―He comprendido que Naruto-Kun tiene un gran afecto por usted― dijo dirigiéndose a Jiraiya ―Pero aun así, debe comprender que no podemos confiar en usted―

Jiraiya: ―Comprendo perfectamente, solo me basta con que Naruto pueda…― fue interrumpido por Naruto quien lo golpeo levemente en el pecho con la palma de su mano.

Naruto: ―Así cómo usted no puede confiar en Jiraiya… yo no puedo confiar en ninguno de ustedes― dijo sorprendiendo a todos pero incluso más al propio Jiraiya quien no se esperaba las palabras de su ahijado.

Anciano: ―Jejeje, les propongo algo…― dijo mirando a los dos ―Pueden quedarse un tiempo en este lugar si así lo desean, tratemos de conocernos mejor―

Naruto: ―Jiraiya…― le habló viéndolo seriamente ― ¿Qué opinas?―

Jiraiya: ―Esto no es algo que yo deba elegir― dijo mirándolo con seriedad ―Debes empezar a tomar tus propias decisiones― dijo con seriedad para luego cruzar su brazo por el cuello del rubio y sonreír ampliamente ―Pero recuerda que pase lo que pase debes tomar responsabilidad de tus actos y caminar siempre con la mirada al frente―

Naruto: ―Sí― dijo sonriendo alegremente ―Me gustaría aceptar su oferta, pero solo será por un corto periodo de tiempo, tenemos asuntos que resolver y tengo que entrenar más―

Anciano: ―Me alegra que aceptaran― dijo poniéndose de pie ―Síganme, los dirigiré a sus habitación para que se instalen y puedan descansar un rato―

Jiraiya: ―De acuerdo― dijo siguiéndolo pero sin despegar la mirada de las maids a las cuales ni siquiera parecía importarles.

Karin: ―Abuelo― dijo en voz baja pegada a la yukata de su abuelo.

Anciano: ―Por cierto, Naruto-Kun― le habló al rubio captando su atención ―Ella es mi nieta, su nombre es Karin Uzumaki, ustedes son primos―

Naruto: ―Oh, ya veo― dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la chica ―Buenas― saludo con normalidad.

Karin: ―Es un gusto conocerlo― le dijo con respeto, ella había aprendido cómo debía saludar a los demás ya que venía de una familia prestigiosa y por lo tanto probablemente conocería a gente importante.

Anciano: ―Ella es hija de la hermana menor de Kushina― dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza ― ¿No es muy linda?― preguntó avergonzándola.

Naruto: ―Siempre quise ser pelirrojo como mi madre― dijo acercándose a ella poniéndola nerviosa al sentir que su mirada se posaba en ella, más específicamente en su cabello.

Karin: ―Por lo normal todos los Uzumaki tenemos el cabello rojo, pero tú lo tienes rubio al igual que tu padre― dijo analizando a Naruto.

Naruto: ― ¿Cómo sabes que mi padre tenía el cabello rubio?― preguntó confundido ya que no recordaba haber dado esa información.

Karin: ―Bueno…― decía sacando una foto desde la manga de su vestido ―Vi esta foto― dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Naruto: ―No había visto esa foto― dijo arrebatándosela de la mano ― ¿Dónde la conseguiste?―

Karin: ―La tenía mi abuelo, estaba en una de las cartas de la caja― dijo señalando la caja que llevaba el anciano.

Jiraiya: ―Así que… ¿te gusta este lugar?― le preguntó a Naruto quien volteo a todos lados para ver mejor el lugar ―La verdad… es muy grande, siento que me podría perder―

Karin: ―Jajá, es verdad, nuestra casa es muy grande― decía con orgullo.

¿?: ― ¡Oi, Karin!― le gritó una chica de su edad, caminaba con delicadeza mientras utilizaba un abanico para echarse aire y refrescarse ― ¿Dónde has estado?―

¿?: ―Gaara nos está buscando, escóndete rápido― dijo el chico que caminaba a su lado ―Oh, ¿Quién es él?― preguntó llegando frente a Naruto.

Karin: ―El es Naruto― dijo señalando al rubio.

Naruto: ―Buenas― saludó levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

Karin: ―El es Kankuro y ella Temari― dijo señalando a los dos chicos.

Temari: ―Es un gusto― dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Kankuro: ―Buenas― dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras levantaba la mano.

Anciano: ― ¿Por qué no van a jugar?― preguntó a los menores mientras le sonreían ampliamente pero recibiendo una mirada fría de parte del rubio.

Kankuro: ― ¡Si, vamos!― dijo con emoción, no había muchas oportunidades en las que pudieran conocer a niños con los que pueda jugar y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

Anciano: ―Descuida no le hare nada a Jiraiya― dijo deduciendo lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

Jiraiya: ―Anda, ve a jugar― dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza del rubio ―Estaré bien―

Naruto: ―De acuerdo― dijo cambiando su semblante serio a uno más relajado ―Espero que cumplas con tu palabra― dijo viéndolo con severidad provocando que un sudor frio le recorriera la espalda.

Anciano: ― (Tenia tiempo que no recibía ese tipo de miradas) ―dijo mentalmente mientras seguía a los cuatro menores con la mirada.

Karin: ― ¡Vamos!― dijo entusiasmada tomando la mano del rubio y empezando a correr junto con los demás.

Anciano: ―Ahora…― dijo mirando con seriedad a Jiraiya ―Cuéntame todo lo que sucedió―

Jiraiya: ―Eso pensaba hacer― dijo caminando al lado de él hasta llegar a una sala donde no había nada más que una pequeña mesa y dos sillones a los lados ―De acuerdo…― dijo sentándose en el sillón frente al anciano quedando la mesa entre ellos.

Anciano: ―Primero dime quien eres tú y quien era Minato― dijo tajante.

Jiraiya: ―Uf, mi nombre es Jiraiya, trabajaba en el CCG…― dijo sorprendiendo al anciano ―… hasta que me entere que Naruto se había quedado solo―

Anciano: ―Así que trabajas para el CCG― dijo con algo de molestia ― ¿Qué planeas con Naruto?―

Jiraiya: ―Yo supe desde un principio que Naruto era un ghoul, aun así yo daría mi vida por el cómo su padrino que soy― dijo con seriedad ―Y mataría a cualquiera que quisiera dañarlo― dijo liberando su instinto asesino ―He cuidado de él y lo he entrenado durante todo este tiempo, no creo poder cuidar de el por mucho tiempo más… por eso lo he traído―

Anciano: ―Espero que entiendas que me es muy difícil el poder creerte… pero no puedo hacer más, parece ser que Naruto te aprecia mucho, ¿el sabe en lo que trabajabas?―

Jiraiya: ―Así es, se lo dije desde el primer día en que me lo lleve― dijo recordando la expresión en el rostro de aquel chico, un rostro inexpresivo con la mirada perdida ―Yo le dije: "Entiende que mi trabajo consiste en matar ghouls, en cualquier momento te podría cortar el cuello para deshacerme de una futura amenaza"… ¿quiere saber cuál fue su respuesta?― preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Anciano: ―Por supuesto― dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Jiraiya: ―El dijo: "Hazlo de una vez o no tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo después"― dijo sorprendiendo al anciano ―Jajajaja, yo puse la misma cara que usted cuando me lo dijo, pero hubo algo en sus ojos que me llamó la atención, no sé qué, pero me dio curiosidad por ver lo que ese chico hará en el futuro, tal vez ponga todo de cabeza― dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Anciano: ―Cuéntame sobre Minato―

Jiraiya: ―Mm, Minato eh…― dijo sonriendo melancólicamente ―Fue un joven muy… ¿cómo decirlo?... era alguien que se preocupaba por los demás y siempre estaba atento a todo, era muy inteligente…―

Anciano: ―Ve directo al punto― dijo interrumpiéndolo ― ¿Qué era él?―

Jiraiya: ―Eso es algo que no le puedo decir― dijo sonriendo de lado ―De hecho, ni yo mismo lo sé, el era muy inteligente y sabía ocultar bien las cosas… todos estaban seguros de que era un humano… pero nadie lo sabe… incluso también trabajó en el CCG―

Anciano: ―Mi hija siempre se metía en problemas― decía mientras se tallaba la cara con algo de fastidio ―Supongo que encontrare las respuestas a mis preguntas con esto― dijo viendo la caja con cartas.

Mientras tanto, Naruto era jalado del brazo por su prima Karin mientras los otros dos niños los seguían, el rubio ya parecía fastidiado, no paraban de correr por los pasillos, podría jurar que habían pasado por el mismo lugar varias veces ya que veía la misma pintura rara colgada en la pared.

Karin: ― ¿Dónde está Gaara?― preguntó deteniendo su camino.

Temari: ―No lo sé― dijo volteando a todos lados ―Se supone que el debe buscarnos a nosotros pero ahora nosotros lo estamos buscando a él―

Kankuro: ―Debe estar en el dojo… siempre va a buscar pelea cuando no tiene nada que hacer― dijo el chico mientras pensaba los posibles lugares en el que su hermano estaría.

Naruto: ― (Que molesto) ― dijo mentalmente mientras observaba a los tres chicos.

Karin: ―Enserio, solo piensa en buscar pelea― dijo con fastidio continuando con su camino jalando a Naruto del brazo quien no pudo hacer más que seguirla.

En el dojo.

¿?: ― ¡Sorprendente Gaara-Sama!― se oyó a un par de personas quienes vestían de blanco con una cinta negra atada a su cintura.

El chico pelirrojo había sometido a alguien que le duplicaba la edad, todos aplaudieron y vitoreaban por la victoria del pequeño chico que no había sido derrotado por ninguno de los que se había enfrentado pero eso parecía molestarlo ya que tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba con los brazos cruzados viendo con molestia a todos quienes le sonreían y seguían felicitando al niño pelirrojo.

Gaara: ― ¡No jueguen conmigo!― gritó deteniendo los vítores ― ¡Ninguno de ustedes está peleando seriamente conmigo!― gritó mientras los señalaba ― ¡Así no podre volverme más fuerte, necesito que me ataquen con intensiones de hacerme daño!―

Lo que decía Gaara era verdad y todos estaban consientes de ello, ninguno empleaba mucha fuerza con él debido a que temían el lastimarlo ya que si lo hacían podrían perder su trabajo o incluso su vida, por eso mismo se enfocaban más en felicitarlo que en entrenarlo ya que ninguno se atrevía a golpearlo.

Kankuro: ―Se los dije― dijo mientras llegaba junto con los demás.

Temari: ―Tenemos un hermano menor algo idiota― dijo negando con la cabeza.

Karin: ― ¿Los hombres solo piensan en pelear?― preguntó con fastidio mientras flexionaba la pierna derecha colocando su mano derecha en su cadera ―Son unos idiotas―

Naruto: ―Interesante― dijo Naruto llamando su atención ― ¡OI~!― le gritó levantando la mano.

Gaara: ― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó volteando a ver al rubio que agitaba su brazo para llamar su atención.

Naruto: ― ¡Oye tu, el niño de las ojeras!― gritó sacando una risa en los otros tres quienes la escondieron detrás de su mano para evitar que Gaara los viera mientras que Gaara tenía la mirada ensombrecida.

Gaara: ― ¿Quién eres?― preguntó con voz fría.

Naruto: ―Yho, "My name is Naruto"― dijo con acento caminando hacía el chico ante la mirada confundida de los demás ― "What is your name?"―

Gaara: ― "Hello, my name is Gaara. What are you doing here? Why are you here? ― preguntó hablando en idioma extranjero a la perfección dejando a Naruto cómo un idiota.

Naruto: ―Oh, lo lamento, no comprendo lo que dices― dijo avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada y rascaba su nuca mientras todos lo veían con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Gaara: ―Hola, mi nombre es Gaara. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?― le preguntó nuevamente.

Naruto: ―Ah… hola― dijo recobrando la compostura.

Karin: ―Es un completo idiota― dijo viendo a Naruto tratando de entablar conversación con el pelirrojo quien le dirigía unas miradas de muerte.

Temari: ―Nunca había visto a Gaara tan molesto― dijo viendo como el rubio conversaba alegremente y Gaara fruncía cada vez más el ceño.

Kankuro: ―Lo golpeó― (¬_¬) dijo con indiferencia señalando a Gaara quien había golpeado en el rostro al rubio el cual no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar recibiendo el impacto en la mejilla dando un paso atrás.

Gaara: ―Probare mi existencia contigo― dijo parándose firmemente ―Ven― dijo provocando al rubio haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

Naruto: ―Bastardo― dijo sonriendo de lado colocándose en pose de pelea ―Mejor ven tu―

Gaara dio un paso y lanzando un fuerte golpe a Naruto en dirección a la cara mientras que Naruto simplemente lo esquivó y tomó el brazo del chico dando media vuelta dándole la espalda y jalando su brazo girando su cuerpo azotando a Gaara en el piso colocando su pie en su pecho mientras seguía sosteniendo su brazo.

Naruto: ― ¿Es todo?― preguntó burlón al chico quien no creía lo que había pasado, de un momento a otro ya estaba en el piso a merced del rubio.

Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos, era obvio que ninguno de ellos utilizaba todo su potencial al pelear con Gaara y sabían que podrían derrotarlo, pero aun así, todos sabían que Gaara era más fuerte que los niños de su edad y por mucho.

Por otro lado, los hermanos de Gaara tenían media sonrisa, no podían negar que disfrutaron ver a su hermano siendo sometido, después de todo ellos habían intentado vencerlo un par de veces sin poder lograrlo y aunque no estaban satisfechos por no derrotarlo sintieron una leve emoción al verlo perder contra el rubio.

Karin: ― ¡Gaara-Kun!― dijo con sorpresa de ver a su amor platónico en el suelo.

Como si el gritó de la chica lo despertara, Gaara tomó con su brazo libre la pierna de Naruto y pateó su abdomen liberando su brazo ya que Naruto retrocedió por el impacto dándole una oportunidad para ponerse de pie.

Gaara: ―Esto se pudo interesante― dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Naruto recobró la compostura viendo como Gaara corrió hacía el lanzando varios golpes, ladeó su cuerpo de un lado a otro esquivando los golpes agachándose al ver una patada dirigida a su cabeza y girando en el piso pateando el pie libre del pelirrojo provocando que este callera al piso, de inmediato lanzó un golpe descendente que azoto en el piso ya que Gaara rodó para evitarlo.

Ahora fue Naruto quien se acercó aprovechando que Gaara apenas se ponía de pie y tenía la guardia baja, dando un brinco se lanzó con el pie derecho por delante pateando el abdomen del chico quien de inmediato llevó sus manos al área afectada mientras que Naruto, al poner un pie, en el piso giró sobre su eje dirigiendo su talón al rostro del chico quien tenía el cuerpo inclinado al frente ya que se sobaba el abdomen.

Naruto: ― (No puedo detenerme) ― dijo mentalmente tratando de detenerse al ver que Gaara estaba descuidado y recibiría el impacto de lleno ensanchando los ojos al no sentir nada y ver al pelirrojo que se había agachado y pateando el pie que mantenía en el piso provocó que Naruto callera evitando chocar contra el piso al poner una mano en él deteniendo su caída pero recibiendo un golpe de talón en el abdomen que apenas y pudo bloquear con su brazo libre minimizando el daño pero azotando contra el piso.

Gaara jadeaba viendo a Naruto en el piso mientras sostenía su pie evitando que se pudiera mover y sonriendo nerviosamente al sentir como el rubio apretaba su agarre y dirigía una patada a su abdomen que no pudo esquivar.

Gaara: ― (S-siento dolor) ― dijo mentalmente mientras jadeaba y se dejaba caer de sentón tratando de recuperarse.

Naruto: ― ¿Fue todo?― preguntó parándose frente a Gaara.

Anciano: ― ¡OHOHOHOHO!― rió fuertemente asustando a los tres chicos quienes voltearon de inmediato viendo al anciano llegando junto con Jiraiya ―Se nota que lo entrenaste bien― le dijo al peli blanco.

Jiraiya: ―Aun le falta mucho― dijo sonriendo de lado viendo al rubio quien le ofrecía una mano al pelirrojo para ayudarlo a levantarse ―Le falta mucho― dijo con rostro serio.

Karin: ― ¿Abuelo, viste eso?― le preguntó ―Naruto es más fuerte que Gaara―

Temari: ―Bueno, mi hermano no lo hizo mal― dijo defendiendo a su pequeño hermano.

Kankuro: ―Es verdad, Gaara le dio pelea al rubio― dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Jiraiya: ― ¿También es un Uzumaki?― preguntó señalando a Gaara quien recibía la ayuda de Naruto muy a regaña dientes.

Anciano: ―No, nuestras familias se juntaran dentro de poco, es el prometido de Karin-Chan― respondió avergonzando a la chica.

Jiraiya: ―Ya veo―

Naruto: ―Oh Jiraiya― le habló llegando con las manos en su nuca ― ¿No pasó nada?―

Jiraiya: ―Descuida, todo bien― respondió sonriendo amigablemente.

Karin: ―Gaara-Kun, ¿estás bien?― preguntó al chico que caminaba al lado de Naruto mientras sobaba su hombro.

Gaara: ―Sí, estoy bien― dijo tronando su cuello.

Kankuro: ―Vaya Gaara, te patearon el trasero― dijo burlándose de su hermano menor el cual le dirigió un fría mirada de muerte

Gaara: ―No estaba peleando en serio―

Naruto: ―El tiene razón― dijo llamando la atención ―Creo que pesque un refriado… por eso no pelee enserio―

Gaara: ― ¡No me refería a ti!― dijo molesto ―Yo soy el que no peleo enserio―

Naruto: ―Ah, ya veo ya veo― dijo sonriendo ampliamente ― ¡Jiraiya, quiero comer ramen!― dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Jiraiya: ― ¿¡Y dónde demonios te conseguiré ramen!?― preguntó al chico quien lo ignoraba por completo.

Anciano: ― ¿El puede comer ramen?― preguntó a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: ―El ramen es fideos y agua― dijo mientras metía la mano en su bolsa y sacaba un frasco tubular ―Con esto le cambia el sabor― dijo entregando el frasco.

Anciano: ―Que es esto― dijo sacando una de las pequeñas bolas del frasco ―Ya veo― dijo metiéndose una a la boca ―Con esto le cambia el sabor a los fideos… bien pesado― dijo masticando.

Jiraiya: ―No se las acabe― dijo arrebatándole el frasco ―No tenemos muchas y la persona que las hace por lo normal siempre termina golpeándonos―

Anciano: ―E-entiendo― dijo con una gota resbalando por su nuca al ver a Jiraiya y a Naruto tensarse ante la mención de dicha persona.

Jiraiya: ―Bueno, por ese motivo siempre anda comiendo ramen, así evitamos sospechas― dijo tapando el frasco.

Naruto: ―Oye Jiraiya, tengo hambre― dijo nuevamente.

Anciano: ―Vayan a su habitación, hare que les manden comida para los dos, traten de mantener un perfil bajo, no salgan de su habitación por nada del mundo― dijo con seriedad.

Jiraiya: ―Entendido― dijo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio ― ¿Lo entendiste?―

Naruto: ―Sí-sí― dijo sin tomarle importancia mientras daba un bostezo ―Solo vamos, quiero dormir un poco―

Jiraiya: ― ¡Dijiste que tenias hambre!― le dijo con fastidio al rubio quien caminaba con pereza.

Naruto: ―Sí, eso también― dijo levantando la mano sobre su hombro ―Despiértame cuando esté lista la cena―

Jiraiya: ―Lamento la actitud de mi ahijado― se disculpó para después correr hacía el rubio golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Naruto: ― ¡Ah, oye!― gritó sobándose la cabeza ― ¡¿Qué te pasa?!―

Jiraiya: ― ¡Deja esa actitud, compórtate cómo es debido!― le gritaba empezando a discutir con el chico quien también le respondía elevando el tono de voz llamando la atención de todas las personas.

Anciano: ―Tal parece que es imposible que mantengan un perfil bajo― dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca viéndolos discutir.

Gaara: ― ¿Quiénes son?― preguntó a sus hermanos quienes veían al rubio peleando con el peliblanco.

Karin: ―Es mi primo― dijo sorprendiendo a Gaara ―O al menos eso dice mi abuelo―

Gaara: ― ¿Así que se quedara a vivir aquí?― preguntó con curiosidad.

Karin: ―Por un tiempo― respondió al chico ―Como sea, vamos a jugar― dijo tomando su mano empezando a correr junto con los demás.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Karin: ―Somos primos lejanos― dijo sonriendo de lado ―Y tu… ¿Quién eres?― preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Touka: ―Hm, la novia de Naruto― dijo con naturalidad.

Karin: ―Ah sí― dijo sin tomarle importancia ―Así que tu eres la segunda novia de Naruto―.

Touka: ― ¿Segunda novia?― preguntó confundida.

Karin: ―Sí, Temari fue su primera novia― dijo señalando a la chica.

Temari: ―Tal vez― dijo alzando los hombros sonriendo levemente.

Touka: ―Mm, ya veo― dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Karin: ―Es una lástima, Temari venia para poder reconquistar a Naruto pero parce ser que ya no podrá hacerlo― dijo suspirando en decepción.

Temari: ― ¿Pero qué dices?― preguntó sonriendo pícaramente ―Todavía puedo lograrlo―

Kaneki: ― (Que situación más incomoda) ― dijo mentalmente mientras retrocedía al igual que los demás al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Fuera de Anteiku.

Naruto: ― ¿Cómo me encontraron?― preguntó mientras Gaara abría la puerta de su auto.

Gaara: ―Tu sabes la influencia de tu familia― dijo sacando un sobre ―Encontramos el testamento que había escondido tu abuelo antes de morir―

Naruto: ―Mm, ¿y eso qué?― preguntó sin importancia.

Gaara: ― ¿No quieres saber lo que dice?―

Naruto: ―No, no es de mi incumbencia― dijo viendo el rostro serio de Gaara ―De acuerdo― dijo con fastidio.

Gaara: ―Todos los que estuvieron con nosotros eran nuestros enemigos― dijo confundiendo al rubio.

Naruto: ―No lo comprendo del todo, ¿A qué te refieres con "todos eran nuestros enemigos"?―

Gaara: ―A pesar de que tu abuelo les dio un lugar donde vivir sin que pertenecieran al clan Uzumaki, ellos nos traicionaron― dijo impactando a Naruto ―Poco después de que te fueras empezaron a haber casos de asesinatos dentro del clan, y hasta hace un par de meses ocurrió la revuelta, muchos murieron… solo quedaron unos pocos quienes lograron escapar― decía mientras Naruto leía el testamento.

Naruto: ―Tal parece que el viejo sabía sobre esto― dijo guardando el testamento ―Entonces… ¿a qué viniste?―

Gaara: ―Yo respeté mucho a tu abuelo, y también he llegado a respetarte a ti― decía confundiendo al rubio ―Por eso he venido a aceptar mi castigo― dijo inclinándose levemente ―Cuarto sucesor del clan Uzumaki―

Naruto: ―No he aceptado ser el sucesor, y no pienso serlo solo porque el viejo lo escribió en un pedazo de papel― dijo con fastidio ―Tu eres el cuarto sucesor― le dijo a Gaara tomándolo de los hombros ―Por ahora lo único que importa es que protejas a Karin y a tus hermanos, son la única familia que tengo―

Gaara: ―Dalo por hecho― dijo con seriedad ―Además quería pedirte permiso para poder dejar el país―

Naruto: ― ¿Mi permiso?― preguntó confundido.

Gaara: ―No puedo hacer cosas sin el permiso del líder― dijo burlándose del rubio ―La verdad es que quiero alejar a Karin y a mis hermanos lo más que se pueda para que estén a salvo―

Naruto: ―Entiendo― dijo sonriendo ampliamente ―No necesitas mi permiso― dijo mientras daba media vuelta y subía las escaleras siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.

Gaara: ―Entonces, esta será la despedida― dijo caminando junto a Naruto por los escalones ―No nos veremos por un largo tiempo―

Naruto: ―No es una despedida… es un hasta pronto― dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras levantaba la puerta del local recargándola en la pared ―Tendré que pagar por esto― dijo entrando sintiendo la tensión que había dentro ― ¿Que pasa aquí?― preguntó confundido.

Kaneki: ―Naruto…― dijo acercándose al rubio ―Touka se entero que anduviste un tiempo con aquella chica y no han dejado de mirarse durante cinco minutos―

Naruto: ― ¿Eh? ¿Cinco minutos?― preguntó sorprendido ―Eh… pero… yo no anduve con Temari― dijo caminando hasta las chicas ―Después de todo es la hermana del esposo de mi prima… se podría decir que también es mi prima― dijo haciendo razonar a los demás mientras que Gaara y sus hermanos sonreían con un toque de diversión.

Temari: ―No debiste decir nada― le dijo con diversión ―Me gusta ver la molestia remarcada en la cara de las personas―

Naruto: ―Sigues siendo la misma Temari― dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Touka pegándola a él ―Les presento a mi novia―

Karin: ―Vaya quién lo diría, aquel chico que solo se preocupaba por entrenar ha conseguido pareja― dijo sonriendo de lado.

¿?: ―Señorita, ya es hora― le dijo una mujer adulta vestida con un traje de oficina.

Gaara: ―Parece ser que ha llegado el momento― dijo llamando la atención mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a Naruto ―Nos vemos― dijo extendiendo su mano.

Naruto: ―Sí, cuídate― dijo estrechando su mano mientras ambos sonreían amigablemente.

Kankuro: ―Esto no está bien― dijo al ver las muecas en la cara de los dos chicos.

Naruto: ―ya puedes soltarme― dijo sonriendo de lado apretando sus dientes mientras una venita se remarcaba en su frente.

Gaara: ―Suéltame tu primero― dijo mientras aplicaba más presión en el agarre disimulando una mueca de dolor.

Karin: ―Ya fue suficiente― dijo la pelirroja golpeando la cabeza de los dos chicos para que se soltaran ―Cuídate primo― dijo abrazando al chico.

Naruto: ―Tu también― dijo devolviendo el abrazo ―Y no seas tan ruda con Gaara… pero tampoco dejes que te domine― dijo con diversión.

Karin: ―Jeje, cómo si él pudiera dominar a esta mujer― dijo sonriendo con superioridad mientras volteaba a ver a Touka ―Cuida de Naruto― dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica.

Temari: ―No hagas nada estúpido― dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Naruto ―Tendrás que soportar a esta molestia― dijo viendo a la chica.

Touka: ―Ya lo hago― dijo sonriendo levemente.

Kankuro: ―No puedo creer que consiguieras novia antes― dijo burlón ―Nos vemos―

Naruto: ―Adiós a todos― dijo mientras todos salían de la cafetería dejando solo a los empleados.

Kaneki: ―Así que ellos son tun primos― dijo mientras recogía las tazas de las mesas ―Son muy… amigables―

Naruto: ― ¿Sí verdad?... en fin, me alegra que se hayan ido― dijo sentado en una silla viendo a los chicos limpiar el lugar.

Touka: ―Ponte a barrer― dijo entregándole la escoba provocando que Naruto resoplara con fastidio y empezara a barrer a mala gana.

Jefe: ― ¿Qué pasó aquí?― preguntó el dueño entrando por el lugar donde debería ir la puerta.

Kaneki: ―Oh, vinieron los primos de Naruto― le contestó.

Jefe: ― ¿Primos?... no sabía que tenías primos― le dijo al rubio quien simplemente alzó los hombros y continuó barriendo ―No importa― dijo restándole importancia al asunto al ver la actitud del rubio ―Kaneki-Kun, ven conmigo―

Kaneki: ―Ah, sí… ¿ocurre algo?― preguntó curioso.

Jefe: ―Nada, solo te enseñare a comer― dijo caminando hacía las escaleras.

Kaneki: ― ¡¿A comer?!― preguntó exaltado al pensar en la comida de los ghouls.

Jefe: ―Jeje, no es ese tipo de comida― dijo sonriendo con diversión mientras le indicaba a Kaneki para que le siguiera ― ¡Naruto!― habló de manera fría pero el rubio lo ignoró por completo y por si fuera poco empezó a silbar mientras barría.

Touka: ― ¡Oí!― habló provocando que un hormigueo le recorriera todo el cuerpo ―El jefe te está hablando―

Naruto: ―Ah… s-sí… no le he escuchado― dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo ― ¿Qué desea?―

Jefe: ―Tendrás que poner esa puerta mientras conseguimos otra― dijo continuando con su camino ―Y por supuesto… saldrá de tu sueldo―

Naruto: ―El dinero no importa, pero… ¿tengo que ser yo quien ponga la puerta?― preguntó con cansancio.

Jefe: ―Solo hazlo― dijo continuando con su camino mientras había un poco de molestia expresada en su rostro ante la actitud que tenía su empleado.

Naruto: ―Ya voy― dijo con fastidio mientras inflaba las mejillas y caminaba perezosamente hacía la puerta para hacer lo que le habían dicho, más bien lo que le habían ordenado, después de todo tenía que hacerse responsable de lo que había hecho ya que por su actos la puerta había sido derrumbada.

Touka: ―Jaja, te lo mereces― dijo con diversión mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba frente a la puerta para burlarse de Naruto ya que disfrutaba verlo sufrir y que mejor sufrimiento para él que trabajar.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios chao


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

* * *

― ¡Está lista!― dijo el rubio mientras abría y cerraba la puerta ―Uff, eso fue agotador― decía secando el sudor de su frente.

― ¡¿Agotador?! ¡Solamente pusiste la puerta!― le gritó la chica mientras caminaba hasta Naruto agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa ― ¿¡Adónde vas!?―

―Bueno… eso de poner la puerta me dejó exhausto…― decía Naruto mientras se masajeaba el cuello ―Creo que una siesta me caería bien― dijo dando un bostezo.

―Aun tienes trabajo que hacer, ¡Ve a ponerte tu traje!― le ordenó Touka con seriedad expresada en su rostro.

― "HAa-haaa"… me siento cansado― se quejó Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta y recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de la peli morada exaltándola un poco por tal acción.

― ¿¡Que crees que haces!?― le preguntó avergonzada ―Tenemos trabajo que hace… "ahh~"― gimió al sentir cómo Naruto le besaba el cuello ―O-oye… detent-"ahh"― gimió nuevamente al sentir su aliento sobre su oreja.

―Tu… tienes muchos puntos sensibles― le dijo Naruto al oído mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de la chica pegándola más a él.

―Tu ropa sigue húmeda…― decía Touka mientras lo empujaba tratando de separarse ―Ve a tomar un baño―

― ¿Me acompañas?― preguntó tomándola por sorpresa ―Shishishi, era broma― dijo riendo mientras se separaba y le daba un rápido beso ―Iré a bañarme… la puerta no tendrá seguro― decía mientras se dirigía a las escaleras ―Ojala vuelva a presenciar la escena de aquella noche, jejeje― dijo sonriendo de lado avergonzado de sobremanera a la chica.

―Tonto…― dijo molesta volteándose para evitar que la viera avergonzada ―Tengo que terminar mi tarea― le dijo mientras empezaba a limpiar la mesa.

―Ya veo, será para la otra― dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

El rubio subió las escaleras mientras que Touka esperaba a que terminara su turno para ir a terminar su tarea, Naruto llegó a la puerta de su habitación y cuando estaba a punto de abrir logró escuchar a Kaneki quien tosía fuertemente como si se estuviera ahogando, se quedó pensando un poco hasta que decidió ir a ver lo que sucedía, quería dormir un poco pero de cualquier manera no lo lograría con tanto ruido.

―Adelante― dijo el anciano al oír como tocaban a la puerta.

―Yho― saludó Naruto entrando a la habitación ― ¿Qué tal va, Kaneki?― preguntó viendo al chico lavándose la boca en el lavabo.

―Esto sabe muy… muy mal…― dijo Kaneki escupiendo en el lavabo y se enjuagaba nuevamente la boca ―No puedo más…― decía tosiendo.

―Pero si apenas es la primera vez que lo intentas… después podrás comerlo con naturalidad, inténtalo de nuevo como te lo expliqué― dijo el feje mientras movía el plato donde había unos aperitivos ― ¿No quieres uno?― le preguntó a Naruto.

―No gracias, no puedo comerlos― dijo negándose de inmediato.

―Por cierto… hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace tiempo― dijo Kaneki llamando la atención de los dos ―Naruto es… ¿un ghoul?― preguntó incomodándose al ver que Naruto entrecerraba los ojos agudizando la mirada.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?― le preguntó Naruto.

―Bueno… es que… cuando…― trataba de decir Kaneki tartamudeando al sentir la mirada azulada del rubio puesta en él.

―Se más claro― dijo Naruto con mirada seria.

―S-sí― dijo Kaneki tomando valor ―Es que… no puedo decir con seguridad lo que eres, nunca te he visto con los ojos de ghoul y tampoco te he visto comer nada, cuando nos conocimos incluso te mordí en el brazo pero no he visto que estés herido― dijo viendo el brazo que estaba cubierto por la manga del suéter.

―Mm, ya veo…― dijo Naruto caminando hasta quedar frente a la mesa tomando uno de los sándwiches empezando a comerlo con naturalidad ―Mm, mm, mm, averígualo por ti mismo― dijo terminado el último bocado.

―Por cierto, hoy iras con Yomo-Kun ¿cierto?― le preguntó el jefe recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Naruto.

― (¡Sigue comiendo!) ― dijo mentalmente Kaneki viendo como Naruto tomaba otro sándwich y le mordía, estaba atento viendo la boca de Naruto, el cómo masticaba la comida hasta que vio como tragaba el bocado con naturalidad.

―Quiero que lleven a Kaneki con ustedes― dijo el jefe llamando la atención del chico.

―Mm, mm, mm, está bien― dijo Naruto terminando de comer ―Nos vamos en…― dijo mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca ―45 minutos, no te retrases o ese tipo se molestara… y es un fastidio cuando se molesta―

―De acuerdo, pero… ¿adónde vamos?― le preguntó al rubio quien ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

―Que te lo diga el viejo, yo iré a tomar un baño― dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras que ha Kaneki le decían el por qué iban a salir, para conseguir comida.

Una hora después.

― ¿En dónde está ese inútil?― preguntó Yomo con mirada sería, estaba sentado en frente de la barra bebiendo una taza de café ―Le dije que pasaría por él a las 6:00 pm… ¡Y ya pasaron 15 minutos!―

―Lo siento― dijo Kaneki inclinando el cuerpo levemente.

― ¿Por qué te disculpas?... tú no has hecho nada― dijo Yomo mientras el anciano retiraba la taza de café en la que había bebido antes.

―Kaneki-Kun, por favor ve por Naruto-Kun― pidió amablemente él jefe.

―De inmediato― dijo el chico subiendo presurosamente las escaleras llegando frente a la habitación del rubio ― (Me dijo que no me retrasara… pero el sí lo hizo) ―

Kaneki golpeó levemente la puerta tres veces, esperó unos segundos y no recibió respuesta alguna, nuevamente golpeó la puerta pero ahora con un poco más de fuerza que antes pero siguió sin recibir respuesta alguna desde el otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, ¿estás ahí?!― preguntaba Kaneki mientras tocaba más fuerte.

― ¡¿Por qué tanto ruido?!― preguntó la chica abriendo la puerta de su habitación para averiguar lo que pasaba ― ¡No me dejan estudiar!―

―Oh, lo siento Touka-Chan, es solo que…― dijo Kaneki volteando a ver la puerta del cuarto del rubio ―Naruto no ha bajado y Yomo-San ya tiene rato esperándolo… ¿estará bien?―

― ¡Ese maldito vago!― dijo con molestia mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a la puerta de Naruto tomando la perilla para abrirla.

―No se puede abrir, ya lo intente y al parecer está cerrada― dijo Kaneki levantando una ceja viendo como Touka trataba de girar la perilla.

―No está cerrada― dijo Touka confundiendo a Kaneki ya que él había intentado abrirla hace un momento y no había podido hacerlo, la única opción era que Naruto la había cerrado por dentro ―Aunque no lo parezca, Naruto es muy inteligente…― decía mientras jalaba levemente la perilla y luego la empujaba lentamente hasta que pudieron oír un "click" ―Naruto arregló la puerta para que se trabara en caso de que alguien intentara forzarla… es difícil descubrirlo―

― ¡¿El lo hizo?!― preguntó sorprendido ―Esto es sorprendente, pero… ¿Qué tendrá escondido ahí como para que tenga que llegar a tales extremos?―

―No es nada de eso― dijo Touka abriendo la puerta entrando a la habitación siendo seguida por Kaneki.

―Cielos, y yo creía que mi cuarto estaba desordenado, pero no se compara con el de Naruto― dijo Kaneki pasando su mirada por la habitación, libros tirados por todas partes, ropa hasta encima del televisor, el piso con algunas manchas mientras una fila de hormigas pasaba por un pequeño lago de café que había en el centro de la sala.

―Yo también le pregunte para que modificaba su puerta, me dio curiosidad ya que lo vi haciéndolo en aquel momento, ¿sabes lo que él me dijo?― preguntó Touka acercándose a una puerta mientras que Kaneki negaba con la cabeza ―El me dijo… "No me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy durmiendo"― dijo mientras abría la puerta para que Kaneki viera lo que había dentro.

―E-está durmiendo…― dijo un incrédulo Kaneki viendo al rubio dormir plácidamente sobre su cama.

― ¡Despierta, maldito perezoso!― le gritó Touka con enojo dando pisadas pesadas mientras recogía las almohadas que estaban en el piso ― ¡No… me… des… problemas!― gritaba mientras golpeaba al rubio con la almohada en repetidas ocasiones.

Naruto, al sentir los golpes no pudo hacer nada más que tratar de cubrirse con los brazos, el recuerda estar teniendo un gran sueño cuando de pronto algo golpeó fuertemente su cabeza, de golpe abrió los ojos ensanchándolos al instante en que vio a Touka frente a él mientras lo golpeaba con la almohada.

El trataba de cubrirse de los golpes mientras trataba de decir algo sin poder lograrlo ya que cuando trataba de pronunciar una palabra de inmediato un almohadazo le golpeaba en el rostro.

― ¡Despierta!― le gritaba la chica continuando con los golpes.

―Touka-Chan, creo que ya está despierto― dijo dudosamente Kaneki ya que sentía que si decía algo el sería el siguiente en ser golpeado.

―Y-y-ya… desperté― dijo el rubio para que la chica lo dejara de golpear.

―Yomo-San está abajo, date prisa― le dijo dándole un último golpe para después dar la vuelta y volver a su cuarto para terminar con su tarea ―Date prisa―

―Sí si― dijo mientras se levantaba perezosamente y se ponía unos tenis ― ¿Qué hora es?― se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía el reloj de su muñeca ―Joder… se va armar una buena, ¿desde hace cuanto que Yomo está aquí?―

―Hace 30 minutos― respondió Kaneki.

― "HAaa"― bostezó ―Te dije que no te retrasaras― dijo levantándose de la cama caminando hasta la salida.

―Eh… pero… yo― trataba de decir Kaneki.

―Apresúrate o Yomo-San se enfadara contigo― le dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por Kaneki quien no pudo decir nada.

Los dos bajaron por las escaleras encontrándose con Yomo quien fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

―Yho, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?... no me di cuenta cuando llegaste― decía Naruto con nerviosismo mientras caminaba hasta el perchero tomando su chamarra de él ―Vámonos― dijo abriendo la puerta.

― ¿No ha pensado en despedir a ese irresponsable?― le preguntó Yomo al anciano quien simplemente sonrió con indiferencia provocando que diera un suspiro mientras se paraba de su asiento ―Nos vamos― dijo fríamente saliendo de la cafetería mirando a Kaneki quien lo siguió de inmediato.

― ¡Apresúrense!― les gritó Naruto mientras tocaba el claxon del auto.

― ¿¡Que está haciendo ese bastardo!?― preguntó Yomo con molestia frunciendo el seño ante las acciones del rubio ― ¡Ese es mi asiento!―

―Buu, déjame manejar a mí― dijo abucheándolo mientras le mostraba su mano con el pulgar hacia abajo.

― ¡Sal de ahí!― dijo molesto tratando de abrir la puerta notando que tenía el seguro puesto, levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos luminosos de Naruto mientras sonreía ampliamente mostrando unos dientes afilados ― ¡Cabron… te estás burlando de mi!― dijo apretando los dientes.

―Solo apresúrense y entren― les dijo provocando que Yomo volviera a suspirar pero esta vez en derrota.

―Solamente no le vayas a dar algún golpe― dijo Yomo dando la vuelta para subirse al asiento del copiloto ―Vamos, tu sube atrás, acomoda las maletas y busca un espacio― le dijo a Kaneki.

―Sí― dijo el chico moviendo la hielera y la maleta que estaban atrás.

―Saquen las uñas― dijo Naruto después de que se habían subido mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y apretaba el volante con su mano mientras giraba la llave para encender el auto pisando el acelerador a fondo.

El auto salió disparado a toda velocidad metiéndose entre los demás autos que solo lo veían pasar, Naruto sonreía mientras se inclinaba al frente para ver mejor girando abruptamente el volante rebasando varios autos mientras que Yomo y Kaneki se aferraban con sus uñas cada vez que Naruto esquivaba un auto estando a punto de chocar un par de veces.

― ¡O-oye idiota, utiliza el freno!― le decía Yomo mientras hacía como si estuviera pisando el freno en su lugar ― ¡Pisa los frenos!― gritó viendo que la luz del semáforo estaba por cambiar a roja.

―Entiendo― dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos ―Que no utilice los frenos― dijo pisando a todo lo que daba el acelerador pasando el semáforo que de inmediato cambió a rojo.

― ¡Acabamos de pasar el semáforo en rojo!― gritó Kaneki alterado volteando a ver como los carros pasaban por la calle anterior ― ¡¿Estás loco Naruto?!― le gritó mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho tratando de calmarse.

― ¡Detente, debías entrar en aquella intersección!― le gritó Yomo mientras seguía aferrado con las uñas.

―Oh― dijo Naruto metiendo el freno de manos girando el volante provocando que este derrapara mientras giraba dejando en el asfalto las marcas de la llanta ―No hay problema― dijo pisando nuevamente el acelerador quitando el freno de mano para poder tomar la intersección.

Unos cuantos gritos después.

―Bastardo, ¿Qué idiota te dio la licencia de conducir?― le preguntó Yomo mientras salía del auto.

―Siento que voy a vomitar― dijo Kaneki saliendo mientras la piernas le temblaban y se tapaba la boca con la mano ―Bwug~, ¿Quién te enseñó a manejar?―

― ¿Licencia?― preguntó Naruto ladeando la cabeza provocando que los dos lo voltearan a ver ensanchando lentamente los ojos ―Esta es mi primera vez manejando―

― ¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijiste!?― gritó exasperado Yomo tratando de aguantar las ganas de asesinarlo.

―Tranquilízate, hice exactamente lo que he visto en las películas― dijo Naruto con orgullo levantando su pulgar ― ¡Todo está bien!― dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

― ¡Naruto, no todo lo que ves en las películas sale igual, pudimos haber sufrido un accidente!― le gritó Kaneki impactado por la actitud despreocupante que tenía el rubio.

―Bla-bla-bla-bla, son muy ruidosos― decía Naruto mientras se limpiaba el oído con su dedo meñique ―Todo salió bien, además… e-e-esta fue mi… mi primera vez― dijo mostrando vergüenza mientras juntaba la yema de sus dedos índice y hacía círculos en la tierra con su pie derecho.

― ¡No me vengas con estupideces!― le gritó Yomo golpeándolo en la cabeza con la hielera provocando que Naruto gritara del dolor y se pusiera de cuclillas mientras se sobaba la cabeza y unas lagrimas se mostraban en las esquinas de sus ojos ―Kaneki, ven conmigo― le dijo para que el chico lo siguiera.

― ¿Adónde?― preguntó Kaneki siguiéndolo hasta el barandal de protección que estaba al borde de la carretera.

―No te recargues― le dijo muy tarde ya que Kaneki había caído por el barandal.

―Ha-ha, se cayó…― dijo el rubio asomándose a ver si Kaneki seguía vivo.

―Ve hacerle compañía― dijo Yomo pateándole la espalda lanzándolo desde la cima.

―Yomo-San, que malo eres― dijo Naruto con diversión mientras le hacía la señal de victoria con la mano y sonreía ampliamente irritándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

―Terminemos con esto rápido― dijo Yomo con fastidio dejándose caer por el mismo lugar para terminar con el trabajo y volver lo antes posible, siempre que estaba con Naruto se irritaba de tan solo verle la cara y por si fuera poco su actitud no ayudaba en nada.

Calles del distrito 20.

―No entiendo cómo es que dejan conducir a personas así― decía la chica peli rosa totalmente fastidiada ya que momentos antes un idiota había pasado a toda velocidad provocando que estuviera a punto de chocar.

― ¿Alcanzaste a ver sus placas?― le preguntó el pelinegro quien estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

―No pude verlas― dijo Sakura completamente molesta apretando con fuerza el volante mientras una venita se remarcaba en su frente ―Si tan solo supiera quién es… lo golpearía hasta dejarlo medio muerto―

Sakura dio vuelta en la esquina adentrándose en unas calles oscuras donde la única luz era la del vehículo, se adentraron más llegando frente a la entrada de un motel metiendo el auto en el estacionamiento.

―De vez en cuando es bueno divertirse un poco para bajar el estrés ― dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras estacionaba él auto.

―Pero parece que no muchas personas vienen aquí― dijo Sasuke viendo que en el estacionamiento solamente había dos autos.

―Así es mejor― dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras salía del auto al igual que Sasuke ―Tendremos más habitaciones para escoger, fufufu― dijo riendo tapando su boca con su mano.

―Como sea― dijo Sasuke dando la vuelta empezando a caminar a la entrada del motel siendo seguida por Sakura quien apresuró el paso para poder caminar a su lado entrelazando su brazo con el de él ― ¿Qué se supone que haces?― preguntó frunciendo el seño.

―Te-hee― dijo ella recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

―Buenas noches― dijo el gerente del hotel a través de la ventanilla viendo a los dos chicos llegar frente a él.

―Buenas noches― dijo Sasuke zafándose del agarre de la chica ―Queremos una habitación― dijo sacando su billetera.

― ¿Desea algún paquete?... tenemos el de tres horas incluyendo una botella de nuestro mejor licor incluyendo un…― decía el gerente mostrándole el cartel que estaba a un lado.

―Solamente queremos la habitación― dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndolo mientras ponía el dinero sobre el mostrador, ni siquiera se había fijado en los carteles que estaban pegados a un lado.

―Tacaño― dijo Sakura haciendo un mohín cruzándose de brazos.

―Hmp, cállate o me voy― le dijo Sasuke con frialdad sorprendiendo al gerente por la forma de hablarle a la chica.

―Mejor hubiera venido con Naruto― dijo Sakura desviando la mirada mientras sus labios tenían forma de 3 ―Estoy segura de que él me trataría mejor que tú, se ve que el trata a las mujeres con más delicadeza, es muy amable y tiene un toque pervertido… eso lo vuelve un tanto excitante―

―Ah sí, entonces ve con él― dijo Sasuke tomando el dinero guardándolo en su bolsillo.

― ¡Espera!... Solo era una broma… jajaja― decía Sakura riendo con nerviosismo ―No te enojes, solo bromeaba, jajaja― decía deteniendo a Sasuke tomándolo del brazo ―No seas así…―.

―Está bien― dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro volviendo a poner el dinero en el mostrador ―Denos el paquete 1― dijo sacando más dinero de su billetera.

―S-sí…― dijo el gerente con indiferencia al haber presenciado esta escena ―Aquí tiene…― dijo pasándole las llaves de la habitación junto con un balde de hielo donde estaba una botella, dos copas y un paquete de preservativos ―Cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamar desde la línea 1―

―Entendido― dijo Sasuke tomando el balde y los preservativos mientras que Sakura tomaba las llaves y las dos copas.

―Aah, nunca había venido a esta clase de lugar― decía Sakura buscando el numero de su habitación.

―Eh… ¿enserio?― preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia ante lo dicho por la chica.

― ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?― le preguntó Sakura mientras una venita se remarcaba en su frente y en su puño ― ¿¡Acaso no me crees!?― le preguntó con el puño alzado.

―No es eso… jajaja, solo era una broma― decía Sasuke retrocediendo un paso al ver como el puño de la chica palpitaba ―Era una pequeña venganza por lo de hace rato―

―Ya veo…― dijo Sakura caminando hacia el dando un golpe con la palma de su mano en la puerta impidiendo que Sasuke pudiera escapar ya que estaba en el medio ―Esta es nuestra habitación― dijo bajando su mano hasta la perilla abriéndola con la llave mientras se pegaba a Sasuke juntando sus labios con los de él.

Sasuke rodeó con su mano libre la cintura de Sakura continuando con el beso entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta con el pie dejando las copas en la mesita junto con el balde donde estaba la botella de licor.

En el cuarto se lograban oír las risas de las dos personas mientras uno que otro gemido por parte de la chica inundaba la habitación.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del motel.

―Bienvenidos, ¿lo de siempre?― preguntó el gerente a las dos personas que entraban en el lugar.

―Sí, lo de siempre― dijo la mujer que iba vestida con una falda extremadamente corta, unas mallas largas y tacones de color rojo, una camisa de mallas que dejaba ver su abdomen y un chaqueta de mezclilla del mismo tamaño ― ¿Jefe, me compras unos cigarrillos?― preguntó seductoramente.

―Jejeje, claro que si― decía el hombre que estaba a su lado, vestía de traje, tenía poco cabello y estaba sonrojado debido a tanto alcohol ―Lo que quieras― dijo sacando un rollo de billetes.

―Kya, ¡eres tan genial!― dijo ella mientras el gerente le daba la llave y todo lo demás ―Vamos…― le dijo tomándolo de la mano llevándolo adentro.

El gerente se les quedo viendo mientras que la mujer giraba levemente el rostro sonriéndole de lado.

―je― rió con malicia el gerente viendo como se iban a su habitación aquellas dos personas.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación indicada, una vez dentro aquella mujer empezó a besar al tipo de una manera apasionante, sus lenguas danzaban bruscamente mientras un hilo de saliva los unía después de haberse separado.

El tipo acaricio su trasero con brusquedad levantándole la falda mientras le besaba el cuello llegando hasta sus pechos los cuales la chica se descubrió permitiéndole chuparlos y morderlos a su antojo.

Ella abrazaba la cabeza del tipo dando pequeños gemidos de placer, lo jaló de la camisa y lo llevó hasta la cama empujándolo para que quedara sentado en el borde de ella, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le desabrocho la camisa mientras lo besaba, bajó de sus piernas quedando de rodillas en el piso empezando a quitarle el cinturón y desabrochándole el pantalón.

―Sabes…― dijo ella quitándole los pantalones de un jalón mientras se ponía de pie ―yo…― dijo sentándose nuevamente en sus piernas provocando que el tipo gimiera de placer al introducirse dentro de ella ―Soy un gh…― no pudo terminar de decir cuando de pronto la puerta del cuarto fue derribada ― ¿¡Que pasa!?― preguntó viendo a dos personas entrando a la habitación.

―Así que después de todo si era un ghoul― dijo Sakura parada en la entrada, no tenía camisa, solo tenía la falda puesta y el sostén de color rosa con encaje.

― ¿Ghoul?― preguntó el tipo viendo la cara de la chica notando el cambio en sus ojos ― ¡GHAaaa!― gritó empujándola para que callera de espaldas al piso mientras que el se ponía de pie subiendo sus pantalones ― ¡Estuve dentro de un ghoul!― gritó despavorido.

―Qué pequeño― dijo Sakura ocultando su risa burlona detrás de su mano.

―Hiciste bien tu trabajo― le dijo Sasuke quien tampoco llevaba camisa ―Puedes irte―

― ¡Maldito!― le gritó el tipo tomándolo de los hombros zangoloteándolo levemente ― ¡Por eso me diste el dinero, bastardo!―

―Cállate y vete de una vez― le dijo Sasuke con frialdad intimidando al tipo quien simplemente se abotonó los pantalones y se fue del lugar, no sin antes ver a la peli rosa quien se sintió asqueada por la mirada del tipo.

―Que pequeños― dijo ocultando su sonrisa burlona debajo de su mano.

― ¡HIJO DE PUTA!― gritó Sakura correteando al tipo.

―Ya basta― le dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

― ¿Y bien?... me atraparon― dijo la mujer colocando un cigarrillo en su boca encendiéndolo con un encendedor inhalando con tranquilidad y después exhalando el humo ― ¿Ahora qué?― preguntó poniéndose de pie.

―Primero vístete― le dijo Sasuke con cara seria.

―Ara, ¿no te gusta lo que ves?― preguntó sonriendo sensualmente inhalando de su cigarrillo mientras subía su ropa interior que andaba por sus talones.

―La verdad, no― le dijo Sasuke mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo sacando su celular enviando un mensaje.

Hace tiempo, Sasuke y Sakura habían descubierto que varios ghouls femeninos utilizaban la prostitución como un método más fácil de conseguir alimento, se la habían pasado investigando cuando encontraron a tres mujeres de la noche devorando a una persona en un callejón oscuro, en el mismo lugar había un cuerpo de ghoul decapitado, en ese momento acabaron con ellas y limpiaron el lugar pero hubo varios casos de desapariciones, todas ellas de personas que usualmente pagaban por este tipo de servicios, el problema era encontrar el lugar en el que hacían su movida ya que por lo normal siempre iban a moteles o incluso algunas veces a hoteles de lujo.

Después de investigar llegaron hasta ese motel y descubrieron el lugar donde buscaban a sus presas, era obvio que el gerente del hotel estaba enterado de esto dando a entender que era un ghoul o que recibía una compensación por mantenerse callado o incluso que esté siendo obligado para no decir nada lo cual era poco probable.

―Lo siento chico…― dijo la mujer exhalando el humo del cigarro ―Pero no dejare que me atrapes― dijo corriendo hacía la ventana saliendo por ella rompiéndola en pedazos ya que estaba cerrada.

Calló de pie al piso tratando de correr alcanzando a ver un brillo frente a ella y cuando se dio cuenta ya no tenía un brazo, calló en su rodilla viendo la sangre correr por el piso alcanzando a ver su brazo ya que la luz de la lámpara iluminaba el área en la que estaba.

―Vaya― dijo una voz entre la oscuridad caminando hasta ella ―Quien diría que Sasuke-Kun tendría razón― dijo Mado dejándose ver.

―Es verdad… descubrió todo esto el solo― dijo Amon levantando la mirada viendo a Sasuke desde la ventana ―Es muy inteligente… (Así que este es uno de los discípulos de los sannin) ― pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

―Bueno, saquémosle toda la información a este monstruo― dijo Mado acercándose a la mujer quien no podía hacer más que apretar los dientes ―Después debemos investigar por la ciudad y averiguar si alguien tiene información sobre estas pinzas― dijo mostrando la herramienta que había encontrado hace unos días.

―Ara, eso fue todo― dijo Sakura quien había ido por su camisa y ahora la traía puesta sobre sus hombros ― ¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos?― preguntó seductoramente.

―No, solo empezamos porque tenía tiempo― dijo Sasuke pasando de largo ―Tenemos que sacarle toda la información al gerente, si ha escapado sabremos que era el culpable―

―Que aburrido eres― le dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero cruzándose de brazos ―Solo te gusta provocarme―

Por otro lado, Kaneki había caído desde el barranco pero instintivamente utilizó su kagune para evitar estrellarse contra el piso, de inmediato cayeron Naruto y Yomo, ambos de pie sin sufrir ningún daño, Kaneki vio el cadáver de la persona que había decidido quitarse la vida, Yomo se acerco al cadáver juntando sus manos ofreciendo sus respetos al muerto para después empezar a cortar las extremidades para que cupiera en la hielera.

Naruto quiso manejar de regreso pero ahora ambos sujetos lo habían retenido y lo metieron en el asiento de atrás evitando que tomara el volante, Yomo condujo hasta la casa de Kaneki para dejarlo en ella y después se dirigió a Anteiku para llevar el cuerpo y a Naruto quien parecía molesto por alguna razón.

―Mm, veamos…― decía Kakashi desde su escritorio mientras que tomaba unas cuantas hojas de todas las que había frente a él ―Tengo los resultados de los exámenes… haber… mm… representante de clase―

―Sí― dijo una de las chicas que se sentaba hasta el frente, su puso de pie provocando que las miradas de la mayoría de todos los hombres recayeran en ella tratando de ver más por debajo de su corta falda mientras que sus grandes pechos se ocultaban bajo una chamarra de color blanco con franjas moradas.

―Reparte los exámenes… yo debo terminar de leer― dijo sacando una enciclopedia de su escritorio abriéndola en cierta página en la cual estaba el pequeño libro de portada naranja.

―Enseguida― dijo ella caminando hasta el escritorio colocando su mano en la pequeña pila de papeles leyendo el nombre de la primera hoja volteando al instante al reconocer el nombre, dirigió su mirada al chico rubio que platicaba junto con dos de sus compañeros, tomó los papeles empezando a hojearlos sorprendiéndose al ver que todas las respuestas eran correctas pero confundiéndose al ver que el examen no había sido contestado completamente.

― ¿Sucede algo?― le preguntó Kakashi al ver que la chica comparaba las demás hojas pertenecientes al estudiante Uzumaki.

―Eh… n-no, no es nada― dijo la chica tomando un monto de papeles empezando a caminar entre los asientos repartiendo los exámenes a cada uno de los alumnos.

―Bueno, te lo encargo― le dijo Kakashi parándose de su asiento dirigiéndose hasta la salida del salón echando un vistazo a sus alumnos antes de salir.

― ¡Oh, es verdad!― decía un animado Hide mientras platicaba con Naruto ― ¡Recuerdo que Kaneki había llorado cuando reprobó un examen por primera vez! Jejeje― decía tratando de aguantar la risa.

― ¡Eh! Jajaja ¿Lloraste por algo como eso?― le preguntó Naruto burlándose del chico quien parecía muy incomodo por la situación.

―Bueno… pues… llorar, llorar, lo que quiere decir llorar… no― decía Kaneki tratando de defenderse de las burlas de sus dos compañeros quienes no dejaban de reír por lo bajo.

―Etto… Naruto-Kun…― le habló la chica mientras le extendía las hojas.

―Oh, gracias― dijo tomando las hojas ― ¿Este…?―

―Ah, Hinata… Hinata Hyuga― dijo exaltada la ojiperla mientras le entregaba sus respectivos exámenes a los otros dos.

― ¡Oooh!― gritó Hide con alegría mientras levantaba su examen ― ¡8.9!― dijo mostrándoles el examen.

―Felicidades― le dijo Kaneki sonriendo levemente apreciando cada instante en el que podía estar con su mejor amigo.

― ¿Y tú?― le preguntó Hide arrebatándole el examen sin siquiera pedir permiso ―Waa, tus calificaciones siguen siendo mejores que las mías― dijo dando un suspiro aceptando su derrota ―Pero estoy seguro de que hay alguien que te ha superado― dijo viendo a la chica que seguía parada frente a ellos ― ¿Cuál fue tu calificación, Hinata-San?― preguntó con ilusión de que ella pudiera superar a su amigo.

―Em, fue calificación perfecta…― dijo avergonzada bajando su mirada pero sonriendo un poco al ver la cara de los tres.

―Waa, como se esperaba de la representante de la clase― dijo Hide volteando a ver al rubio ― ¿y tú?―

― ¿Mm?― preguntó Naruto quien tenía su barbilla recargada en su mano ―Yo…― decía mientras estaba a punto de tomar la hoja de su pupitre.

―Veamos― dijo Kiba arrebatándole las hojas de los dedos empezando a revisarlas sonriendo de lado viendo con burla al rubio ― ¡¿6.7?!― preguntó burlón llamando la atención de todo el salón.

― ¡Kiba-Kun!― le dijo Hinata tratando de evitar que causara más problemas.

―Bff… ahjajaja… pero que idiota― decía Kiba riendo tratando de molestar al rubio quien permanecía con una mirada de aburrimiento mientras daba un bostezo que ocultaba detrás de su mano.

― ¿Ya terminaste de burlarte?― preguntó Naruto con aburrimiento volteando a ver a Kiba quien frunció el seño ante la actitud del rubio quien era observado por toda la clase ― (Creí que sacaría un 7, tal vez debía haber contestado unas cuantas preguntas más) ―.

―Etto…― habló Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos ―Yo no creo que unos números definan lo inteligente que es una persona―

―Ja, después de su actitud arrogante no tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar porque decidió hacer los exámenes el mismo día, para mí eso es ser idiota ya que no aprovechó la oportunidad que tenía― dijo Kiba mientras su pequeño grupo de amigos empezaba a burlarse de Naruto.

―Es verdad que desaprovechó la oportunidad de estudiar― dijo Hide viendo como Naruto permanecía sereno.

―Bueno… es que este no era un examen de admisión― dijo Naruto con simpleza dejando a todos en silencio ― ¿Por qué habría de esforzarme tanto por un simple examen? basta con obtener la calificación necesaria para aprobar… simplemente ahorre un poco de energía evitando estar escribiendo algo que sé desde hace mucho― dijo dejándolos en silencio.

― ¡Aahh! ¿¡A que viene toda esa arrogancia!?― preguntó Kiba con molestia.

―Kiba-Kun, revisa el examen de Naruto-Kun― le dijo Hinata.

El castaño levantó una ceja, volteó a ver a todos quienes miraban atentos y después procedió a revisar el examen sin poder evitar sorprenderse al ver como todas las respuestas de las primeras hojas estaban contestadas correctamente pero después de eso todo estaba en blanco.

―Parece que no te supiste las respuestas de las demás preguntas― dijo Kiba regresando las hojas al pupitre mientras trataba de continuar con su burla.

―Ah-ha… simplemente ahorre energía― dijo Naruto mientras tomaba las hojas y las metía en su mochila.

―Oí…― le habló Hide en un susurro ― ¿Sera verdad eso que dice Naruto?―

―Mm, Touka-Chan me dijo que en verdad es muy inteligente…― le contestó Kaneki en voz baja ―Y también me dijo que era muy perezoso… no me extrañaría que lo que dice sea verdad―

―Oooh…― dijo Hide viendo como Kiba estaba en una posición incómoda ya que todos se le quedaban viendo provocando que este se pusiera nervioso pero sintiéndose aliviado al oír la campanada que indicaba la finalización de las clases.

―Bien, bien― dijo Kakashi entrando al salón segundos después de que la campana sonara ―Pueden irse a casa― la verdad era que desde hace un rato estaba escuchando pero simplemente había decidido mantenerse fuera del asunto, no quería más problemas justo antes de la hora de salida, los estudiantes deben resolver sus propios asuntos después de todo.

―Je, estaba escuchando todo desde afuera― dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie cruzando su mochila por sobre su hombro ―Es hora de ir a casa… tú tienes algo que hacer ¿cierto?― le preguntó a Kaneki haciéndole recordar que debía ir con Touka a cierto lugar en el cual le conseguirían una máscara para que no supieran su identidad.

―Ah… sí― dijo Kaneki recordando que si llegaba tarde le pasaría algo muy malo.

―Mm…― Hide entrecerró los ojos viendo la actitud de su amigo pero después cambio su semblante a uno más relajado ―Bien, yo debo irme a casa, tengo cosas que hacer― dijo levantándose de su asiento caminando hasta Naruto ― ¿Nos vamos?―

―Sí… nos vemos, Hinata, Kaneki… Kiba― dijo despidiéndose mientras caminaba hasta la salida siendo despedido por la chica y por Kaneki pero recibiendo miradas de enojo de parte del castaño.

― ¡Hasta mañana!― se despidió Hide mientras agitaba su brazo y caminaba a un lado de Naruto.

Entrada del colegio.

―He estado pensando en buscar un trabajo― decía Hide mientras caminaba con las manos en su nuca viendo al cielo ―Ne, ¿Qué tal si trabajo en la cafetería con ustedes?―

―Mm, Kaneki ha sido contratado recientemente… no creo que haya otra vacante― le dijo Naruto mientras daban la vuelta en la esquina.

―Ya veo, de cualquier manera todavía tengo tiempo hasta encontrar uno… por el momento me concentrare en mis estudios― dijo parándose para esperar que el semáforo cambiara y que pudiera pasar ―Por cierto, ¿irás a la reunión el viernes?―

― ¿Reunión?― preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja.

―Sí, aunque le digan reunión es solo una fiesta ¿irás?―

―Mn, no lo sé…― decía Naruto continuando con su camino.

―Quiero que Kaneki también vaya, el problema es que no lo puedo convencer yo solo y me gustaría que me ayudaras con eso― le dijo Hide.

―Pero si yo tampoco quiero ir― le dijo con indiferencia mientras se quedaban parados en la esquina.

―Bueno, cuento contigo― le dijo Hide empezando a correr en la dirección opuesta dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

―Tsk, venir a la escuela solo me causa más problemas― dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón leyendo el mensaje que había recibido hace un rato pero que no había podido leer ya que aun seguía en clase ―Hoo, tengo cosas que hacer― dijo apresurando el paso.

Unas horas después.

Naruto se había sentado en la banca del parque viendo a las personas pasar frente a él, unos minutos después cierta persona se sentó en la banca de atrás, ninguno de ellos dijo nada y tan solo se quedaron sentados ahí por un largo tiempo.

―Ya está― dijo Naruto inclinando su cuerpo al frente recargando sus brazos en sus rodillas ―Te seguiré en un rato―

―Sí― dijo la persona de atrás mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba a paso lento viendo al rubio por el rabillo del ojo ―Te veo allá―

―Bueno… es hora― dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie estirando su cuerpo mientras daba un bostezo ― (Veamos qué es lo que tiene) ― dijo caminando en la dirección contraria.

Mientras tanto, Touka regresaba con Kaneki después de haber ido al lugar donde uno de los ghouls que estaban con Anteiku les fabricaba las mascaras para evitar que descubran su identidad.

―Oh, ese no es…― dijo Kaneki viendo como Naruto caminaba frente a ellos ― ¡Oí~…!― trató de hablarle siendo interrumpido por Touka quien le puso la mano en la boca.

―Espera… veamos a donde se dirige― le dijo mientras se escondía detrás de un poste viendo al rubio dar vuelta en la esquina ―Vamos― dijo corriendo hasta llegar a la misma calle asomándose viendo a Naruto parado en el medio.

― ¿Qué estará haciendo?― preguntó Kaneki.

―No lo sé… es lo que trato de averiguar― dijo Touka logrando ver como desde la cima caía una persona encapuchada y entablaba una conversación con el rubio.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto?― preguntó Naruto recibiendo un pedazo de papel.

―Sí, yo mismo lo he verificado, sígueme hasta el mismo lugar, te lo diré allá― le dijo el tipo mientras quitaba la tapa del drenaje ―Sígueme― dijo dejándose caer por el hueco del piso.

―Sí…― le dijo Naruto girando el rostro alcanzando a ver a Kaneki ya que Touka se había escondido de inmediato ―"Ssh" "ssh"― le movió la mano indicándole que se fuera para después saltar por el mismo lugar no sin antes lanzar la tapa al aire para que callera en el hueco después de que él hubiera entrado.

―Vamos― dijo Touka corriendo hasta allí quitando la tapa asomándose por el lugar sin encontrar ni rastro de ninguno de los dos ― ¡Diablos, se volvió a escapar!―

―Espera ¿no es la primera vez que lo sigues?― le preguntó Kaneki siguiendo a la chica que caminaba dando pisadas pesadas indicando que estaba muy molesta.

―No, una vez cada 15 días se va y no regresa en toda la noche, las veces que lo he seguido siempre logra escapar― decía la chica ―Bueno, lo interrogare en casa―

―Espera ¿interrogar?―

―Sí… lo interrogare y le obligare a que me cuente todo― dijo Touka siendo rodeada por un aura intimidante y su mirada se ensombrecía.

―Así que, ¿Qué tienes para mí?― preguntó Naruto al tipo que estaba sentado frente a él.

―Antes que nada, ¿te importaría preparar una taza de café?― preguntó el encapuchado mientras le mostraba el camino a la cocina.

―Tsk, que molestias― dijo Naruto parándose de su asiento para preparar el café ―Cierto, parece ser que te ha estado buscando durante mucho tiempo… ¿No deberías reunirte con él?―

―Su odio aun no es suficiente, tiene suficiente tiempo como para estarse divirtiendo contigo, eso indica que su odio no ha dado frutos… sigue siendo un niño engreído e imprudente―

―Jajaja, es verdad― dijo Naruto riendo con diversión mientras preparaba el café ―Aun así, no me has dicho la razón por la que lo dejaste vivo―

―Ara, ¿acaso querías que matara a tu mejor amigo?― le preguntó el tipo mientras tomaba la máscara de cuervo que tenía en la mesa ―Si no te molesta, iría ahorita mismo y lo asesinaría―

―Ya ya, no te precipites, solo era una broma, si intentases hacerle algo malo…― dijo cambiando su expresión ― ¡Te mato!―

―Hump, al parecer se llevan muy bien―

―Por supuesto, es como mi hermano― le dijo mientras caminaba hasta él colocando la taza de café frente a él en la mesita de centro.

―Pero, debes saber que llegara el momento en que él y yo nos enfrentemos, uno de nosotros tendrá que morir― le dijo dando un sorbo a su café.

―Por supuesto, no me interpondré en su pelea, pero necesita un poco más de tiempo, en su estado actual moriría rápidamente― le dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

―Además, ¿Qué piensas hacer tú cuando se entere de tu situación?―

―Mm, la verdad no lo sé…― dijo mirando al techo.

―Tu situación es igual o peor que la mía… después de todo eres el primo de uno de los fundadores de Akatsuki― dijo sonriendo de lado ―Por si fuera poco, tu eres el líder de los Uzumaki, se podría decir que es tu subordinado, por lo tanto, tienes una gran influencia en nuestra organización―

―Mm, ya veo, ya veo― dijo pensativo mientras colocaba sus dedos en su barbilla ―Tal vez tengas razón… me he metido en un gran problema―

―Jaja, sigues igual de despistado, Naruto-Kun― dijo sonriendo de lado.

―Vamos vamos, tú sigues siendo tan frio como siempre, Itachi― dijo Naruto poniendo cara seria ―Y bien, ¿Han encontrado donde se esconde ese bastardo?―

―Sí, lo hemos hecho― dijo Itachi viendo la fría mirada en los ojos del rubio ―Puedo notar cuan desesperado estas por descubrir su escondite… por eso mismo Nagato me pidió que no te dijera nada― dijo para de inmediato quitar el café de la mesita ya que Naruto la había golpeado mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared.

― ¡Déjate de estupideces!― le gritó Naruto con furia ― ¡Dime en donde esta esa basura!―

―Tu café sigue siendo el mejor que he probado― dijo Itachi dando otro sorbo al liquido provocando que Naruto se irritara ante la actitud demostrada por el pelinegro.

― ¡Eres un…!― decía dirigiendo su mano al cuello de su capucha para obligarlo a que le dijera todo, más sin embargo, los dedos de Itachi ya estaban tocando en su pecho.

―También sigues siendo tan impulsivo, si estuvieras cuerdo hubieras podido ver que te atacaba, dejaste expuesto tu corazón… ¿así piensas poder derrotarlo?― le decía Itachi mientras hacía presión en su pecho ―Además, el no está solo, si vas… simplemente morirás―

―Entonces, ¿Por qué me dijiste que ya sabías el lugar donde se escondía si no me lo dirías?― le preguntó Naruto con la mirada ensombrecida.

―Para que te prepares, esta es una gran oportunidad, si vas ahora mismo desperdiciaras todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para encontrarlo, solamente tienes esta oportunidad, yo te diré cuando considere que ya estés listo― le dijo Itachi parándose de su asiento ―Gracias por el café― dijo caminando hasta la salida dejando a un muy molesto y frustrado Naruto.

― ¡MALDICION!― gritó Naruto pateando el sillón mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared ―Espera… "Uff" tranquilízate― se decía a si mismo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba constantemente para tranquilizarse ―Solo espera un poco más… pronto iré por ti― dijo mientras un brillo rojo se alcanzaba a divisar en sus ojos que estaban ocultos tras la sombra de su cabello.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

* * *

― ¡Estoy de vuelta!― dijo Naruto entrando a la cafetería encontrándose con Koma, uno de los antiguos empleados de Anteiku.

―Oh, has vuelto― le dijo Koma mientras limpiaba unas cuantas tazas con un pañuelo ―Te has tomado tu tiempo eh―

―Jajaja, lo siento― dijo sonriendo para después ocultar un bostezo detrás de su mano ― ¿Qué tal va todo?... parece muy tranquilo―

―Sí, hasta ahora― decía Koma siendo interrumpido por un gran grito proveniente de la segunda planta ― ¿Mm?―

Naruto y Koma se miraron por un momento, ambos con gestos de confusión ante el repentino grito, al instante se abrió la puerta que conectaba a la escalera dejando ver a un Kaneki agitado, estaba un poco pálido y varias gotas de sudor escurrían desde su rostro.

― ¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó Naruto al agitado Kaneki quien había puesto sus manos en sus rodillas para recargarse en ellas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

―Hi-Hi-Hinami-Chan…― dijo Kaneki entrecortadamente empezando a relatar lo sucedido hace unos minutos.

―Ooh, ya veo― dijo Koma sonriendo de lado ―Así que viste comer a Hinami-Chan, no debes hacer eso Kaneki-Kun, a las mujeres no les gusta que las vean en esa situación― le decía provocando que Kaneki agachara la cabeza como si estuviera recibiendo una reprimenda.

―Bueno, debe acostumbrarse a ello― dijo Naruto restándole importancia ―Además, no se debe entrar al cuarto de una chica sin su permiso―

―Bueno…― dijo Kaneki cabizbajo.

―Ya-ya, toma― le dijo Koma mientras le entregaba un plato en el cual había una taza de café ―Entrégaselo cuando vayas a disculparte― le dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo de forma amigable.

―Sí― dijo Kaneki tomando la taza preparándose para volver a la habitación de la niña para pedir disculpas por su comportamiento.

―Y no olvides pedir permiso antes de entrar― le dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento y miraba su celular ―Eso es de mala educación― dijo con cara de aburrimiento.

―Entendido― dijo Kaneki caminando hasta las escaleras.

―Y bien― dijo Koma llamando la atención del rubio quien simplemente desvió su mirada para poder verlo ― ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?― preguntó con una sonrisa.

―No estuve buscando nada― dijo Naruto desviando la pregunta.

―Vamos, no seas así― le decía riendo ―Has estado buscando algo desde hace tiempo, no olvides que soy uno de tus sempais―

― ¿Y eso qué?― preguntó tajante.

―Ara, ara, a pesar de tu actitud desinteresada siempre eres fácil de enfadar― dijo viendo a Naruto con la mirada ensombrecida siendo iluminada débilmente por la luz del celular.

―No sé a lo que se refiere, Koma-San― dijo Naruto tratando de controlarse.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya no me meteré en tus asuntos― dijo regresando a lo suyo ―Solo escúchame un momento…― dijo con seriedad viendo como Naruto se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba fijamente ―Jeje, esa mirada tuya es asombrosa, me recordaste a los primeros días en que te vimos…― dijo sin desviar su vista de los ojos penetrantes del rubio, unos ojos azules que producirían un escalofrío a cualquiera que los mirara por mucho tiempo aunque ese no parecía ser su caso ―Puedo recordar tus primeros días tratando de siquiera poder atender a un cliente sin que trataras de matarlo o algo por el estilo―

―Es que… me molesta la gente que no decide pronto― dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero dejando de lado su semblante amenazador ―Me desespera ese tipo de personas―

― ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando intentabas preparar un café?― dijo divertido al ver a Naruto bufar mientras desviaba la mirada y sus labios tenían forma de 3.

―Ah-ha, no lo recuerdo― decía recordando todas las cafeteras que había roto, al principio no comprendía bien el modo de preparación y se desesperaba por lo cual terminaba lanzando la cafetera contra la pared provocando que se destrozara en ella y el liquido dentro se vertiera por las paredes manchando el tapizado, cuando pudo entender los pasos a seguir tiraba la cafetera a la basura cada vez que el café no era de su agrado, recibió varios golpes de parte de Touka quien era la encargada de supervisarlo, cuando por fin logró hacer un café decente terminó tirándolo en el piso cuando trató de llevar la charola con las tazas de café, definitivamente hubiera preferido no recordar esa época.

―En aquel momento no sonreías por nada e incluso tenías una mirada de pez muerto― dijo provocando que una venita se remarcara en su mejilla ―Pero no recuerdo cuando es que cambiaste, de un momento a otro te volviste un perezoso sinvergüenza que desperdicia todo su potencial y se la pasa durmiendo―

―Oi― dijo Naruto arto de lo que decía.

―De cualquier manera… deberías dejar de buscar problemas, tu estas caminando directamente a tu muerte… ten cuidado― le dijo de forma sería dejando a Naruto pensando en sus palabras.

―Lo sé perfectamente― dijo Naruto llamando su atención ―Pero… esto es algo que debo hacer…―

Koma ensanchó enormemente los ojos al sentir el intenso instinto asesino del rubio, tragó saliva mientras su pupila se dilataba, era como si estuviera viendo un aura oscura emanar desde el cuerpo del Uzumaki, sus ojos rojos brillaron en un destello entre toda esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba, volvió a tragar saliva mientras varios pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza.

― ¡Na-ru-to!― dijo Touka desde la entrada siendo rodeada de un aura intimidante que superó con creces a la del rubio quien trago saliva.

―Aah, hola… Touka-Chan― dijo Naruto rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza viendo como la chica caminaba hasta el.

― (Jeje, hasta Naruto le teme a algunas cosas) ― pensó Koma con diversión al ver lo nervioso que estaba el rubio.

―Ejeje, estoy de vuelta― decía riendo ―Etto… Touka-Chan, ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó solo para ver como la chica levantaba lentamente su pie.

― ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?― preguntó intimidantemente mientras colocaba la planta de su pie en la silla del rubio y se inclinaba al frente para quedar cara a cara ―Espero que no estés engañándome con…―

―Yo nunca haría eso― dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola.

―Hmm, eso espero― dijo Touka entrecerrando los ojos tratando de ver a través del rostro serio de Naruto quien no separó su mirada de la suya ―De acuerdo― dijo enderezando su cuerpo.

―Bueno… es hora de que me vaya― dijo Naruto tratando de ponerse de pie siendo obstaculizado por la pierna de Touka.

― ¿Adónde vas?―

―A mi habitación―

― ¿A dormir?― preguntó exaltando al rubio.

―N-no…― dijo desviando la mirada.

―Eres malo para mentir― le dijo Touka dando un suspiro ―El jefe dijo que si no cumplías con tus horas de trabajo te quitaría la paga de toda la semana―

― ¿¡Eh~!?― gritó impactado ― ¿¡Por qué de toda una semana!?―

―Es lo que dijo el jefe― dijo Touka alzando los hombros y dando media vuelta empezando a limpiar la mesa mientras sonreía levemente.

―Pff, solamente le gusta darme más trabajo― dijo Naruto con fastidio sin percatarse de la sonrisa de Touka ―Regreso en un momento―

―El jefe no dijo eso ¿verdad?― dijo Koma al ver como sonreía Touka.

―El se lo buscó― dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

Naruto subió las escaleras, tomó la perilla de la puerta de su habitación pero alcanzó a ver luz salir desde el otro cuarto, se acercó y logró escuchar a Kaneki explicándole el significado de unas palabras a Hinami quien anotaba cada una de ellas en su libreta, miró a Kaneki por un momento y después alzó los hombros como si le restara importancia, dio media vuelta se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse y bajar a continuar con su trabajo.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Una noche había pasado y ahora todos en Anteiku limpiaban la cafetería preparándose para otro día de trabajo hasta que la campana de la puerta llamó la atención de todos quienes voltearon a ver a Hinami y a su madre.

La niña parecía más animada que antes, saludó a Kaneki con una gran sonrisa y después subieron a la segunda planta.

Todos volvieron al trabajo siendo interrumpidos nuevamente por la campanita de la puerta que sonó cuando alguien la abrió.

―Bienvenido― dijo Kaneki de forma amigable.

― ¡Tsukiyima!― dijo Touka con molestia viendo al peli morado parado en la puerta de entrada mientras inhalaba el olor a café del lugar.

―Tiempo sin verte, Kirishima-San― dijo Tsukiyima sonriendo de forma amistosa para molestia de algunos.

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó de forma tajante.

―Tan fría como siempre― dijo Tsukiyima ―Bueno, supongo que eso es lo encantador en ti―

―Me das asco, idiota― dijo haciéndolo reír.

―Tú, el del parche― dijo viendo a Kaneki quien se exaltó al ver como caminaba hasta él y lo rodeaba ― ¿Eres nuevo aquí?― preguntó incomodando al chico ― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?―

―Kaneki― respondió incomodo al ver cómo era olfateado.

―Que maravilloso aroma― dijo Tsukiyima.

―Siempre tan raro, ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?― le preguntó Touka mientras movía la mano indicándole que se fuera ―Interfieres en el trabajo―

―Realmente no tienes modales ¿no es así?― preguntó Tsukiyima viendo al rubio detrás de la barra quien se había mantenido callado y con una expresión de aburrimiento ―Ara, es bueno volver a verte Naruto-Kun― dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente al rubio quien simplemente alzó la mirada encontrándose con su sonrisa.

―Ah, hola― dijo con aburrimiento.

―Aah, hubiera querido venir antes para poder darte el pésame― dijo Tsukiyima mientras tenía una mano en su pecho y una cara de sufrimiento ―No puedo creer que ella esté muerta― decía para confusión de los demás.

―Bueno, todos tenemos que morir alguna vez― dijo Naruto alzando los hombros.

―Pero, ella y tu tenían un lazo especial que nadie podía romper― le decía Tsukiyima.

― ¿Ella?― preguntó Touka ― ¿De quién hablan?―

―Tal vez― le dijo Naruto a Tsukiyima ignorando a Touka quien se molestó por eso ―Pero tú eras el que estaba enamorado de ella―

―Ahí vas de nuevo con eso― dijo Tsukiyima negando con la cabeza ―Ambos sabemos que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo… ahorita mismo tú debes estar soportando el sufrimiento por haberla perdido―

―La verdad no― dijo Naruto alzando los hombros ―Ella sabía que alguna vez tendría que morir… tuvo una vida feliz a su manera―

― ¿De quién están hablando?― preguntó Kaneki.

―De quien más― dijo Tsukiyima recargando sus codos sobre la barra y poniendo su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados ―De la tía de Naruto-Kun… Kamishiro-San― dijo sonriendo mientras que los demás ensanchaban los ojos viendo al rubio quien simplemente sonrío ferozmente mientras una venita se remarcaba en su mejilla.

―Bastardo… se te soltó la lengua― dijo Naruto apretando los dientes.

― ¿¡Kamishiro!?― preguntó Kaneki totalmente impactado ― ¿¡Kamishiro Rize-San!?―

―Ara… ¿no lo sabían?― preguntó Tsukiyima de forma burlesca al girar y ver los rostros de sorpresa de todos ― ¡Que trágico!― dijo con su mano en su frente cerrando los ojos ― ¡Parece que he dicho algo que no debía! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Naruto-Kun!― dijo volteando a ver al rubio borrando su sonrisa inmediatamente al ver la cara de aburrimiento que tenía.

―Eso parece― dijo Naruto ocultando su bostezo detrás de su mano.

―Mm, eres muy aburrido― dijo bajando los brazos ―Cuando te miro…― dijo dirigiendo su mano hasta la barbilla del rubio levantando su rostro para verlo mejor ―No puedo creer que lleves su sangre dentro de ti… eres muy diferente―

―Solamente era mi tía… ni que fuera mi madre― dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente provocando que Tsukiyima abriera los ojos de golpe al ver esa sonrisa.

―Jeje, estaba equivocado― dijo enderezando su cuerpo mientras lo miraba fijamente ―Vendré alguna vez a tomar un café contigo―

―Lo lamento pero no puedo sentarme a beber con un cliente― dijo Naruto de forma caballerosa ―Además de que mis padres me han dicho que no hablé con extraños porque podrían robarme y vender mis órganos… o en su caso comérselos― dijo agudizando su mirada.

―Hm, ya veo, es un buen consejo― dijo girando su cuerpo para ver a Kaneki quien aún seguía procesando lo que había escuchado ―Nos vemos, Kaneki-Kun―

―Ah… s-si― dijo Kaneki siguiendo con la mirada al peli morado.

―Vendré después, cuando esté Yoshimura― dijo abriendo la puerta ―Nos volveremos a ver― dijo viendo a Kaneki ―Te lo aseguro― dijo en un susurro que nadie escuchó mientras salía de la cafetería y cerraba la puerta detrás de él dejando a todos en un completo silencio.

―Etto…― dijo Koma rompiendo el silencio ―Debemos seguir con el trabajo―

―Sí~― dijo Naruto dando media vuelta tomando la cafetera para empezar a preparar el café.

―Oi…― le habló Touka recargando sus manos en la barra inclinándose al frente para ver a Naruto ― ¿En verdad Rize era tu tía?―

―Mm, eh, si― dijo Naruto con simpleza.

― ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?― le gritó pero había sido ignorada por Naruto quien empezó a recordar el primer encuentro que tuvo con su tía.

INICIO FLASH BACK.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que Naruto y Jiraiya se habían hospedado en la mansión de los Uzumaki.

Jiraiya había aprovechado que no tendría que cuidar de Naruto para salir y recolectar información para mantenerse informado de lo que pasaba en los distritos.

Era de noche y todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Naruto quien no podía dormir, salió sintiendo lo fresco de la noche, rodeó la mansión encontrándose con las aguas termales que había en los terrenos de la mansión.

― ¿Cuánto dinero tienen?― se preguntó mientras caminaba hasta la entrada ―Un baño me relajara y podré dormir mejor― dijo entrando mientras se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba tirada en una esquina, se quitó el resto de la ropa y tomó una toalla pasándola por su nuca, corrió las puertas solo para ver las aguar termales que eran rodeadas por una cerca de madera, silbó al ver lo elegante que era y se acercó hasta el agua metiendo su pie poco a poco hasta entrar por completo recargando su espalda en la roca que estaba en el centro.

― ¿Se siente bien?― preguntó una mujer desde la cerca.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó Naruto girando su rostro encontrándose con una peli morada que solamente tenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo ― ¡Haaaa!― gritó retrocediendo en el agua dando la vuelta para salir del agua encontrándose con las piernas desnudas de la mujer que lo miraba risueña.

―Es de mala educación irte sin decir adiós― dijo haciendo que el rubio retrocediera rápidamente mientras que un gran sonrojo estaba por sobre su nariz al ver como se ponía de cuclillas para tocar el agua con la mano y tarareaba una canción.

― (Puedo ver todo) ― pensó avergonzado viendo como se pasaba el cabello por detrás de su oreja, bajó lentamente su mirada alcanzando a ver el borde de su toalla y de inmediato volteó a ver a otro lugar tratando de evitar el mirar.

―Aaah, que bien se siente― dijo ella entrando en el agua quitándose la toalla para cubrir su cabello ante la mirada estupefacta del rubio quien miraba su reflejo en el agua ― ¿no crees?―

―Ah… s-si…― dijo avergonzado quedando en un incomodo silencio.

―Hey chico―

―Mm―

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?―

―Naruto― dijo tratando de no ver su busto que sobresalía del agua.

―Así que Naruto―

― ¿Cuál es el tuyo?― preguntó con más tranquilidad.

―Rize― dijo simplemente mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y miraba al cielo nocturno.

―Hmm… es un gusto conocerte, Rize-San― le dijo Naruto llamando su atención.

―Pero mira que chico, decir eso en esta situación― dijo Rize sonriendo de lado al ver como Naruto parecía haberse acostumbrado a su presencia ―Tienes agallas―

― ¿Por qué?... solamente esta desnuda… además yo soy un niño― dijo con indiferencia.

―Hoo― dijo poniéndose de pie mientras que el agua escurría de su cuerpo.

―Oye… pero… espera…― decía Naruto cerrando los ojos tratando de no ver.

―No deberías cerrar los ojos frente al enemigo― dijo frente al rubio quien abrió los ojos de golpe.

―Kugh― Naruto se exaltó al sentir como Rize colocaba sus dedos en su barbilla y acercaba su rostro al suyo empezando a olfatear su boca rozando sus labios con su nariz.

― ¿Ramen?― preguntó Rize al rubio avergonzado ―Así que te gusta el ramen― dijo viendo su cara de forma pensativa moviendo su cabeza con sus dedos de un lado al otro como si lo estuviera analizando, hizo una mueca y con la ayuda de sus dedos levantó su cabeza dejando su cuello expuesto.

― (No puedo moverme) ― pensó Naruto al sentir como Rize movía su cabeza, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ― (Mi mente me dice que me mueva pero mi cuerpo no me responde… ¿Qué pasa?) ― se preguntaba el rubio, no tenía vergüenza a pesar de que ambos estaban desnudos y con sus cuerpo tan juntos, no era nada de eso, no tenía ningún pensamiento pervertido en su mente, lo único que pensaba era en huir pero su cuerpo no le respondía, ya sabía lo que pasaba pero no lo quería admitir, Jiraiya ya se lo había dicho algunas veces pero nunca imaginó cómo se sentiría, aquel sentimiento de angustia, de temor al saber que frente a ti había alguien muy peligroso, no había sentido algo parecido desde aquel día, había vuelto a experimentar el miedo.

―Tranquilízate― le dijo Rize al ver como apretaba los dientes y mantenía los ojos bien abiertos con su pupila dilatada y sus manos temblaban levente ―No… te… hare… nada― dijo pausadamente mientras se acercaba a su cuello ―Solo… un… poco― dijo mientras abría lentamente la boca pero siendo interrumpida al sentir un chorro de agua golpear en sus ojos.

― ¿Podría dejarlo por favor?― dijo una de las maids que estaban a cargo del cuidado del rubio ―No puedo permitir que alguien le haga daño a Naruto-Sama― dijo de forma educada ―Sin importar quien sea―

―Mm, bueno, lo dejaré tranquilo― dijo despegándose del rubio caminando hasta el borde donde se sentó nuevamente recargándose para mirar al rubio quien empezaba a inhalar y exhalar rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

― (Aun soy débil) ― pensó Naruto viendo a la peli morada quien le sonreía de forma amistosa provocándole un escalofrío en su espalda ― (¿Quién es ella?) ―

―Oye tu, Maid-San― le habló Rize ―Me quedaré a dormir hoy―

―Como desee― dijo la maid haciendo una reverencia ―Le pido por favor que no trate de hacer nada en contra de la seguridad del joven amo―

―Si-si, como digas― dijo Rize moviendo su mano indicándole que se fuera.

―Bien, con su permiso― dijo empezando a caminar a la salida de forma refinada ―También preparare su cuarto, por favor no se demore mucho en el baño― le dijo a Naruto ―Puede ser malo para su salud―

―Si…― dijo Naruto sin despegar su mirada de Rize.

― ¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó Rize riendo con superioridad ― ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mi?―

―Pff… como si fuera posible― dijo de forma burlesca mientras ocultaba su risa detrás de su mano y desviaba su mirada de la chica quien parecía confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud del rubio ―Ya veo, ya veo, estas desesperada por conseguir un hombre― dijo provocando que una vena se remarcara en su mejilla.

― ¡¿Huh?!― preguntó con molestia mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza ―Para estar diciendo eso en esta situación…―

―Hmm, ya me callo― dijo Naruto recargándose en la roca mientras cerraba los ojos.

―Parece que ya entendiste la situación en la que estas, eres inteligente, chico― dijo Rize sonriendo con satisfacción al ver como Naruto había recapacitado y había dejado de burlarse.

―Después de todo a nadie le gusta que le digan la verdad― dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza provocando que ahora una nueva venita se le remarcara en la frente.

―Bas… tar… do― dijo Rize con furia mientras se ponía de pie manteniendo su mirada ensombrecida.

―Ya ya, era broma, solo era una broma― dijo Naruto con las manos al frente como si la estuviera deteniendo.

― (¡Solamente está jugando conmigo!) ― gritó mentalmente mientras se volvía a sentar sin dejar de mirarlo con intensiones asesinas.

―Oye… ¿Quién eres?― preguntó Naruto con curiosidad expresada en su rostro ―Ne, ¿cómo es que puedes tener esa mirada asesina?― preguntaba mientras se inclinaba al frente.

―Hmp, eres raro― dijo Rize sonriendo de lado cerrando los ojos ―Empezar una conversación con una chica desnuda sin inmutarse por ello―.

―Pues, ya me acostumbré a mirar tu cuerpo― dijo Naruto con naturalidad mirándola detenidamente ―No tiene nada de diferente al de cualquier cuerpo femenino de las revistas de Jiraiya―

― ¿Las revistas de Jiraiya?― preguntó Rize.

―Sí, mi padrino siempre está comprando revistas en donde salen mujeres desnudas y he visto a muchas con los pechos más grandes que los tuyos―

―Hoo, en ese caso ¿Por qué te exaltaste al verme desnuda?―

―Pues porque fue la primera vez― respondió Naruto como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo ―Pero ahora ya no me avergüenza para nada―

―Ya veo… (Andar diciendo esas cosas a su edad) ― pensó Rize viendo a Naruto con cara de curiosidad sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza ―Te acostumbras bastante rápido―

―Bueno, yo soy de aquellos que aprenden más rápido con la practica―

― ¿Eso que tiene que ver?― preguntó Rize con indiferencia.

―Cambiando de tema, parece que eres alguien importante―

― ¿Por qué lo dices?―

―Porque aquella maid te trató con respeto e incluso te obedeció―

―Bueno, se podría decir que soy algo importante― dijo estirando sus brazos.

―Ooh―

― ¿Y tú?...―

―Bueno, la verdad es que yo llegué aquí hace poco tiempo― dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras rascaba su nuca ―No planeo quedarme por mucho tiempo y tampoco me gusta que todos me traten como si fuera superior a ellos… me fastidia―

― ¿Y eso porque?―

―No lo sé― dijo dejando perpleja a la chica quien no entendía la forma de pensar del rubio ―Simplemente no me gusta y punto―

―Definitivamente eres raro― le dijo Rize poniéndose de pie enredando la toalla en su cuerpo ―Bueno, tu madre era igual de rara―

― ¿¡Conocías a mi madre!?― preguntó exaltado.

―Por supuesto, después de todo es mi Onee-Sama― dijo sonriendo amigablemente por primera vez.

―Entonces eres mi tía―

―Bueno… se podría decir que si… tu madre y yo éramos primas―

―Aun así…― dijo con la mirada oculta por la sobra de su cabello.

― ¿Huh?― preguntó confundida.

―Aun así… aun así… ¡Aun así intentaste morder a su hijo!― le gritó Naruto mientras la señalaba.

―Puu, yo no te iba a comer― dijo Rize desviando la mirada ―Solo quería probar tu carne… después de todo eres como un platillo de los más finos―

―Debo tener cuidado contigo― dijo Naruto retrocediendo un poco al ver a Rize sonreír.

―Fufufu, así es― dijo dando media vuelta para salir del lugar.

FINAL FLAS BACK.

―Naruto~… Naruto

~ ¡Naruto~!― gritó Touka sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Huh, que pasa?―

― ¿¡Como que "qué pasa"!?― preguntó Touka con exasperación ― ¿¡Porque no nos dijiste nada sobre ello!?―

―No pensé que fuera tan importante― dijo Naruto continuando con lo que hacía.

―Naruto… así que Rize-San era tu tía― dijo Kaneki desviando la mirada.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó confundido.

―Bueno… yo…― decía mientras colocaba su mano en su parche ―Lo lamento―.

―No te disculpes― le dijo Naruto con seriedad ―Desde hace mucho que me había dicho que algún día moriría y que no me entrometiera en ese día… siempre era tan rara y decía que era yo el raro, ara ara― dijo negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste?― le preguntó Touka, no podía evitar sentir que Naruto no le tenía confianza y que aun le mantenía muchas cosas ocultas.

―Bueno… alguien me lo ordenó― dijo Naruto volteando a ver a la chica ―El jefe me dijo que no le dijera a nadie, solo era por protección―

―Mm, es razonable― dijo Koma con sus dedos en su barbilla ―Eso te traería muchos problemas si alguien más lo supiera―

―Así es… serian muchos problemas― dijo Naruto bajando la mirada mientras que los demás lo veían sonreír melancólicamente decidiendo no decir más y continuando con lo que estaban haciendo desde un principio.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Oí Kaneki, Yomo-San está esperando― decía Naruto entrando con el Jefe al cuarto donde estaba Kaneki.

― ¿Está esperando?― preguntó confundido.

―Ve con Naruto-Kun, el te llevara con Yomo-Kun― le dijo el jefe.

― ¿Adónde?―

―Solo sígueme― le dijo Naruto dando la vuelta.

―Ah, sí― dijo Kaneki quitándose el delantal siguiendo a Naruto hasta salir de la cafetería ―Etto… Naruto―

― ¿Mm?―

― ¿Qué piensas sobre Tsukiyima-San?―

―Hablaste con él ¿cierto?― preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte ―Veamos… es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?... extravagante― decía llevando sus manos a su nuca alzando la mirada viendo al cielo ―Y creo que estaba enamorado de Rize―

―Ese día… ¿sabías que yo era el objetivo de Rize-San?― preguntó tímidamente.

― ¿Y que si así fuera?― preguntó volteando a ver a Kaneki quien bajó la mirada ― ¿Te enfadarías?―

―No… bueno… yo…―

―Cuando empecé a trabajar en Anteiku corté todo lazo con Rize… me dijo que no me entrometiera en sus asuntos y que ella no se entrometería en los míos… solo pasé un tiempo con ella porque teníamos un objetivo en común―

―Ya veo…― dijo Kaneki siguiendo al rubio en completo silencio hasta llegar al lugar en donde Yomo los esperaba.

―Llegas tarde― le dijo Yomo con cara de enfado, aunque no se notaba la diferencia.

―Es por culpa de Kaneki―

― ¿¡Eh, yo!?― preguntó exaltado el aludido.

―Como sea― dijo Yomo quitándose el abrigo dejándolo caer al piso mientras que Naruto se sentaba recargando su espalda en la pared ―Palomas han entrado al distrito 20―

― ¿Eh? Te refieres a…―

―Si llegase el momento, serás responsable de protegerte a ti mismo― dijo poniéndose en guardia para confusión de Kaneki ―Vamos―

― ¿Eh?― preguntó solo para esquivar uno de los golpes que había lanzado Yomo ― ¡E-espera!― gritó mientras retrocedía tratando de esquivar todos los golpes hasta que recibió una patada ascendente en el rostro que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo.

―Ten cuidado, los golpes de ese tipo duelen mucho― le dijo Naruto.

―Ya lo descubrí― dijo Kaneki parándose lentamente solo para ser recibido por una lluvia de golpes que no lo dejaba descansar ni por un momento.

―Eso debe doler― dijo Naruto viendo todo desde la distancia.

Un rato después, Kaneki estaba tirado en el piso mientras respiraba agitadamente.

―Eres bueno esquivando― le dijo Yomo mientras tomaba el abrigo del suelo ―Pero completamente inútil en todo lo demás―

―Sí…― dijo Kaneki levantándose del piso.

―Ven aquí después del trabajo todos los días― le dijo Yomo volteando a ver a Naruto quien estaba dormido provocando que soltara un suspiro de fastidio ―Se supone que él ayudaría en el entrenamiento… pero supongo que es mejor así―

― ¿Mm?― preguntó confundido volteando a ver al rubio ― ¿Por qué lo dice?―

―El normalmente actúa como un desinteresado… pero en realidad es alguien con poca paciencia y de un fuerte temperamento… si tuviera que entrenarte de seguro lo desesperarías y terminara matándote― dijo provocándole un escalofrío al chico.

―Yomo-San… ¿sabías que Rize-San era la tía de Naruto?― preguntó sorprendiendo al peli blanco.

―Así que ya lo sabes… ¿él te lo dijo?― preguntó recibiendo una negación del chico ―Si, lo sabia― dijo volteando a ver al rubio ―De cualquier manera ¿quieres venir conmigo?―

― ¿Eh?―

―Hay alguien que quiere conocerte― le dijo para después caminar hasta quedar frente a Naruto pateando la pared exaltando al rubio ―Vámonos―

― ¿Ya acabaron?― preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados viendo como los dos empezaban a caminar alejándose de él.

Bar Helter Skelter.

― ¡Así que tú eres el Kaneki-Kun del que escuché!― decía la pelirroja dueña del bar ―Aprecio que hayas venido a verme, he escuchado todo sobre ti de Ren-Chan y U-San… mas sin embargo…― dijo con indiferencia al ver al ver a Naruto recargado en la barra completamente dormido mientras que Uta utilizaba un marcador para remarcar los bigotes en su rostro.

―Jejeje, en la escuela también se la pasa durmiendo― dijo Kaneki sonriendo divertido.

―Que cambio tan drástico a comparación de antes cuando…―

―Itori― le dijo Uta dándole a entender que hablaría de más.

―Oh, no debería decir nada― dijo sonriendo ―Soy Itori, la dueña de este bar. Un gusto conocerte―

―El gusto es mío― le dijo Kaneki.

― ¡Vamos vamos, no estés tan rígido! ¡Relájate, Kaneki-Chi!― le decía Itori mientras reía y le golpeaba bruscamente la espalda.

―Umm, ¿ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho?―

―Bueno, siempre hemos estado pegados el uno al otro. Ren y Uta no solían llevarse muy bien en el pasado, gracias a ellos el distrito 4 era aun más loco de lo que es ahora―

―Ahora estamos en buenos términos ¿no es así?― preguntó Uta mientras levantaba su trago.

―Supongo― dijo Yomo sin tomarle importancia.

―Tiempo atrás, Ren-Chan estaba fuera de control― dijo Itori negando con la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria.

―Sí, algo similar a Touka-San cuando se enoja― le dijo Uta.

― ¿Así de malo?― preguntó Kaneki.

―Ajaja, ¡Sí, algo así!― dijo Itori riendo con diversión.

― ¿Era así de terrible?― preguntó Kaneki con sorpresa recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Uta.

―Suficiente sobre mí… además, no deberías hablar así de Touka frente a Naruto― les dijo Yomo para que todos voltearan a ver al rubio quien dormía plácidamente.

―Bueno… aunque está dormido como para defenderla― dijo Uta quitando el cabello rubio que tapaba su frente ―Se dice que solo una bestia podría controlar a otra―

― ¿Una bestia?― preguntó Kaneki ― ¿Ustedes ya sabían sobre…?― preguntó agachando la mirada.

― ¿Sobre qué?― preguntó Itori con intriga.

―Bueno… ¿Ustedes conocen a Naruto desde hace tiempo?―

―No mucho― dijo Itori ―De hecho, cuando lo conocimos no era así como lo es ahora, era más siniestro ¿no es así?―

―Sí― dijo Uta asintiendo con la cabeza dando un trago a su bebida.

―Ooh, de hecho era llamado "El niño demonio"― dijo Itori ―Incluso Ren-Can y Uta-Kun tuvieron problemas con él, se dice que mató a docenas de ghouls que intentaron entrar en su territorio utilizando solamente su manos… de hecho nadie sabe cuál es su kagune ya que ninguna persona que lo haya visto a vivido para contarlo, y los que sobreviven solo cuentan que Naruto había matado a sus compañeros arrancando sus corazones de una manera tan rápida que ni siquiera su víctima se da cuenta de ello― decía provocando escalofrío en el chico ―Bueno, esos eran rumores que se escuchaban, decían que Rize había criado al hijo de un demonio―

―Itori― le habló Yomo.

― ¡Oh, perdón, perdón!― dijo Itori tapando su boca con su mano ― ¡He hablado de más!―

― ¿¡Ustedes sabían sobre Rize y Naruto!?― preguntó Kaneki.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste?― le preguntó Uta suponiendo de lo que se trataba.

―Bueno…―

―Es malo hablar a espaldas de alguien― dijo Yomo cortando la conversación.

―Bueno… Ren-Chan siempre se molesta con Naruto por alguna razón― dijo Itori con burla.

―Según me dijeron, él estuvo a cargo de Naruto los primeros días… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo como para que no lo soportes?― le preguntó Uta provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver.

―No hizo nada…― dijo Yomo bebiendo su bebida ―Itori, ¿no había algo que querías decirle?― preguntó cambiando audazmente la conversación.

― ¡Ah, es cierto!― dijo poniéndose de pie caminando del otro lado de la barra sirviendo un liquido rojo en una copa ―Listo, aquí tienes― dijo entregándosela a Kaneki.

―Oh, no, aun soy menor de edad― le decía Kaneki negándose a aceptarlo para diversión de la chica.

―Jejeje, no es vino― le dijo vaciando el liquido sobre su rostro.

― ¡Oye, espera!― dijo solo para que le quitaran el parche del ojo.

― ¡Sorprendente! ¡Nunca había visto algo parecido antes!― dijo con emoción al ver a Kaneki ― ¡Un ghoul de un solo ojo!―

Itori se disculpó con el chico y como disculpa le sirvió una taza de café, volvió a su lugar y lo miró por un rato, charlaron por un rato hasta que salió la conversación sobre el otro ghoul de un solo ojo.

―Un hibrido… humano-ghoul― dijo Kaneki solo para escuchar a Naruto estornudar en ese preciso momento.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, se talló la nariz y dio un bostezo.

― ¿Estaban hablando sobre mi?― preguntó volteando a ver a los demás quienes negaron con la cabeza ―Ya veo―

―Solamente estábamos hablando sobre el ghoul de un solo ojo― le dijo Itori.

―Hoo― dijo Naruto recargándose en el respaldo del sillón mientras que continuaban con su conversación ―Así que alguien mitad humano mitad ghoul eh―

―Oh, es verdad, Kaneki-Chi ¿alguna vez has visto los ojos de Naru-Chi?― preguntó Itori solo para ver como negaba Kaneki.

―Nunca los he visto―

―Oi, muéstrale tus ojos de ghoul― le dijo Itori a Naruto.

― ¿Me estás dando órdenes?―

― ¡Pero es que los tuyos son diferentes!― decía Itori poniéndose de pie ― ¡Solo será un momento!― dijo para que todos miraran fijamente al rubio quien suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Todos miraban atentos, Naruto abrió los parpados dejando ver su pupila roja pero con una leve rasgadura vertical como si fuera el ojo de una bestia.

―Ajaja… ¡Sorprendente!― dijo Itori con emoción al ver la peculiaridad de Naruto ― ¡Es algo que nunca antes se había visto!―

―Oye, ¿no serás un hibrido?― le preguntó Uta.

―Eso es imposible― dijo Naruto negando con la mano ―Mis padres eran ghouls―

―Pero…― dijo Kaneki viendo detenidamente sus ojos ― ¿Podrías decirme más sobre Rize-San?― preguntó solo para oír como sonaba el celular de Naruto.

―Oh, es Hide― dijo Naruto viendo el mensaje.

― ¿Hide?―

―Quiere saber si lo acompañaremos a la fiesta en la casa de Kiba― dijo Naruto empezando a escribir ― ¿Quieres ir?―

―Bueno… no estoy muy convencido―

―Yo no iré― dijo Naruto parándose de su asiento ―Ese tipo me cae más y además ya tengo planes para esta noche― dijo guardando su celular ―Nos vemos― dijo para después salir del bar sin enterarse de que habían rayado su cara provocando que todos en la calle se le quedaran mirando.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Domingo por la tarde, Naruto estaba sentado en la banca del parque, Kaneki había salido con uno de sus amigos pero no había dicho donde ni con quien, a Naruto no le importó ya que no tenía nada que ver con él.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la silueta de dos personas caminando hacia él, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos.

―Sasuke, Sakura― dijo saludando a los chicos.

― ¡Hola, Naruto-Kun!― saludó Sakura caminando hasta quedar a un lado del rubio entrelazando su brazo con el de él.

― ¿Huh?― preguntó confundido solo para ver a la peli rosa sonreír ― ¿Qué pasa?―

―Veras… Sasuke-Kun es un insensible que solamente le gusta jugar con las mujeres― le dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Sasuke quien tenía su expresión normal.

― ¿Ahora qué hiciste Sasuke?―

―Qué no hizo― dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

―No es de tu incumbencia― le dijo Sasuke con semblante serio ―Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no debe importarte― dijo cruzándose de brazos solo para ver a Naruto sonreír mostrando unos dientes afilados y una mirada burlona ― ¿Q-que pasa con esa sonrisa?―

―Entiendo, entiendo… así que solamente jugaste con Sakura y le hiciste eso, aquello y eso otro― le dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la peli rosa.

― ¡Yo no hice nada de eso!―

―Sí-sí, no hizo nada― dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero ― ¡Es un cobarde!―

―Sasuke, ¿acaso no te hablaron sobre eso?― le preguntó con indiferencia ―Ya sabes, cuando una mujer y un hombre hacen "eso"―

― ¿Eso?―

―Aaaa, Sasuke― dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza ―Olvídalo… a veces pienso que el idiota eres tu― le dijo provocando molestia en el tipo.

―Parece ser que pasar tiempo contigo me está haciendo daño― dijo para que ahora se molestará el rubio.

― ¿¡Que dices!?― le gritó Naruto tomándolo de la camisa.

― ¡Perfecto, hace tiempo que no decidimos quien es más fuerte!― gritó haciendo lo mismo mientras juntaban sus frentes empujándose mutuamente llamando la atención de todos quienes trataban de alejarse lo más que fuera posible.

― ¡Esperen, chicos!― decía Sakura dramáticamente ― ¡No peleen por mi!― dijo con su mano en su frente mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás.

― ¿¡Quien se está peleando por ti!?― gritaron al unísono a la peli rosa.

En eso, uno de los policías que pasaba por el lugar les llamó la atención ya que el parque era un lugar familiar y no para estar teniendo una pelea de amantes, los tres se fueron avergonzados debido a que se percataron de los murmullos de las personas que habían presenciado la escena.

Los tres se fueron hasta el local de ramen en el que siempre comían los chicos, platicaban de sus días de trabajo, algunas cosas divertidas que ocurrieron entre otras cosas hasta que Sasuke volvió a sacar el tema sobre el reclutamiento de Naruto quien supo cambiar audazmente la conversación.

Todo iba según su curso hasta que el teléfono del rubio sonó, Naruto contestó escuchando atentamente a la persona que le había llamado y después colgó no sin antes dar un suspiro.

―Me tengo que ir― dijo Naruto sacando su billetera para pagar su parte.

―Eeeh

~, Es muy pronto― dijo Sakura tratando de convencerlo para quedarse.

―Lo lamento, pero es que tengo que terminar un trabajo para la universidad―

―Ooh, así que has retomado tus estudios― le dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado ―Eso es bueno―

―Y agotador― dijo con fastidio provocando que una gota escurriera desde la nuca de los demás ―Bueno, nos vemos a la otra―

―De acuerdo― dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto caminar hasta salir del local mientras agitaba su brazo en forma de despedida.

Mientras tanto, Kaneki se había encontrado con Tsukiyima, habían hablado sobre Rize, después se fueron al supuestamente lugar favorito de la mencionada, ahora mismo Kaneki se encontraba huyendo de una enorme persona que atentaba contra su vida mientras que varios ghouls gritaban apoyando al sujeto para que atrapara a Kaneki y lo matara de una vez para disfrutar del festín, el chico había podido esquivar los ataques e incluso intentó atacarlo a él pero nada había funcionado, sus piernas cedieron debido a que en el café que había tomado con anterioridad le habían puesto una droga, el tipo logró atrapar a Kaneki y lo empezó a estrangular con sus gigantescas manos, todos se sorprendieron y empezaron a gritar extasiados al ver a Kaneki con su ojo de ghoul golpear al tipo mandándolo a volar por los aires.

― ¿Escuchan eso?― preguntó uno entre toda la multitud que poco a poco se fue calmando logrando escuchar unos golpeteos en la puerta.

"Pam"… "Pam"… "Pam"… se escuchaba constantemente, todos fijaron su atención en la puerta que retumbaba hasta que cedió dejando ver a una maid salir disparada desde ella azotando contra uno de los pilares de la edificación manchándolo en sangre, de inmediato otros tres cuerpo salieron desde la entrada cayendo entre la multitud quienes veían como los cuerpos estaban golpeados y cubiertos de sangre.

―He desperdiciado mi día libre― decía Naruto pateando el cuerpo de uno de los guardias provocando que se manchara con la sangre del piso ―Que mal… muy mal…― dijo volviendo a patear el cuerpo haciéndolo rodar por el piso.

―M.M-Sama― dijo en un susurro el guardia que tenía el rostro destrozado con pedazos de su máscara ensangrentada.

―Naruto― dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa al ver al rubio.

―Yho, termina con esto y vámonos a casa― le dijo Naruto metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

―Pero…― dijo volteando a ver al enorme sujeto que se levantaba gracias a los gritos de apoyo de los demás.

― ¡Ese bastardo!― dijo un furioso Tsukiyima viendo a Naruto con intensiones asesinas.

― ¡Taro-Chan, levántate!―

― ¡Mamá!―

― ¡Acaba con el intruso!―

― ¡Si mamá!― gritó Taro corriendo hasta quedar frente a Naruto ignorando por completo a Kaneki ― ¡Hola y adiós!― dijo tratando de cortar a Naruto quien ni siquiera lo miró a la cara.

―Debes haberla pasado mal― le dijo Naruto deteniendo la estocada con sus manos desnudas.

― ¿Huh?― preguntó Taro utilizando más fuerza sorprendiéndose al ver que Naruto no cedía ni un paso.

―Descuida… todo terminara pronto― le dijo Naruto dejando ver su pupila roja que provocó un escalofrió en el tipo ―No sentirás nada―

― ¿Eh?― preguntó solo para sentir como su vida se iba rápidamente.

Taro retrocedió unos pasos completamente sorprendido al empezar a sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho, bajó su mirada alcanzando a ver un hueco del cual chorreaba sangre a montones.

― ¿Cuándo fue qué?― preguntó uno de la multitud sorprendido de ver como en la mano del rubio estaba el corazón palpitante de Taro quien caía de espaldas al piso.

Kaneki ensanchó los ojos recordando lo que Itori le había contado en el bar, nunca creyó que pudiera presenciarlo en persona.

―Hace tiempo que no hacia esto― dijo Naruto tirando el órgano al piso y sacudiendo su mano para quitar la sangre, vio el cuerpo inerte del tipo y se acercó solo para juntar su manos a la altura de su pecho cerrando los ojos ―Lo lamento― dijo ofreciendo sus disculpas y después levantar la mirada observando a todo hasta llegar a Tsukiyima ― ¡Cualquier estúpido que intente poner una mano en este chico se las verá con Anteiku, no, se las verá conmigo!― dijo para que todos apretaran los dientes ante la manera arrogante en la que actuaba Naruto.

― ¡M.M-Sama!―

― ¡Maten a ese imbécil!― empezaron a gritar todos para mayor furia de Tsukiyima quien no despegaba su mirada del rubio.

―Vámonos― le dijo Naruto a Kaneki ― ¿Puedes caminar?―

―Sí…― dijo empezando a caminar tambaleándose un poco hasta que Naruto lo ayudó cruzando su brazo por su cuello.

―Me debes una― dijo deteniéndose un momento para ver entre la multitud a una persona con máscara de cuervo quien asintió con la cabeza y después se retiró.

― ¿Naruto?― preguntó Kaneki.

―No es nada― dijo Naruto continuando con su camino ignorando los gritos y abucheos de todos los demás.

― (Esto no se quedará así) ― pensó Tsukiyima totalmente enfurecido por que han interrumpido su gourmet ― (Aunque debo agradecerte por que hayas impedido que Kaneki-Kun muriera, me asegurare de pagártelo) ―


End file.
